Betrayal
by tails doll curse
Summary: My own LoZ story. Down to one triforce left, Link and his friends race to defeat is old master, but in the process they must not get killed. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Come boy!" A man with dark olive skin and flaming red hair walked down the hall. He wore black armor and carried a huge blade. He was bigger and taller than most men and was very well built. Behind him a boy with pale skin, dirty blond hair, and strong blue eyes followed. The boy was thin and wore a green tunic, leggings, and a green hat. On his back was a shield, a quiver, a bow, and a sword. The two walked down a stone hall lined with a red carpet and silk curtains. They walked up to huge double doors as they were admitted entrance by two guards. While the bigger of the two walked past without even acknowledging their existence, the smaller of the two thanks them and waves. They walked into a meeting room full of generals and leaders. Each of a different tribe. This is the land of Hyrule. and they were in a meeting about the danger that seems to be outside their beloved castle. The air seemed to be filled with fear as everyone tries to find out the cause, or at least what to do about it. A king sat in a chair at the end of the table with his daughter of to the right. She smiled when she saw the young boy but frowned at the tall man next to him. The two took their seats as the meeting started. The king, King Darceus, started it off as he stood and cleared his throat. The room fell silent. "As we all very well know, there is darkness circling this kingdom. Many monsters all of a sudden saw fit to attack the villages and many strange happenings seem to take place in many homes. During the last week, you all were to investigate the cause and try to come up with a solution."

A Goron named Darunia stood up. Being the leader of the mountain loving beings, he was surprisingly gentle and cheerful. This time though he carried an air of duty. "The volcano on the mountain is erupting like no tomorrow. We believe that Volvogia was released and is now on a rampage in the Death Mountain. As for the cause, it seems to be coming from somewhere in the castle."

The Cheiftain of the Rito tribe stood up as well. "I to have seen changes in Dragon Roost City but the cause seems to be coming from the castle. I think my Lord that there is a traitor in your castle and advise caution for your well being."

King Darceus nodded after hearing their reports and turned to the man and boy. "King Ganondorf and Sir Link, do you have anything to report. You two are usually the first to arrive and the first to speak."

Ganondorf was king of the Gerudo thieves and a one of King Darceus's most loyal subjects. The boy Link was a pupil. Link was being taught the ways of fighting by the Gerudo King. Ganondorf raised him since his parents mysteriously disappeared when the child was three. Link smiled ad Sheik across the table before turning to Ganondorf. "Master?"

Ganondorf smirked as he got up. "I have been a bit preoccupied my lord. I also noticed the magic coming from this castle during my stay here. It is powerful magic so I believe one of the magic users in the castle might be the cause."

The princess was not impressed. "You're a magic user Ganondorf and you've been in the castle for three months."

Link finally decided to speak. "I am a magic user to Princess Zelda and if I am not mistaken her majesty also uses magic. That fact that we all use magic is not enough proof to send someone to the gallows, or

else all three of us along with all other mages and magic users in the castle would be waiting in line to be hanged."

Zelda was shocked that Link was defending the man she has come to despised. Secretly having a crush on the boy, she decided to brush it aside. King Darceus decided to end it here before someone decides to defend his daughter. I'll have my guards look into it and I ask for as many sheikah as possible to keep an eye on each of the mages, healers, and other magic users of the castle. We need to find this traitor before this darkness decides to cause more damage.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since the meeting and all mages, spell casters, healers, fortune tellers, potion makers, and any other type of magic user there was in the castle was under the watch of a sheikah all day and night. They knew nothing about it since the sheikah were always in the shadow. Sheik was assigned to Link and Ganondorf by Zelda herself. Link didn't mind since this means he gets to spend more time with his best friend.

Link was outside in the courtyard with Sheik. They were trading punches and kicks as they were training. Sheik was really out there to question Link and try to talk to him. When they finally tired down, Sheik got his chance. "Link, why do you stick up for Ganondorf?"

Link looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you intent on proving he's the one?"

"Come off it Link. He has a dark aura just circling him. Can't you feel it?"

"Listen Sheik! Ganondorf is not, has never been, and never will be a heinous, evil, scheming monster with thoughts of taking over Hyrule. He took me in when I lost my parents and he and all of the Gerudos treated me like family. He trained me to be a great fighter AND if it wasn't for him, I would've never met you or Zelda. He was the best thing to ever happen to me and I am grateful for that. I see no evil in him. I see darkness, yes, but that is not enough. Everyone has a little bit of darkness in them. That includes you, me, and Zelda."

Sheik turns his one visible eye to the ground. "Sorry, I'm just looking out for you. You are the guardian of the triforce."

Link sighs as he takes off and runs his hand through his golden hair. True, he was born with the Triforce on his hand. All three triangles glowed brightly. He was also carrying the Master Sword as it was his birthright. He is supposed to bring light to Hyrule. Link couldn't blame Sheik for wanting to protect him, but he just can't vision the man who raised him like a son as evil. "If you want my opinion, Zant is a more likely candidate. He alone makes the Twili look like Sentinels. Agahnim is also likely. He is 650 years old and does a lot of funny bits of magic that look kind of dark to me, and trust me I know magic. Vaati is on my list as well since his looks alone look dark. He is a skilled swordsman and mage. Red eyes, purple skin, and that gem on his hat is always giving off dark power. If it's Gerudos you want then try Koume and Kotake. I don't care what you say but I still say those two are witches and not mages."

Link looks at Sheik's dumbstruck face with a bit of pride. He then lifts a green, wooden ocarina to his mouth and plays a song. A horse with a white mane and a large grey wolf come running. The wolf sits obediently. "Hey Epona, want to go for a ride. Shadow you can relax."

Sheik finally finds his voice. "That is a pretty good list of candidates you have there. I must admit that the people you mention also has caught my eye."

"Look, can we change the subject?"

"S-Sure, if you want."

Link nods. He then reaches into his quiver and pulls out a handful of arrows. He shows three to Sheik. "Check it out. I have three new magic arrows."

Sheik looks them over. "First you have the fire, ice, wind, and bomb arrows. What are these three?"

"The first one is the dark arrow. It shrouds enemies in darkness mercilessly torturing or killing them. You get to choose. I don't plan to use it too often though. The second one is a light arrow. It stops enemies in there tract, paralyzing or again destroying them. The final one is a silver arrow. I made that one myself. It's supposed to have healing properties as well as push away darkness."

Sheik looked impressed. The hero actually created his own arrow with his own magic for once. He smiled as he looked over the silver arrow. Link's magic power has certainly be growing. He looked up at his best friend with a smile that soon dropped when he saw Ganondorf crossing the courtyard to where they were. He then masked his expression as he covered his face up with the cowl again. When Ganondorf reached them Link greeted him. "Master, you've come to join our training or is there something else."

The tall man smiled at Link and simply states. "I actually came to say we must continue with your magic training. Your **friend **can stay if he wants to." Here he gives Sheik a scowl. "And tonight it is your taking nightshift tonight. Again he can join you if he wants. Shall we get started."

Link nods in eagerness at the thought of his new lesson. "Yes Master Ganondorf, I'm ready for my new lesson."

* * *

"Do you always call him 'Master' to his face."

"Hey, he is my caretaker, teacher, and guardian. I call him that out of respect." Sheik rolls his eye.

They were on guard duty. Covering the halls and make sure there are no bandit, thieves, or monsters lurking about. Link yawns as the clock hits midnight. "Honestly with all the mages being watched day and night, I hardly see a reason for this."

Sheik simply shook his head as he followed Link. He prayed that Impa was doing her job keeping an eye on Zelda and that Jeric did as he was told and keeps an eye on Ganondorf. As they silently walk through the hall, Link suddenly hears a thud from behind him. A hand goes over his eyes as he feels a bottle is pressed to his lips. Cool liquid spills into his mouth and slides down his throat causing him to cough and sputter. He suddenly felt dizzy as darkness overtook him.

* * *

His vision was fuzzy as he opened his eyes. He felt restraints holding him up by his wrists. He could feel a hand on his forehead. It took him a while longer to realize that his tunic and boots were gone and he was only in his leggings. He felt cold. He also heard voices. They were talking about something...about

him. Link shook his head and listened as best as he could. "It will take a while before we can get this spell to work. By then the sheikahs are sure to notice our disappearance."

"Calm yourself Zant. We must remain calm for this spell to work. Besides, by the time they find us, we will be gone with the Triforce."

"Vaati! You think that because we have magic means we can out do them? Sheikahs are cunning and will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"Vaati is right. The spells and enchantments we put up will keep all sheikah at bay at least untill the sun comes up."

"But Agahnim..."

"SILENCE!" Link frowned a bit. He knows that voice. He recognizes it. Who did it belong too? He knows the person, he just can't remember. Before he can find out though the voice spoke again. "The boy is waking up. We have to do this quickly, and try not to harm him too much. I want him alive."

Multiple voices at once. (Two being those he had yet to hear.) "Yes Master"

Wait... Master? Link lifted his head as best as he could as he felt something strange. He heard multiple voices speaking incantations. Link looked to his right as Ganodorf's face fell in and out of veiw. "M..Master?" was all Link could say. His voice was weak and he felt power draining from him. He felt a had stroke his hair gently. His mind was spinning as he knew he had to get out of there. Darkness was falling on him again. Just before he fell unconscious he managed to mutter one last phrase. "Faroe's Wind"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Hello? Are you alright? Should I get you some help? Maybe I should get Mido or Saria. Or maybe Makar will do."

Link's head was swimming as he heard a strange child-like voice. He slowly opened his eyes to find a Deku Scrub looking back at him. "GREAT! Your awake! I thought you died!"

Link was looking at the scrub but his mind was still reeling what happened to him He turned his head to his left hand to see only two Triforce on his hand. The top one was missing. The Triforce of Power. Link opened his mouth but no words came out. He felt weak. Then something else came into his head. "Master? Why?" The Deku Scrub looked confused. "You might be a little delirious. I'll get help."

With that, the scrub vanished leaving Link to his thoughts. He was too weak to moved and he soon realized that he was still only in his leggings. As his vision came back to him he noticed he was in the forest. He guessed the Lost Woods since the Deku Scrub was there. He heard laughter as a Skullkid nearby watched him. He still couldn't move. He felt nausea as several footsteps could be heard coming. Children's voices could be heard as the Skullkid jumped down from the branch he was on to greet the newcomers. "Hello, I wondering if you'd get here."

A small concern voice could reach him. "What happened here? Where did he come from? No one has ever made it this far without turning into a stalfos."

Link opened his mouth trying to speak. "I came... by wind. I came...to escape..."

Link felt two small hands on his cheeks as he looks up into a pair of blue eyes. He recognized the girl. She looked like the Kokari from the books he read as a child. Her gentle hands felt his face and then she opened a bottle. She poured a strange substance into Link's mouth. He accepted and swallowed as much as he could. He felt his strength returning. He sat up wearily and looked at the children: two Kokari (one girl with green hair and one blond boy.) one Deku Scrub (Long green hat like mine only his touched the ground and dragged behind him. He also had a green kilt, brown gauntlets, and brown boots) one Korok (a green leaf with markings for a face and carrying a violin that was bigger than him). Link looked at them before he speaks again. His voice was tired and raspy "Thank you, I'm Link...what are your names?"

The Deku Scrub jumped up to him. "I'm Dekii! The girl is Saria, The boy is Mido, The Korok is Makar, and the Skullkid is, well, Skullkid."

Link just nods as he is unable to smile. Saria sees the sadness in his eyes and goes up to him. "Care to explain what happened?"

Link looks at them. He thinks about this. After his ordeal he doesn't know who to trust anymore. Everything was because of the one he called Master. That man was responsible for his happiness, his friends, his skills, his home, his LIFE...and now he is responsible for Link's suffering. Link shook his head. Was he only dreaming? No! It was real. He has proof on his left hand. That man really is the cause of everything. How could these kids understand? How could any of them? How could anyone else understand his pain and suffering? Link decides to give it a try. "When I was three, my parents 

mysteriously disappeared. The King of Gerudos named Ganondorf was in the city at the time and found me wandering the street looking for them. He took me home and stayed with me for a week. When they didn't come home he put the kingdom on alert then took me in. He raised me like a son in the Gerudo Fortress, often taking me to see other parts of Hyrule. He introduced me to the King and his daughter. I fell in love with her almost immediately. I soon met Sheik while at the castle and he became my best friend. One day we were at the temple playing when I saw this sword stuck in the ground. It was the Master Sword and somehow I was able to draw it. That was when the King realized I had the Triforce imprinted on my left hand. I carried all three pieces. Darkness was showing its face in our kingdom a few months ago and everyone felt that I was meant to get rid of it. Everyone had their suspicions set on Ganondorf, a man whom I defended because I trusted him more than anyone else in the kingdom. I even called him Master. I thought it was someone else. I tried to pin the blame on someone else, but I was just a blind fool. **A BLIND FOOL!!** Now Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power and is probably tracking me down while causing more havoc in Hyrule. It had to be him. It just had to be him." Link pulls his knees to his chest and buries his face in his arms as he finally breaks down.

Saria rubs his back sympathetically with a look of concern on her face. Mido looked disgusted as Dekii tries hard not to cry. Fortunately Makar and Skullkid already beat him there. They were hugging each other as tears run down their faces. Dekii finally goes up to Link. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Link stops crying and wipes his eyes as he looks down at the children. "There is hic one thing. Do any of you have an ocarina?"

Saria looks at him questionably but gives him her Fairy Ocarina. He then plays a song that seemed peaceful. The song he uses to call Epona. There was a neigh and a loud bark as Epona followed by Shadow somehow found their way to him in a matter of seconds. How they ever do that was beyond him. He gives the ocarina back and pats Shadow before lifting the wolfs head to look at him. "Get my stuff. Tell no one of my location."

Shadow barks before disappearing in the brush. Link then looks at the children. "I'll be needing somewhere to sleep tonight. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Saria was leading the group through the forest as Link rides Epona. He was still weak from the lost of the Triforce piece. He felt the liquid that Saria gave him wearing off. Finally He slumped forward on Epona. Dekii was also on Epona holding Link to keep him from slipping off. Link began to start mumbling nonstop which received several concerned looks. Finally as Link fell asleep and the ramblings stop Dekii decides to talk. "This is hitting him pretty hard. If our lives depend on this guy then someone should help him. I mean, it's pretty obvious that he won't be able to face Ganondorf alone."

Saria agrees as Mido speaks his mind. "Yeah, but who will go with him. None of us can really leave the forest. We'd die."

Dekii shakes his head. "Wrong. None of you can leave the forest. Us Deku Scrubs can travel freely to any place at any time. I'll go with him on this adventure. Besides, I always wanted to see what's outside the forest."

Saria smiles at Dekii as the scrub adjusts Link a little to keep him from falling off. He sits there stroking the boy's hair as thoughts about what the boy said came back to him. He was going to have to toughen up if he wants to be of any help to this boy. He sighs as they enter Kokari Village.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link wakes up as he feels rejuvenated. He knew he could stand now. He got up and looked around. Suddenly a gentle low voice chuckled behind him. His color drained as he whirled around. In front of him was the biggest tree he had ever seen. It had a face too. One of an old, wise, man. Link stared in awe not noticing that his jaw had dropped. The tree only chuckled more before finally speaking. "Please close your mouth Link. You do not wish for a fly to go in there. Trust me." Links mouth shuts with a snap which only gives the tree more amusement. "No need to be frightened. I am the Great Deku Tree. I am the guardian of the Lost woods and all that live in them. The scrubs are the only ones that can truly fend for themselves. Oh, and your friend brought your clothes and items."

Link looks near the roots to find his tunic, boots, gauntlets, and his stuff. He quickly pulls them on without saying a word. He looks at the tree before finally speaking. "How long have I been out?"

"24 hours boy. Whatever potion they forced you to take was a very powerful one. Mixed in with the loss of one Triforce and you were weakened greatly. You were lucky they only took one."

"I...I wanted to get out of there. I needed to get out. I just said the first spell that came to mind."

"It was Farore's Wind. A spell that binds you in a special gust that takes you where you want to go. Sometimes warp zones have to be established but you didn't need one. You were weak and all you knew was that you needed to get somewhere safe. The woods are the safest place to be, for the moment."

Link looks up at the Great Deku Tree as his memories hit him. Still, he wanted to talk to Ganondorf. At least before making him pay. He at least want to her the man's reasons for his betrayal and crime and lust for power. It was the least the guy owed him. An explanation. As his thoughts reach this conclusion he begins to arm himself. But as he finishes a chill ran down his spine. _He is no longer at the castle he is nowhere in Hyrule City. How do you plan to find him? Does he even know that you are after him?_ Link looked around for the voice only to notice that red eyes appeared on his shadow. The shadow began to take form as it became three-dimensional. The darkness vanished to show a man like Link only with pale skin, black hair and clothes, black sword and shield, and red eyes. He had a sadistic grin on his face and a look of hunger in his eyes. A hunger for what, Link is unsure of. He takes a step back. "Who the hell are you?"

The dark form smiled. _I'm you. I am a part of you. I'm everything that is you, everything you're not and more. I'm your hatred and lust and hunger for pain and blood. I am your shadow, your reflection, your _

_opposite, your darker side. I am you and yet I am not you. I am half and whole. I'm your balance. I am Dark Link, Shadow Link, Link's Shadow, Shade, and many other things. Call me Dark._

Link stares at him trying to comprehend what he just heard. He decided to let it pass before asking another question. "Okay Dark. Why are you here and what do you want with me?" _I'm here because when the Triforce was separated from you, so was I. I was born of the power it took to do just that and the shadow beneath your feet. What I want is for you to survive. Since I am a part of you, I die when you die.Understand? "_Yes but I'm a bit confused." _Confused. Confused is good. Be confused. It makes all this more fun anyway._

Link looked at him as he fused back with Link's shadow, leaving him wondering whether he had just gained an ally or enemy. His thoughts were cut short as screaming could be heard nearby. "Link! Something is happening in Kokari Village!" Link turned his back on the Great Deku Tree and sped off into the woods towards the screams.


	4. Chapter 4

"GOHMA!!"

Kokari run in every direction as a giant spider crushes the homes and buildings of the village. There was one gigantic eye on the front that blasted home after home with a strange white hot beam. Link rushes into the village as one beam misses its target and singes his arm instead. Link clasps his hand over the burn mark as pain showed on his face. He glared daggers as his hand reached for the bow and arrows. He aimed and shot one but it only bounced of the armor. Of course. Link looked around for help. "LINK!"

He spun around at the familiar voice to see Saria running towards him. He quickly picked her up and threw her onto his back as he took the shield to block the next beam. "Any Ideas on how to defeat him!"

"Her"

"**DOES IT REALLY MATTER!!** HOW DO WE DEFEAT HER!!" "Her eye is her weak point. If you can damage it enough you can defeat her." Link fumbles with another arrow as Dekii runs up to them. "LINK!"

Link aimed carefully and shot another arrow, but the monster closed its eye shielding it from all attacks. "DAMN IT!" was all Link could say. He let Saria down and ran up to the monster and tried to avoid its legs as he ran to a tree and began to climb it. When he reached the top he looked down onto Gohma's back. He took a deep breath and jumped, landing on the back of the giant spider. The spider quickly realized someone was on her back but didn't care and Link found out why. No sooner had he landed when thousands of baby Gohma's came crawling along their mother's back up to him. Link swiped at them with his sword but he couldn't stop them all. Some bit his legs, others jumped and tackled his chest and the rest shot very small red beams that burned into his skin. Link gritted his teeth and started to fight his way to the front of the monster. It took a lot of swings from the sword to get there. When he made it he took out an arrow and reached down to stab Gohma in the eye. She screamed in protest and reared back, throwing all but one of her children off in the process. The last one crawled on to Link's back and bit his neck. He felt intense pain shoot through his body. Link pulled out his sword knowing he needed just one chance, an opening, a window of opportunity. Suddenly there was a flash near the roots of a tree which caught the beasts attention. Link took this chance and drove the sword up to the hilt into its eyes. The monster screeched in pain as blood spurted out and splashed over Link's body and the occupant on his back. It then lurched forwards and started to thrash about making the wound worse. Finally it stopped moving and collapsed as the blood spilled out before it into a large pool. Link lays limp on the body as the occupant on his back scuttled around before finally it went up to his head and started to push against as if to wake him up. Link was awake but he realized something. He slowly got up as everyone watched him. The baby Gohma crawled back onto his back as he climbed a tree and looked down at Gohma's body. Along the back of her exoskeleton was a design he had seen before, The same design that was on the back of Ganondorf's cape. Realization hit that this monster was sent by the man he had once been proud to call 'Master'. Robotically he turned his head and looked at all the burning and destroyed buildings and all of the injured and scared Kokari. This was only a taste of his power. All the other places are not as lucky. Link's mind couldn't take it anymore as he slid down to the bottom of the tree, brought his knees to his chest, and began to weep. "Link, are you okay?"

Link looked up into the face of a concerned Kokari. Saria sat down beside him and laid her hand on his back, only to find the baby Gohma sleeping there. Link just realized it was still there. He looked up to see the other baby Gohmas were either returning to the woods or climbing around harmlessly on the wreckage. "Without their mother to teach them, they began to learn from anyone else in the immediate area."

Link looked up to see Dekii as the scrub was holding a bag of some kind. "It's full of deku nuts. When thrown to the ground hard enough, they emit a bright flash that blinds anyone staring at it. They are also good for a diversion."

Link blinked. "That flash... That flash that distracted Gohma, that was you?"

Dekii nodded with eagerness. He pulls of his hat (Showing yellow leaves on his head that looked like Link's hair) And dropped the bag into it. He then places the bag back onto his head and pulls a wooden sword out of his belt to wave it around expert-like. "I am the guardian of the forest. Chosen by Farore, the giver of life, music, and the Triforce of Courage." He bows here to a dumbstruck Link. "I have also decided to go with you on your adventure so you don't have to face it all alone."

Link could only stare as he lets all of this sink in. He didn't know what to do. A fellow guardian? He was just a kid too! Still he offered to keep Link company. Link did not want to go through this alone. Just how many of his old friends are really his enemy. Sheik was with him when he was captured, and wasn't Jeric supposed to be watching Ganondorf. How many magic users were in on this. He heard quite a few voices when the Triforce of Power was taken from him. Maybe, with the help of other fellow guardians, he will finally know the truth and stop all of this. Link felt a smile on his face as he reached forward and pulled Dekii into a tight hug.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Three days later. Link left the forest waving goodbye to the Kokari, Kokorks, Deku Scrubs, and the Skull Kid. Link, Epona, Shadow, Dekii, the baby Gohma, and a small white fairy named Navi headed to the east towards Kakariko village. It was decided that they should head there to talk to the general and leader of the village and Death Mountain to tell them of the turn of events. "Why can't we go to the castle?"

Everyone sighed as the small fairy continued complaining. Link turned to her. "You didn't have to come with us." "I am Dekii's guide. Everyone in the forest has one. Kokori's and Deku Scrubs have fairies, Koroks prefer fireflies, and Skullkids deal with pixies. Pixies are like faries only they are pranksters and troublemakes. Now why are we not going to the castle?" Link sighed. "Because it would be too obvious for Ganondorf and I feel we should clear the darkness out of the surrounding areas."

"oh"

It finally seemed quiet for a while as the continued forward. Dekii was sitting in front of Link on Epona and was looking around at all the sights. Link chuckled at the look of wonder on the scrubs face. It is quite obvious that he has never left the forest before. Link decides to ask. "Do you know how to fight? What can you do?"

Dekii looked at Link and smiled. "Well, let see. I am light and agile and I carry a wooden sword and deku shield. I have deku nuts, a slingshot with deku seeds, a deku stick, deku leaf, telescope, and this pendant that proves my worth." Here he holds up a pendant that has a green stone and the symbol of the forest etched into it. "I can use deku flowers to fly high over the lands. The slingshot, sword, deku nuts and stick are my weapons. The stick also makes a good torch since they can burn for a long time. The leaf blows a gust of wind that can know most things off their feet. I can also shoot sap bubbles and green, light shots. I also carry pipes to play for music."

This caught Links attention. "You play?" Dekii nodded. Link smiled and pulled out a green ocarina. "So do I. If you want we can teach each other our songs."

Dekii's eyes lit up as he thought about the songs he can teach Link. Suddenly a cold wind blew over head as Link felt the Triforce on his hand pulsating. _He knows where we are, Link. He wants the Triforce and you. He wants you alive.I can feel the wind mage's approach. _No sooner did Dark Link finish that last sentence then when a black tornado appeared in front of them. A boy about Link's age emerged. He had light purple skin and hair, dark purple tunic, cape and hat. He had red pants and red sandals on his feet. His ears were pointed like Hylian's and he had one red eye visible as his hair covered the other. The hat had gold trimming around the opening with on huge, circular, red gem. He wore a gold belt with a red, circular buckle. He looked up at Link as the blank emotionless face spoke. "Link, I am so glad I found you. Come! My Master awaits your return."

Link shook his head slowly as he stared into the boy's eye. Goddesses, would it kill the boy to learn how to smile. "Vaati, Ganondorf...Master is waiting for me?" Vaati nodded. "I can't, not until I've talked to him. I won't return." Link expected a fight but instead Vaati turned back and went back into the dark tornado. Once he disappeared into it, the winds dispersed. _He is going to deliver the message. Keep an eye out. There is a distinct difference between dark and evil._

Dekii looked up at Link with a questioning look. "What happened? Where did he go? Link?"

Link's throat was dry. He stared at where Vaati stood just moments before. Finally his jaw moved robotically as a dry raspy voice came out. "Back... He went back to him... to Ganondorf...to deliver the message."

It was Navi's turn to ask a question. "Who was that? Do you know him?" Link nodded but his eyes never left the point. "His name is Vaati. He was once a friend of mine but when I caught him messing with dark magic. Since then he has became cold to everyone. Every time we passed in the castle halls, I feel cold shivers rushing down my spine. I didn't expect him to leave like that. I expected a fight. Why did he...?"

Link could not finish the sentence. After a moment or two of silence, Epona finally jerked forward and continued the movement towards Kakariko village and Death Mountain.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vaati appeared in a gust of winds as he landed in the tower and began to walk down the long halls. After Link escaped, they were forced to flee the castle. They are now in a dark castle created by Master 

Ganondorf's newfound power. The castle is situated near the Gerudo desert but very far from the Hylian castle. Very far. Vaati walked down the halls, as silent as ever. When he finally found the throne room. Ganondorf sat in the throne as an old man with a gem on his forehead and a cloak and hood bowed before him. He then straightened up with the help of his cane. A man with pale skin and cold white eyes wearing the traditional Twilian robe was shaking as he mutters some rather paranoid things. Two old gerudo hags, one with a blue gem and one with red, sat on their brooms nearby speaking to themselves in private. Vaati walked up the rug towards his master and knelt down before him. "Master, I have found Link."

This got everyone in the room to stare at him before Ganondorf stood up. "Well, where is he? Is he here?" Vaati stood up and stared at his master with emotionless eyes. "No, he refused to come with me. He says he will not come until he has talked to you. The boy looked confused, hurt, and uncertain. He is shaken and would like to hear everything from your mouth."

Ganon stared at the small figure in front of him like he suddenly sprouted two heads. He then sat down in his throne and rube his face in his hand and brushed it through his hair. He finally sighed as all eyes were on him. "What is his next destination?" "Kakariko village, sir." Ganon straightened up "Tell all in the village and Death Mountain region that I want him alive. We need those other two pieces. I also hope to convince him to our side. If it comes to it, I will find the boy on my own."

Everyone stood straight as they mumbled a "Yes, Master" then they each left to get to their jobs, leaving the Evil King all alone to think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In case you haven't guessed yet Dekii is Deku Link from Majora's Mask. I always called him Dekii. I decided to bring back Dekii, Darmani, and Mikau from MM as Friends for Link. I'll be putting in my own OC's soon enough. I rated the story M for blood, gore, and violence. We just haven't gotten to the gory part yet. There are also very mild sexual themes but no real sex. Sex stories are not my thing. I don't know if I want to add Fierce Deity or not. If I do put him in, it probably won't be until near the end. Dark Link will not be fighting until after Mikau joins so don't get hopes up as to what will happen. If you want to know more, then you are going to have to read the story.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"We made it!"

Dekii was filled with excitment as the group entered Kakariko village. The village leader named Renado looked up at their arrival while he was tending to a sick man in front of his house. He got up and told his 14 year old daughter, Luda, to see to the man. Renado then approached the group as they looked around. Link was looking at the ground still deep in thought. "Welcome to Kakariko. I am the village leader. Is there anything I can help you travelers with."

Link finally looks at Renado. "Yeah, can you help us find a place to stay for the night and send a message to Zelda to not worry about me. That I am alright for the most part."

Renado looks at him suspiciously before asking. "You know the princess?"

"Yeah, She is a very close friend. I am Link."

Renado's eyes widen as realization hit him. "OH! Master Link! I am so sorry that I didn't recognize you."

Link nodded with a slight smile as Renado got closer look at him. "You seem to be a little pale and you are not holding up as well. I'll get you somewhere to sleep tonight and some food. After you, Vaati, Zant, Agahnim, Koume, Kotake, and Ganondorf all disappeared from the castle at the same time, everyone feared the worse for you. We then saw Agahnim attack Kakariko with some moblins. You were right about them. Where is Master Ganondorf and who are these other travelers."

Link was nodding while listening to him. When he got to the questions he sighed and looked Renado in the eyes. "This is Dekii, Navi, and Gohma. They are friends and they decided to join me on my journey. As for Mas...err ...Ganondorf..." Link dropped his gaze as a look of pain overtook them. "He is their master now. He has taken the Triforce of Power."

Renado's face flushed of color. He was soon as pale as Link. "I-I'm s-so sorry Master Link. I knew he was like a father to you. I actually never thought he would do this to you. I actually thought it would be Agahnim. When you two disappeared we thought the both of you were captured."

Link just nodded. He looked up at Renado as he turned and headed towards the in. He then looked up and around the village. Kakoriko village has a huge windmill on top of a high hill. It is where the ground the wheat they grow into flour. This place also has a hotel, a bar, an archery range, a potion shop, and a 

temple with a graveyard situated right behind it. Many are buried there; Zoras, Sheikah, Gorons, Hylians, and even weary travelers from other lands. They find the land so beutiful they decide to never leave.

Below the village is the Sheikah Caverns where the Sheikah lived. The Sheikah live in their own little community down there. They have rooms, schools, and even a training room down there. There is also a huge chamber used for rituals down there. Sheik showed him everything down there. Link was accepted by the Sheikah as one of their own. Since then Link usually carries around some throwing knives or needles just in case, but he can't use the chain the way that Sheik can.

Link sighed at these thoughts and followed Renado to the inn. He found the leader inside talking to the inn keeper. Dekii was sitting at a table and looking around while Navi sat on Shadow's head. He looked back to see Epona lead to the stables before turning back inside and walking up to Dekii. "You okay, little warrior? I know this is your first time outside the forest. How are you holding up."

Dekii looked at Link with happiness in his eyes. "Great! I would love to see more of the kingdom."

Renado approached them and bowed. "You can stay here the night. Anju is actually more than happy to have you stay for awhile." Just as he finished Link motioned for him to stand straight. "Yeah, yeah, enough with the bowing. I'm not your king, yet. Just greet me as a friend. I rather not be bowed to."

Renado couldn't help but smile. He was always a kind and gentle person. He treats everyone like family. He and Ganondorf were on such good terms too. Now, though, everything seems to be falling apart. Although Link and Renado were smiling towards each other, Link was not trusting him in the least. Link will be sleeping with dagger in hand tonight. He can't afford to trust anyone at the moment. Not until he at least talks to Ganon.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was midnight and Link just can't seem to get to sleep. He yawns as he grips his dagger under his pillow. He just lays there with his eyes shut lying on his chest. He listened to his breathing as he tries to find some way to go to sleep.

He suddenly hears something. It's breathing but not his own. Is it Dekii? No. It sounds like, a girl? Link's eyes snap open to find he was staring into a blank grey eye. He jumped as he pulled his knife that was soon blocked by another. "Calm yourself Link, we are friends."

Two Sheikah girls were sitting at the foot of his bed. Twins by the look of it. They were identical. They had grey tights and bandages all over their bodies. Armor plates covered their chest, each with a Sheikan symbol. They had a cowl cover their mouth and nose and incredibly long grey hair that goes just below their thighs and cover their left eye. One had a ponytail while the other kept her hair down. Link recognize them. They've met before. The one with a ponytail is Anya, and her sister is Hana. Anya and Hana. Link grits his teeth as he looks at them before thinking. "Friends? I can't have you here. After what happened, I don't know who to trust anymore."

Hana stood up as she tries not to sound concern. "You can always trust us Link."

Link tries not to yell in anger and frustration. "That's what Ganaondorf said!! He said I could always trust him!! HE LIED!! He lied...Master...lied..."

Link places his face in his hands as he tries not to cry or shout in frustration. Hana and Anya looked at each other, understanding that Link's trust in everyone was broken after his adopted father betrayed him and all of Hyrule. Hana being the more sensitive of the two sat down next to Link and carefully puts her arms around him. Link didn't fight it off. Tears started to flow as he leaned into Hana, allowing her to hold him just this once. Link took a deep breath and calmed down before falling asleep in Hana's arms.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link wakes up the next morning, still shaken from last night. He opens his eyes and notice that he was not alone in bed. Hana on his right, Anaya on his left. Both had their arms wrapped around him and were asleep. Link felt his face redden as he jumped out of bed waking the two in the process. "AH! uh! S-sorry...I, um, why were you two...what were you thinking!"

Anaya stood up and was inches from Link's face. "That you needed comfort and protection. Besides, when we did lay down you stopped talking in your sleep. We thought, it was the best way to calm you down."

Link stared at them. He soon realized that he no longer had his dagger and quickly pulled out a throwing knife. "Just leave me alone." He then turned and walked down the stairs to get breakfast. He hears footsteps and knew they were following him.

He sat down at a table and places the throwing knife on it before shooting them a glare warning them to step back. They keep their distance from him as they walk around and sit on the other side. They were quiet until Dekii cheerfully jumped up and sat in Link's lap. Hana and Anya did not seem happy that he let a strange scrub get so close to him, but Link didn't care. Dekii was like him; chosen against his will to be a hero and guardian. Link lifted his hand and placed it on Dekii's head causing the scrub's hat to cover his eyes. Dekii just giggles before telling Link to kindly remove his hand.

After breakfast, Link went to Renado. He told Navi to keep an eye on anyone and everyone. If Navi was at all confused about this, she hid her confusion. Link finally turned to Renado. "What is the situation here. I noticed that there are some rather upset people walking around."

Renado jumped as he turns to look at Link. He frowned as he points towards the mountain. "It's the Gorons. Apparently a dragon named Volvagia came to roost in their mountain and has been attacking Goron Village. It has us in Kakariko frightened because the dragon sometimes fly over the village. We think that someday it might attack us."

Link nodded as he turned to Dekii and Navi. "We are going to Death Mountain. We have to help the Goron tribe. Anyone has a problem with that?" Dekii shook his head as Anya and Hana spoke up in unison. "Can we come? Please? Please? Please? Pretty please with honey on top?" Link gave a deep sigh before nodding. He felt he was going to regret this.


	6. Chapter 6

Link was leading the crew as they trudged up the side of the mountain. He looks back at Shadow, Dekii, Navi, Hana, and Anya before feeling for the baby Gohma still on his back. Then he continued marching up the side of the mountain. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead already. _Tired already? Seems that the mountain has gotten hotter since our last visit. _He hated to admit it but Dark Link was right. Why was the ground so hot?

As they reached the top, the answer became clear. Right in front of them there were pools of lava flooding the area. The group stares at it for a moment before Dekii spoke. "You do know that I'm a plant, right? I'll frizzle up in this lava faster than anything you can imagine!"

Link nods slowly as he tries to look for a bridge or path over the lava. "Need help?" Link and Dekii spins around as Hana and Anya draw their weapons only to find Darunia standing behind them. Link backs away somewhat to the annoyance of Hana and Anya. Link then nods to Darunia. "Brother, is this the problem you were referring to?"

"Yes but you shouldn't worry about our problems. We can handle it. What about you? Where have you been? All of a sudden you and a handful of others from the castle disappeared. Not to mention you were all able to use magic so that did not look well. We are able to convince everyone that you were not behind all of this but everyone else even we are not too sure about."

Link's eyes hit the ground as Dekii clears his throat. "That's because the others were in on it and they have the Triforce of Power. 'Gu-Gannydarph' was in on it." Hana and Anya had distinct smiles on their faces while Navi bursts out laughing. Darunia got the message and looks uneasily at Link as the hero turns back to the lava. Dekii continues. "We are trying to undo what 'Gannydarph' did."

Darmani nods as he tries not to laugh at Dekii's inability to pronounce Ganondorf's name right. "Well in that case. I'll build a bridge for us to get across. We'll talk once we are in Goron City."

With that Darunia rolled up and pounded the ground as a bridge of stone rose out of the lava. It was now safe to cross the bridge. Darunia led them across to the other side and showed them around. A huge city of caverns and tunnels inside the mountain. After the tour, the Big Brother of the Gorons pulled them aside. "Listen, we have everything under control here. The hero chosen by the goddesses here is already has everything under control. He has gone in and out of the volcano several times and knows what he is doing. You should try at the lake."

As he finished there was noise made as a Goron with sideburns like Darunia and a red hat and chain belt came in and slumped on a stone chair. "Darunia, I need to talk to you. It appears that there are double triggers that requires two beings to be down there instead of one."

Darunia opened his mouth to speak but Dekii spoke first. "Why not let Link help? He is strong and he and I wish to help all of Hyrule to rid it from the evil that was brought upon it."

Dekii smiles proudly as the two Gorons looked at him. Finally the Goron stands up and talks to him. "And exactly, Who are you?"

"I am the guardian of the forest. Chosen by Farore, the giver of life, music, and the Triforce of Courage. I am the warrior of the scrubs. I am the humble servant to the Kokari. The name is Dekii."

Hana and Anya giggle as Link shakes his head. Link then got up and held a hand to the Goron. "I am the supposed Guardian of the Triforce. Link's the name."

"I am Anya and this is my sister Hana. We are Sheikah, here to protect Link."

"And I am Navi. I am Dekii's best friend and guide."

The Goron nodded looking deeply impressed. He then shook Link's hand as he decided to Introduce himself. "**I**, brother, am the guardian of the mountain. Chosen by Din, the giver of earth, magic, and the Triforce of Power. I am the hero of the Gorons and I also guard Kakariko below. The name's Darmani, brother."

Link smiles but then grits his teeth as he is pulled into tight a Goron hug. _Another hero? How many are there? _Link ignores Dark Link as he is pulled into his own thoughts. 'At least there is another I can trust.'

As he finished his thought, Darmani turns to Darunia. "Hand the bunch Goron-made clothes. Also give Link some iron boots, mole mitts, and bombs. He'll need them to help me."

Darunia was surprised but just smiled and nodded before telling his brothers. Link looks at him questioningly. Darmani saw the look and laughed. "The clothes will protect you from the heat and lava, the boots will help you stand your ground and navigate on magnets, the bombs help break down obstacles, and the mitts will allow you to create a tunnel or path through thick dirt."

Link nods in understanding before being pulled aside for measurements.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_The boy will be walking into a trap when he leaves. I can feel it. One more is waiting for him to leave the mountain so that he can capture him. Another one of Ganon's men. The bastard really wants that Triforce. Not that I blame him. His power can only increase to unstoppable amounts with such an artifact. Still, I can't let him have it. This boy won't live long without it. What 'Ganny' doesn't know is that more than half of his so called 'minions' would rather have the boy dead. If they get their hands on the Triforce then the bastards will kill the boy the first chance they get. Besides, this boy is my own ticket to getting stronger. As his pain grows, so will my power. It is only a matter of time now before I am able to split myself completely from him. For now, I need him. Something does puzzle me. Will we still be linked if we part? I must know for sure. I'll find out soon._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link felt himself sweating already as he followed Darmani into the mountain. The usually dormant volcano was rising in temperature as it was about to erupt again. Dekii was having trouble getting the nerves to even walk so Hana and Anya took turns carrying him. Being the teenage girls they were, they caught Dekii cute and huggable. Dekii didn't seem to mind at all. As a matter of fact, he was loving the attention. You could almost see him smile. Hard to do so with the type of mouth he had. Link rolled his eyes as he switched his attention to Darmani. "Welcome to the volcano part of Death Mountain. Don't worry. The clothes will protect you all from heat and lava. Anyway, You are probably wondering what I need you for."

Link nodded as he looked the place over. Darmani smiled as he raised his hand. "I already cleared out half of this place. Unfortunately it appears that the second half requires two beings instead of one. I was going to seek help of a fellow Goron but then again I heard about you from Big Brother and there was no way I was going to pass up a chance to see you in action."

Link could only smile at the comment. He felt that the weight he had when he first arrived in the forest was slowly lifting. Dekii finally speaks up. "No one here is as strong as a Goron but we'll try our best." Darmani nodded. "Great! Then follow me!"

And so they did. You could say it was a hoot getting through it. As they entered one room, they found that two chains on opposite sides of the room have to be pulled simultaneously. Now Link saw where the problem was. The obstacles are indeed meant for two bodies and not one. Link looked at Darmani before putting on the iron boots and moving to one of the chains.

Dekii proved to be surprisingly useful. His deku nuts paralyzed enemies his slingshot knocked enemies down from a distance, and he could shoot a small green orb of light from his mouth that threw other enemies back. He was a pretty good fighter as well.

The sisters, Anya and Hana, were quick, agile, and sneaky, but then again so are many other Sheikah. Link was still weary around them and was not ready to trust yet.

Shadow would growl when he could sense a monster nearby and Baby Gohma stayed out of their way and merely watched them. Link knew it was trying to learn from its new surrogate mother who just so happen to be Link. Maybe since it was a baby, Link could learn to trust it. He would smile at the thought, and lately it has become rare to see Link smile.

The rather odd group traveled together until Shadow lets out a low growl of warning, but something was different. His tail would usually be up high but instead it was low to the ground and something in his eyes held nervousness. Link seeing this ripped out his shield just in time to block a giant blast of fire meant for him. He then lowers his shield just as he heard Darmani. "THAT is one big dodongo!"

Link looks up to see a green, mountain size dodongo with a long, red tail and a horn on its nose. It had huge fangs out of its upper and lower teeth. It had legs as thick as tree trunks with claws as long as Link's forearm. This is so not going go well.

Link's first thought was to get Dekii and the Baby Gohma out of danger. He grabbed them and tossed the two onto a high ledge. The giant dodongo came charging at the rest of the group as they all dodged to the side. The room they were in was huge so they had no trouble finding room to run. Link ran over to Darmani. "What is the weak point of a regular dodongo."

Darmani looked at Link and nodded before motioning to the neck and tail. "Throw a bomb in its mouth or slash the tail. The bomb does more damage but tail is easier to get to."

Link nods before calling out Anya and Hana. "You two aim for the tail. Once its mouth is open, Darmani and I will try to get it to swallow a bomb."

Anya nodded quickly and was off in a flash. Hana on the other hand shot Link a frightened look before following. Link knew that she was probably frightened since She is the more sensitive and kind one and Anya is the more tomboyish and adventurous one. Anya was already digging her knife into the tail as Hana comes up on the other side. As the dodongo swung around to deal with Anya, Hana dug her knife deep into its tail. The monster roared as it turned to Hana leaving its tail open once again for Anya. Link saw Darmani smile at the scene as he could hear Dekii somewhere laughing at the monsters stupidity. Darmani finally turned to Link and handed him a huge barrel with a fuse and a skull on it. "That is a powdered keg. If we can only get the monster to swallow one then that should do it, but we only have two tries so make them count."

"Right."

Darmani ran at it first. He was a better shot since he had handled bombs almost all his life. When the monster turned back to Hana it opened its mouth. This was it! Darmani heaved the bomb with all his might but the monster blew flames before the powder keg could enter. Here Darmani cursed as he rolled to the side. Link looks up at the ledge where Dekii is and watched as the scrub wrote down the word for future reference. It was Link's turn. He approached the monster as it moved its tail out of both girls reach, finally catching on to what was happening. It kept its mouth shut tight as it turned to Shadow. Suddenly Dekii jumped down off the ledge and ran between the dodongo's legs. He grabs the end of his hat and moves it under the dodongo's belly. "Goochie, goochie, goo."

The monster burst out laughing as everyone just stands there dumbstruck. Still a little shocked, Link lit the fuse and tossed the bomb into its mouth. The monster screeched right before its head and stomach were blown off, showering everyone in blood and guts, and poor little Dekii got covered head to foot so that the color of his wooden skin didn't even show through. Link runs up to Dekii as the scrub was chest deep in blood, gore, and who knows what else. "You okay?"

Dekii simply nodded as Link pulled him out. Darmani looked at them as he motions to the door. There is a hot spring beyond there where we can get cleaned up.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Girls have all the fun.

Navi, Hana and Anya had called dibs on the springs first and offered if Dekii and Shadow would like to join them. Dekii stated that it was tempting but he would like to know Darmani more. Shadow on the other hand jumped in after them. Everyone thinks that there is a possibility the the wolf is...well...a wolf. (1) As they bathe, Link, Darmani, Dekii and the baby gohma wait outside. Link was wiping some excess gore off of the tiny Deku Scrub while the baby gohma licks his shield clean. (A/N: All together now. Eeeewwww) Darmani looks the scrub over before speaking. "THAT was a gutsy move small one."

Dekii looks at Darmani. "PLEASE, don't say guts."

Darmani nodded as he smiled apologetically. "Right. Anyway what you did was brave. Crazy, dangerous, and downright stupid, but brave. You make a great hero."

Dekii smiles with pride. Link couldn't help but smile as He brushes bits of flesh out of Dekii's hair. They soon heard Hana's voice. "Okay boys. Your turn."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: (Previous chapter)When I said Shadow was a wolf, I meant he is a canine that has an obvious attraction for pretty girls. He is like Brock from poke'mon, always flirting.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link was carrying a heavy megaton hammer over his shoulder that he conveniently found in the room after the dodongo. Link and friends continues traveling through the volcano as realization hits that the temperature is rising. Darmani looked worried. Link finally took a breath and ask. "What's the matter?"

Darmani looks at Link, "The mountain is on the verge to erupt, but it feels like that this one could hit Kakariko at the bottom."

THAT caught Link's attention. "WHAT?! We have to pick up the pace!"

Everyone agreed. Dekii was carried by Hana as they began to rush through the room. Darmani and Link remain on the front as they swung at every single enemy that came their way. Link soon realized that there were no more puzzles to solve. It was a top down battle to the boss. Link tried to point this out to Darmani as he smashed a smaller dodongo flat, but Darmani was too busy destroying some annoying fire keese. Anya slashes a knife through of the keese as Shadow bites down hard on a dodongo's tail. The dodongo spun around but Shadow held tightly for dear life. Hana stayed at a safe distance holding Dekii as baby gohma rode on Link's back. As they battled through the last of them, Hana sat down and waited until the rest joined her and Dekii. Hana looks up at Darmani. "Any plans on how to defeat Volvagia."

Darmani shook his head. "All I know is his head is his weak point."

Link nodded. "That is really all we need to know, as well as the fact that he is a flying, fire-breathing dragon."

Darmani smiled. "Okay. He's a flying, fire-breathing dragon."

Anya glared at him as she put her hands on her hips. "Smartass"

Link and Hana laughed as Dekii wrote down the new word. He looked up at them waiting for something else to pop out. Link reached behind him and pulled the baby gohma on his lap. As he stroked the now purring spider he realized something. "Where's Navi?" Dekii pointed at his hat. "It's too hot for her and there are no tunics in her size."

Link merely gives a nod and stands up as he kicks a disembodied moblin head aside. He turns to the end of the room where a giant door stands. The boss door. Link could feel a lump in his throat but he quickly readied himself. "Let's go."

Darmani and Link (with the help of the iron boots) push the heavy, iron door open. Link grunts as he pushes the door one more inch. Then places his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Darmani went into the room and to look around.

They were in the very center of the volcano. There was a shaft going up with the exit at the top visible. There was a pool of boiling lava in the center and holes in the wall. The holes gave off a huge amount of heat like a ventilation shaft. Link walks in as Dekii jumps out of Hana's arms and over to the pool of lava. He looks at it before praising the red kilt he was wearing that protects him from being burned. It was obvious that this room scared Dekii. Suddenly Shadow begins to growl. Realizing that Volvagia is close, the group gets ready for a fight as baby gohma crawls to safety. Suddenly the ground rumbles as the lava ripples. Rocks fall from the ceiling and smoke starts to rise out of the holes. Suddenly a tower of lava shoots up and as it falls back down it reveals a huge dragon with long leathery wings, Two strong arms but no back legs, A long tail, and a mask with ram-like horns and a red jewel in the middle. There were flames flowing out from the back of the mask like burning, red hair. Before anyone could react, Volvagia sprung forth and snatched up Dekii before flying into one of the holes. Dekii's screams and shouting could be heard. "DEKII!!"

The holes were out of reach so no one could follow. Not even Hana or Anya could jump _that_ high. Suddenly the screaming was coming from another hole as Volvagia appeared with Dekii in its grip. The monster was too high to attack. Link quickly pulls out his bow and arrow. He pulled back and let's go as the arrow soars through the sky and hits the red gem in the mask. The monster shreiked as it dove into the lava with Dekii. Link felt his eyes widen and his stomach drop. he goron tunic should protect Dekii, but still. The monster pulled its head out as it tried to take a bite out of Link. Darmani dove in and smashed his fist against the mask, knocking it off. Anya and Hana came running as the beast took flight again. With his face now exposed it would be easier to beat him. Darmani rolled around the lava waiting for the beast as Link pulled out his megaton hammer. Anya and Hana knew that they needed to get the monster out of the sky. They threw throwing knives at the wings, causing the beast to once again plummet into the lava. Darmani practically dove into the lava and dragged the beast out as he had one arm around its neck and the other clutching the talons that were gripping Dekii. Link knew that this had t end. He aimed carefully, and with one swift movement he brought the hammer crashing down on Volvagia's skull right between the eyes. There was a sickening crunch as the dragon's screeches suddenly stop. It became dead silent as the lava began to cool and harden and the smoke stopped flowing. Dekii was no longer screaming but was coughing from the smoke that entered his lungs. Link raced over and helps to pull Dekii out of the talons. Dekii dove into Link's arms and clung to him, twisting his hands painfully into his tunic. Link holds Dekii close as the scrub busts into tears. "I-I th-thought I was a g-goner!"

Link puts one hand on Dekii's back and begin to rub it. Dekii began to calm down as his sniffles could still be heard. Anya walked over to the dragon and kicked it to make sure it was dead. "Eeeeewwwww, it spurting blood from its eyes and nose. You crushed his skull good."

Darmani looked around as the temperature dropped in the volcano. It was still hot but it was more manageable now. He smiled before turning to the group. "So, mind if I join you guys?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Darunia was surprised but proud of the results as well as the idea of Darmani joining them. "I take it you are going to Lake Hylia then? Only the bravest Gorons ever go to the Zora domain."

Darmani smiles as he gives Darunia a big Goron hug. "I'll be a great ambassador for the Gorons. I'll show them that we mountain dwelling folk are kind and gentle and not savages as some of them claim."

Link nods as he leads them out. Other then Dekii, they were lucky to get out of there without a scratch, but how long will their luck hold out. "We will be heading to Zora domain first, then we will clear up the trouble in Lake Hylia."

Dekii nods as he snuggles into Link's arms. Suddenly a knife comes out of nowhere and misses Hana by inches as A sheikah boy in a grey body suit, green eyes, and blond hair lands behind Link and brings a daager to his throat. Link is frozen as the boy behind him says. "Don't make any sudden movements and you will not be harmed. Master is waiting for you, and he wants you alive and unharmed."

Any and Hana stared at the boy until realization hit them as to who he is. "Jeric!"

Link's ears twitch slightly. 'Jeric?? So he was working with Ganondorf too. He used to be a great friend too. Is Sheik my enemy as well? Who else is my enemy?'

Dekii reached up slowly since Jeric didn't seem to notice that Dekii was alive and not some stuffed toy. He grabbed the knife and wrenched it from Jeric's hand as Anya was on him in mere seconds. Link flops down to the ground as he hears Darmani and Anya fight Jeric but his mind was somewhere else. Dekii looked up at Link as he realized that Link was hurt. He then snuggled closer to Link to comfort him. 'I won't let him do this alone. I will make sure that he can always trust me.'

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They left Kakoriko with Hana and Anya on Epona, Dekii riding on Darmani's shoulders, and baby gohma on Link's back. Link looks at Navi as she flies up into the air before coming down to land on Shadow's head. Link walked on as they walked they found the had to cross a bridge over the raging Zora river to head north. The river was miles below them in the Kakoriko Canyon. They crossed the bridge with Darmani in the front and Epona bringing up the rear. Suddenly Epona stopped and began to back up. Link turned to look at her when suddenly the part of the bridge underneath him crumbled and sends him plummeting to the water below. Link closed his eyes and waited for the end, but it never came. Link realised that someone was holding him. He opens his eyes slowly to look at the red eye of the wind mage. "Vaati!"

He looked as if he never heard Link but flew up to the bridge and placed Link on the other side where everyone was staring at them. Anya and Hana looked ready for a fight as Vaati stepped away from Link and bowed before saying, "Be more careful master Link. You could seriously hurt yourself, or worse." and dissapears. Link stares dumbstruck as he hears the oh so familiar voice of Dark Link. _Just because he is dark doesn't make him evil. Maybe you cna convince him to be your ally. _Link thought about it. He then shook his head and decided to give it more thought later when his head didn't hurt. He felt a nip on his neck, signaling that baby gohma was tired. He then frowned. "Time to give you a name small one. Anyone got any ideas?"

Darmani was shaken from his own thoughts as he realized what Link in asking. "For the gohma? Well, what would you name it?"

Link thought about it for a moment as he pulled her into his arms. He looks down at the small gohma before smiling. "Mimi. From now on, your name is Mimi."

Mimi looked at him for a moment before doing a movement that looked like she was nodding yes. Link smiled. He might as well try and scrape as much happiness as possible before he faces Ganondorf. He just hope he can talk to him and maybe get him to change. Ganondorf has some kindness in him, he can change. Link has made his decision as he placed Mimi back on his back and continued to Zora's Domain.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(A/N) Remember Jeric from chapter 2? He was supposed to be watching Ganondorf the night that Link lost the Triforce of Power. Who would of thought that he helped with the kidnapping? R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

They continue on their journey as they head north. Dekii was asking all sorts of questions about Zora Domain. "What's it like? What are Zoras? What do they have to do with Lake Hylia?"

Link smiled as he repeatedly told Dekii that he'll find out soon. Hana and Anya were on the ground as they allowed Link to be on the horse. Link knew that it was no use arguing but continued to ask why they didn't bring their own horses. Darmani was eating a rock he picked up and Shadow was chasing a rabbit nearby. It was like some friends traveling together. Link felt at peace, until he was knocked off his horse when something fell out of the sky and landed on top of him. He looks up to see a Rito laying on him. The Rito was wounded and had a broken arm. The others went to see if he was okay. Darmani knelt down and picked up the Rito. "Guy looks like he's been through hell and back."

I finally had it. "Try to refrain from swearing, please." I was too late though because Dekii was already writing it down. Darmani smiled apologetically and looks back down at the Rito. They need to get him somewhere and fast. Hana looked at their current position. "We have two places to go. Castle town-"

"Pass!" Link shoots out. Hana shoots Link a curious look and continues. "Or we could head to Lon Lon Ranch."

Link nods. "The ranch it is."

He gets up and helps Darmani place the Rito carefully on Epona's back. Link tohugt for a moment as they changed directions for the ranch. "While we are there, we should rent out a couple more horses for you girls."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The entered Lon Lon Ranch after a four hour walk. Link felt his feet was sore and was ready to collapse. Honestly, he never walked so much before. He was always riding on Epona to get from place to place and he never really found a need to walk so much since he was treated with as much respect as his Master. Link felt the air go silent for a moment. It was way too quiet. Hana and Anya seemed to notice. They were ready for an attack, but nothing could protect him from the horror that awaited. Suddenly a girl with brown hair and a cream colored dress tackled Link to the ground. "LINK!"

"Malon! Get off!"

Darmani was laughing at the scene as Hana and Anya helped pull Malon off of Link. When Link was back on his feet he receives a punch in the shoulder from Malon. "Where have you been? Hyrule was in panic when the whole lot of you disappeared. Sheik came right over to deliver the news. Honestly! We have a crisis at hand and -"

Malon was cut off by the depressed look on Link's face and knew that something was wrong. Hana and Anya cleared their throats as Anya explained. "Ganondorf betrayed Hyrule and has the Triforce of Power. We are trying to clean up his mess."

Malon looked at the twins, at Darmani, at Dekii, and finally Link with a look of shock on her face. She, like Link, actually believed that Ganondorf wasn't the one. Her arms dropped to her side as she stared at Link. Finally she walked up to him and hugged him. "How can he do this? I actually believed in him, and he goes and betray everyone. Link, I am so sorry."

Link simply nodded. He then backed away and pointed to Epona. "We picked up and injured Rito. Can you help him?"

Malon smiled and nodded. Darmani carefully lifted the Rito off of Epona and took him inside. Anya and Hana went to look at the horses as Dekii hopped up into Malon's arms. Malon took Link and Dekii inside.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They were all eating dinner as Link was introducing everyone to Malon. Dekii was sitting on a stack of books while Darmani had to use a stool. "And last but not least, Mimi. She thinks of me as her surrogate parent."

Malon giggled before looking at Mimi who was only eating out of Link's hand and refuses to eat out of her bowl. "She certainly is cute. Anyway the Rito is fine. He needs rest now. You all can stay the night if you wish."

Link nods. "That would be nice." He couldn't explain why but he always trusted Malon and knew that the only one who could ever break THAT was Malon herself. Malon nodded as she stood up and began to collect dishes. Dekii immediately got up to help her. Darmani got up and stretched as he went to the door. "We Gorons are particular to the hard ground. I'll be sleeping outside."

Hana and Anya left to check up on the Rito which leaves Link, Shadow, and Mimi. Link picks up Mimi and goes over to the couch to sit down. He pets her as he thought about Malon. How is it that he can trust her but not Sheik or Zelda. Sheik is his best friend and he is in love with Zelda. Still, the attack happened in the castle and Ganondorf was a pretty damn good actor. Who to say that the princess or her loyal sheikah aren't acting as well. Malon is just a friend as well as one of his fans. He has a good crowd of fan girls who all want a piece of him, yet he trusts her. She talked to him like he was a brother and would confine all her secrets in him. She kept nothing from him and would treat his master like he was the King himself. Malon would always show things to Link and knew the greatest hiding spots for treasures that they both kept. Malon may not be his girlfriend, but she certainly is something special. Link then realized something as he looked around. "Where's your father?"

Malon looked up from the sink. "Oh! He's at Hyrule to deliver the milk to the bar there. The barman says he wants to try a new mixture using milk in one of his drinks."

Link nodded, making a note to go to the bar when he gets a chance. He is an adult and knew the barman well. Link decided to look over the map of Hyrule. He gets up, holding Mimi, and walks over to the table. He puts the baby gohma down and unrolls the map to look things over. He sighs as he realized something. To get from Zora Domain to Lake Hylia the shortest route is to walk right through Castle Town. He just hopes to not run into too much trouble. "I'm going to bed early."

Malon nodded as she turned to Dekii and knelt downs so she was able to look at him face to face. "Will you be a dear and take Link to where he'll be sleeping tonight? You two will be sharing the same room after all."

Dekii nodded and took off with Link behind him. When Link entered one of Malon's many guest rooms He took off his boots and sat on the bed. The Lon Lon Ranch also acts as an Inn for weary travelers. They usually charge people a cheap price to stay the night but Link is always a freebee. Link takes off his tunic and chain mail and slid under the blankets for a good night sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link wakes up to feel once again a weight to his left and right. He opens his eyes right into Hana's face right before jumping out of bed. "Will you two cut that out?" He couldn't help but yell. He did not want anyone walking in and getting the wrong idea. The girls looked up at him and he knew the answers right away. Link was mumbling in my sleep again. Hana looked concerned as she got up while Anya simply yawned as she stretched as if oblivious to what Link said. Dekii was up when he heard Link scream and began to laugh at what he saw. Link stormed out of the room in a huff.

He was storming across the hall when he heard a moan in another room. He looked in the room to see the Rito was awake and looking himself over in the mirror. He groaned when he looked over his broken arm. "And it was my good arm too. Goddesses, why do you have to be so cruel. I'd love to get that Helmaroc King and give him a good knife up the-"

"Ahem!" As Link cleared his throat, the color drained from the Rito's face. He quickly turns to see Link and sighs in relief. "Oh, it's you. You were the one I fell on."

Link nods as he rubs his head. "Yeah, knocked the wind out of me. At least your landing was soft. Name's Link by the way."

"Quill, and thank you for helping me. I was attacked by the fierce Helmaroc King. He is a monstrous bird that soars the skies attacking any poor soul that crosses his path. I fell victim to him just like many other of my kind."

Link nods as he thinks about this. "Well, Malon will take care of you while you heal. The rest of us are heading to Zora Domain."

Quill jumped up and looked nervous. "If you don't mind me asking, can I come with you. Until that bird is out of the sky I don't feel too comfortable about staying in one spot for so long."

Link opens his mouth to speak when he hears another voice from the door. "I'm coming too." Link spins around to see Malon standing there and began to shout objections at her, but he could not stop her from coming and he knows it. She was unbearably stubborn. Link gave in and began to walk downstairs to breakfast.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes were cleaned up, Malon came downstairs. "It turned out that my father returned last night while we were all sleeping. He told me to be careful and take my bow. He will also ask the Gorman brothers and Romani's Ranch for any help if he needs it."

Link nods. This part of the lands is farm country. There were several different farms and ranches her. This included Lon Lon Ranch, Romani's Ranch, Ordon farm, Gorman Track, and The Cucco Farm. Each delivering their own goods in helping to feed Hyrule. The best part was that they act like one big family and tend to lend help where it is needed. Gorons owned the mines, Zoras owned the fishing grounds, Ritos do mail delivery, and Twili deliver magic and items that we can't get in the light world. Pretty much Hyrule is split up into a bunch of lands that trade to keep each other alive. Link has explained that to Dekii and the scrub began to wonder if the forest should contribute something to this trade.

Once they were outside, Quill, Malon, Hana, and Anya all began to choose their horses. Quill chose a chestnut stallion while Malon went with a white mare. Hana chose a white stallion with a black mane while Anya chose a black mare with a white mane. Dekii was sharing Link's ride and Darmani was partial to walking/rolling. Always choosing opposites. They got on their horses and began to head north again. Link made it clear that the first one who starts a fight will be going for a swim. Who'd blame him. The group was a rather odd bunch. A Hylian raised by Gerudos, a Goron, a Deku Scrub, two Sheikahs, a Rito, a farm girl, a gohma, and a wolf heading north to help a tribe of Zoras. They were likely to attract a lot of attention.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last fuckin' time Navi! NO!!"

"Language Darmani!"

"That's it!"

Link snatches Navi out of the air and shoves her in a bottle then puts a cork in the opening so she couldn't escape. He shoves the bottle into his pouch. He then turns to Darmani. "If you keep the swearing up, you better hope that Gorons can breathe underwater!"

Darmani's eyes widen as Dekii wrote down the new word. Dekii then rolled up the parchment and puts it back in his hat. Malon looked amazed. "How much do you store in that hat?"

"Quite a bit. It was a spell that Saria taught me. I put it on my hat so it also acts as a pouch and best of all, only I can add or remove anything in it. Link has a pouch on his belt like it and I made a pouch for Darmani too. Hana and Anya denied my request to make them one. Would you and Quill like one?"

Quill and Malon looked at each other for a minute then nodded at Dekii. Dekii nodded and held out his hand. "Do you two have anything that you store stuff in like a pouch or wallet? Sometimes clothes or other items are acceptable."

While Quill hands over his delivery bag and Malon a rather creepy looking purse, Link starts shuffling through his stuff. He pulled out his ocarina and began to play a song that Zelda taught him. It was a lullaby and could put anyone to sleep, or so she says. He can mix it with his magic and choose who to put to sleep. He could put one guy to sleep in a room full of people and all the others will come out awake. As he plays he thinks about Zelda and Sheik. He misses them and hopes that his paranoia is wrong and that they are trustworthy. _Look alive, Hero. Zoras are more sophisticated and less friendly then Gorons and won't listen to just any lazy boy. You have to prove your worth._ Link blinks as he pulls the ocarina away from his lips. Why did Dark tell him this? He was right though. Zoras are more strict and sophisticated and don't allow just anyone into the throne room of their domain. Zelda's song will get him into the throne room but to get access to the Lakebed Temple, he will have to do something else to prove he is worthy, and getting the Triforce of Power stolen isn't exactly going to help. "Why did you stop?"

Link looks back at Hana. She looked at him with concern in her eye. She rode her horse up alongside him, while Anya did the same on his other side. Link looks at his ocarina before speaking. "We need to think of a way to prove ourselves worthy to enter the Lakebed Temple. During the meetings in the castle, I heard that there is where their problem lies. To even get into the temple though is a challenge if you are not a Zora. It is a sacred place for them and they are overprotective of it. Only royalty or the Guardian of the Water can give you access and they usually give impossible tests to non-Zoras to make sure only Zoras can get in. Convincing even the guardian himself will be a challenge. That's what is bothering me. To make matters worse, we are bringing a Goron with us and the two tribes aren't exactly friendly towards each other."

Darmani was listening and sighs at the last sentence. "He is correct. Although we are no longer enemies, we can never be friends. It is a harsh reality that we have to find some way around. You know, if I hadn't spoken up back at the mountain, Kakariko would've been covered in lava by now. We Gorons are also touchy about our own land. This damned pride of ours will get us all killed one of these days."

Quill nods as he listens. "I know for a fact that Sheikahs have their own secrets, Gerudos are touchy when it comes to asking for outside help, and farm-landers ask on one but other farm-landers. Ritos are friendly and welcome outside help but even we have our bit of pride. Twili pretty much keep everything to themselves and Subrosians hardly ever come above land. Nonetheless, they are very friendly. Hylians have a vast amount of pride since many of them think they are better than the rest of us. Pretty much, the Yetis are the only one who would open there doors willingly to us."

Malon nods as well as Hana and Anya go ridged in their saddles. Dekii looks up at them. "We children of the forest don't welcome just anyone. Only those that the Great Deku Tree approves of. What do you expect? We are children and can't really defend ourselves. Deku Scrubs can grow up but even then we are small and almost helpless."

Link sighs. "And these are the reasons why our journey is an impossible one, but we need to do it. I know the Gerudos will listen to me. I lived with them for fifteen years. The only real challenge will be convincing the Twili. They live in a mirror universe of our world and are not really friendly towards us. They only signed the peace treaty because everyone else did and we out number them greatly."

Hana pokes Link's shoulder and points ahead as Anya speaks. "We can talk about more later. For now, we're here."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They had walked through a tunnel in the side of the mountain and when they appeared on the other side Many jaws dropped in awe. Link and Quill seemed to have been the only ones in the group to ever see this place. There was a giant pond with paths around it as well as stones and lily pads in it. There were Zoras everywhere. Most looked up at the new visitors and a few step forward to say hello to Link and Quill. One Zora came up to them and spoke up. "Greetings Sir Link and Quill. What brings you two here, and what's with the traveling party?" He adds as he eyes Darmani. Darmani's face turn red as he looks away and grumbles that it wasn't his idea to come here.

"We are here to see the King. Ganondorf has betrayed us and has landed his hands on the Triforce of Power. We need to dispel this darkness quickly if we want to stop him and I came to see if there was any way we could lend our assistance. I had rid the forest and the mountains of the advancing darkness and Darmani here was more than happy to help me."

Darmani interrupts. "I would also like to try and end this crazy feud between our two races peacefully seeing as how much power Ganondorf is gaining in the short time he has gained the Triforce piece."

The Zora gives Darmani a kind smile. It was then that Link noticed that this Zora was wearing a blue kilt, a belt, gauntlets, and boots, and it's rare to see Zoras wear any clothing other than armor. The Zora held his hand out to Darmani. "I would also prefer to end this feud as quick as possible. My name is Mikau, Guardian of the Water, Chosen by Nayru the giver of laws, inspiration, and the Triforce of Wisdom. I guard the waters of all of Hyrule."

After introductions, and Mikau shaking everyone's hands, the rest of the Zoras became calm and welcoming. It seems that they trust Mikau's judgment. A few kids even rushed up to Darmani and asked to feel his muscles. Mikau pushes everyone aside saying we need to see the King. Link had to admit, Mikau was a lot kinder than most Zoras, and the other Zoras seem to want to follow his example. As Mikau led the way, he tells them a little more about himself. "I am a guitarist in the famous Zora band, The Indigo-go. We are famous for our music, including the lead singer Lulu. There is also Japa the base player, Tijo the drummer, and Evan our pianist and music writer. Japa and I also write songs during our jam sessions. I can use all sorts of magic and use my fins like blades and boomerangs."

Darmani speaks with a rether cheerful note in his throat. "A fellow magic user I see. Just because we Gorons are against magic doesn't mean we are devoid of it. We know some earth and fire magic that is useful in the mountains."

"We're here." No sooner did the words leave Mikau's mouth did he open the door to the throne room and steps aside to allow them access. To say that the King was surprised to see them would be an understatement. He was thrilled to see Link, furious to see a Goron, and quite confused to see the rest of the group. In the throne to the left to him was his oldest child, Ruto, and the seat to the right was the next in line and his only son, Prince Ralis. The King was a tall and strong looking Zora with an air of seriousness and business surrounding him.

It wasn't long 'til Darmani had the King in a shouting match as he tries to get the King to see reason. "I absolutely refuse to let this **thing** enter the Lake Hylia Temple! It is sacred land to the Zora! I will not pollute it with Goron ways!"

"YOU FOOL!! There is darkness spreading and we can only stop it by throwing away our **DAMNED** pride and joining our strengths to defeat it! It is the only way!"

"There is a way we could settle this father."

The King jumps and looks at Ruto. Ruto acts more like a ruler than her own brother and has a tendency to speak against her father in a time of crisis. Usually Ruto was right while her father was wrong but the King has his times. "Why not settle it this way? We allow them in under the circumstance that Mikau joins them and the Goron (Darmani is it?) stays here with us until his friends return. He can certainly help us around her because we need more land protection and the Gorons love the earth. Besides, I doubt he would really like to go under water."

The King thinks this over as Darmani speaks up. "I'd agree to those terms if you allow me to stay."

The King sighs in defeat as he raises his hand to shake on it. Darmani grudgingly shook it as Hana and Anya look at each other in shock, Malon gasp, Link tries not to laugh, and Quill flinches. Great chatter starts up among the Zora. Dekii looks at them all questioningly until Link answers. "Gorons usually seals the deal with a back-breaking, Goron hug. Darmani must really want the King's cooperation if he is only going with a handshake."

Darmani nods as the King sits down. Link then approaches Darmani. "You know, I heard you say three swear words during that fight."

"Yeah, and?" It took six Zoras to pull him out of the water.


	10. Chapter 10

It took them hours to convince Darmani that they were coming back for him. Once they had manage that, they began to travel down to Lake Hylia. Malon had to share Link's horse since Mikau was borrowing hers (to her delight.) Dekii pulls at the blue hat on his head. "How is this suppose to help us breath again?"

Mikau smiles as he points at the Zora tunic that everyone except him was wearing. "It is woven with the finest material and Zora scales. The scales themselves have a spell on them that allows others to breath under water when the scales touch the body."

Dekii writes this down and puts the parchment and quill back in his hat. "Interesting."

Link couldn't help but laugh. Since they left the forest, Dekii has been asking a lot of questions about the outside and tends to write everything down from words he don't understand to the most interesting facts. He was after all seven. Malon thought he was the cutest thing she ever saw and Hana and Anya would even throw their Sheikan pride out the window for him. Link's smile turned to a frown as they approach Castle Town. Hana and Anya exchange glances before riding up to either side of Link. Navi lands on Dekii's hat as Mimi clicks uncomfortably. Mikau and Quill take note of Link's face as they approach the gate. He knew the guards would announce his presence the moment he entered the town. Sure enough, Link heard a guards voice from on top of the gates. "Lower the bridge! Link has returned!"

Link sighs as they enter the town with people coming up to greet them. Link avoids making eye contact as they Mikau, Quill, Hana, and Anya try to keep the crowd at bay. Dekii looks around at all the people, half-frightened and half-amazed. Shadow tries his best to keep up with Link as people come rushing out of the castle to meet them. They make a path for the King and Zelda to get through. Sheik and Impa were not far behind them. The King reaches Link and smiles. "Link, I'm glad to see you are okay. We were frightened when you along with many others suddenly disappeared from the castle."

The Kings smile turns to a frown as he realizes that Link was avoiding eye contact. Link simply nods, really wishing that he was left alone. He finally opens his mouth as his voice sounded forced. "I'm alive but I'm far from okay."

Hana and Anya exchange looks before Anya decides to continue for Link. Ganondorf has betrayed us all and has managed to get his hands on the Triforce of Power. All those that left the castles, with the exception of Link, are traitors to us all. We had to apprehend Jeric when he tried to recapture Link. He is being held back in the Sheikah Caverns."

The Kings eyes slowly widen as this news came to him. Zelda clasps a hand to her mouth as Sheik and Impa's looks came as murderous. Link simply kept his eyes fixed on the top of Dekii's hat. Talk began to ripple through the crowd at this news. Link felt himself get heavier as he hears the way tey were talking about Ganondorf. Dekii, sensing Link's sadness, decides to move the conversation along. "We are on our way to the Lake to dispel the darkness there. We have already done so in the mountains and forest. It is the only way to drag Ganondorf out in the open and put a stop to this. Can we collect supplies here and be on our way?"

The King nods as everyone dismounts. Link clutches Dekii to him as he refuses to make eye contact with Sheik and Zelda who approach him. The King heads back to the castle with some of the group as Zelda, Sheik, and Impa follow link and friends to the market place. Sheik reaches up to put a hand on Link's shoulder as Link pulls away. 'He was with me when I was captured. He might've been the one to drug me. I can't let him get too close. I can't give him the chance to get me alone.' Sheik looks hurt as Hana and Anya talk with Impa about what has been happening. Hana finally looks up as Link pulls from Sheik. "Don't push it Sheik. He was like that to us too and it took us a while to regain his trust. He only truly trusts Dekii, Darmani, and Mikau."

Sheik looks at her quizzically as Mikau answers. "Dekii is the tiny scrub in his arms, Darmani is a Goron who is right now back at Zora Domain to keep up a bargain we made with the king of Zoras, and I'm Mikau."

Sheik's brows furrowed. "Why is he like that?"

Anya answers. "Ganondorf was Link's caretaker and father-like model, remember? Jeric use to be close friends with you and him, remember? You were with him during his time of capture, right? The Gerudos will follow Ganondorf to the ends of the earth, you see? Put the pieces together. It doesn't take a genius to see that his trust in people is thoroughly shaken."

Zelda and Sheik exchange looks as Link hurries to a stall to purchase more arrows. Link then feels arms around him as he jumps. "Mila!"

A beautiful rich girl smiles up at him. "Hello Link. I was so worried that you were gone that I thought I might end up searching for you."

Dekii giggles as Malon, Hana, Anya, and Zelda all "humph" behind them. A knight appears behind Mila. Link knows this knight as Shiro. "Hi Link. Trust me when I say she's not kidding. She kept demanding I search harder or she'll go look for you herself."

Link couldn't help but smile. He knows that Mila hasn't changed a bit. Sheik was glad that Link could still find some happiness. Quill and Mikau walk off to buy food as Mila and Shiro talk to Link. Link was soon taken aback by Mila's proposal. "What?"

"I asked if I could come with you? I heard about your talk with the King of Zoras and I think you need someone skilled in politics with you. And don't worry, I can defend for myself."

"In a dress?"

"It takes real skill to fight in a dress, skirt boy."

"It's a tunic!"

"Anyway, you could use my help in politics, translations, and I'm a good healer. Why am I asking you? I'm going to come whether you like it or not."

Link looks at her with a shocked look. Hana and Anya broke out in to laughter as Shiro shares Link's look.

The next day as they left Castle town, they wave goodbye to Zelda and Impa as they go with extra horses to their new allies. There was no way Shiro was going to let Mila go on this dangerous adventure without his protection, and Sheik wants to try to reform Link's trust. Dekii was still with Link as he is finding Link's arms the most comfortable for travel. Link sighs. _What's with the extra baggage?_ 'What could I do? They wouldn't take no for an answer.' _Pathetic. Your just screaming for attention since we left the forest. _'Am not!' _Are too! Face it! You love the pity and the false hope that you can change that monster. You love the attention you get from this so you don't have to face him alone. You are a pathetic coward. _'Why are you so mean suddenly?'_ I want you alive, but it's gonna be hard if you turn suicidal once your stupid stubbornness and need for attention gets your friends killed ._'What?' _You heard me! I have been watching and you are only dragging them into danger by making them pity you. You're safe because Ganondorf wants you alive, but don't think he won't hesitate to kill one of your friends. _'He wouldn't!' _He would! Face it Link! In the end, you either face him alone or face life without your friends._

Link's eyes widen in fear as Dark's voice vanish into the back of his mind. Dekii felt Link's arm tighten around him and looks up to see Link staring straight forward with a look of horror on his face. Dekii stares as his eyes sadden. Something must've gone through Link's mind to scare him like that. Dekii will find out soon enough.

They reach the lake soon enough as Mila was talking up a storm with Malon and Mikau got engaged in a friendly chat with Quill and Shiro. Anya, Hana, and Sheik remain on their toes as they began down the cliff side to the water's edge. Once they reach the water Mikau stops the group and tosses extra Zora tunics to Sheik, Shiro, and Mila. "The horses go no further. You will need these to breath underwater and Shadow and Mimi should stay behind. Link, are you ready?"

Link nods as he slides off of Epona. His thoughts were still on what Dark Link said. He turns to find Sheik and Shiro with the tunics already on ad Shiro puts his armor back on. Mila comes out from behind some trees, wearing a blue dress that was possibly her Zora armor. Link heads to the water's edge as Mikau dives in. Dekii looks at the water wearily and began to skip aross the top of the water instead before standing a good five feet away on top of the water. "Doesn't feel too bad."

Dekii then allows himself to sink into the water. The rest follow. Link was shocked to see Shiro swimming in the armor and Mila swimming well in a dress. He shakes his head and turns back to see A giant temple ahead at the lake bottom. It was a magnificent piece of work with many Zora designs and a symbol of Naryu on the door. Mikau pushes the door open and motions them to come inside. The swim into a chamber and head up to a platform that was floating on the water. Once everyone was above water, Mikau stands on the platform and reports. "Welcome to the water temple. We are in the alter room where we leave offerings for the goddesses and our own ancient god, the Wind Fish. Beyond that door is rooms filled with our most sacred treasures but there is also a maze with mechanisms and traps to protect the treasure. It is made so only a Zora passes. Unfortunately there was a third mechanism added to keep the weakest Zora's at bay. We need claw shots, two to be exact, and there is one on opposite sides of the temple. The center chamber beyond this point is the main room where we will return to many times. To get to where the darkness is harboring, we will need to flood the entire temple, which will take the opening of four hatches situated at the roof of the temple is four different locations in the temple. I will lead you to the first hatch. From there we're going to have to wing it since it is the farthest that anyone has ever gotten in this temple. Any questions?"

"Nope!" chirps Dekii as he writes it all down on the parchment that was surprisingly dry and places it back in his hat. Link looks at this with great curiosity but passes it off as they swam through the door into a huge chamber that was lined with ivy and had a four five floors with a pillar dead center of the room. Link look up to see a door on the fifth floor of the pillar with no ivy or flooring in reach. Link suddenly realizes why they need to flood the temple. It is the only way to reach their destination. Link blinks as he realizes that the rest of the group was swimming to the ledge. He follows and climbs the ledge as Mikau heads to a door. "The first one is fairly easy. We only need arrows and bombs. Once the first floor is flooded and we can reach the second floor, then we work on the first claw shot. Do you have those iron boots Link?"

Link nods as Mikau smiles. "Good, we'll need them to get the clawshots."

Mikau then leads the way in as everyone follows. He directs Malon to shoot her bow at one pillar and Link to shoot another simultaneously. Link soon found out why. They were in front of a gate and the keys to open it were on the pillars. The gate opens to admit them access to the room. Link blinks at the sight of all the gears, elevators, switches, and platforms in the walls. Link groans; this is going to be a long day.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link slumps to the floor as Mikau opens the first hatch. Without Darmani, Link had to be the one to place all the bombs and he was also the only one with bomb arrows. That mix in with the fact that he is without Shadow and have to take turns to carry Dekii, Mila, or Malon through some of the more tricky passages and he is tired. He curls up and shivers from the cold that the water caused. Dekii sits on his lap and snuggles against to help Link warm up. Hana and Anya sit down on either sides of Link as he pulls out a small pendant with ancient desert writing on the edges and a symbol of the desert goddess in the center. "What's that?"

"Proof of being a Gerudo. It was given to me when Ganondorf took me in. Back then I would call him Ganny. Ha, even now that memory makes me laugh. I didn't start calling him Master until I was fifteen. By then I had come to truly respect him. I just wish it was different."

Sheik nearby nods. "I agree. He had a great life as leader to the Gerudo. He also had you; a great son and pupil. Honestly, even though I had my suspicions about him, I was caught off guard by his betrayal. I was actually praying that he wasn't the one."

Link looks up at Sheik as Sheik smiles at him from behind his cowl. Link felt a smile tugging at his lips as he hears his shadow again. _You are wasting time! Get of your lazy ass and get your rear in gear. _Link sighs as he gets up. Everyone looks at him quizzically as he dives back into the water. Mikau looks up ap finally talks. "We should continue."

Everyone follows Link back to the main room.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shrio pulls Mila to safety as the rest of the group fights the biggest skullfish they've ever seen. It was like a giant shark skeleton. There were a few organs in its ribcage and rotting flesh hanging off the bones and burning red eyes. Link swims to the side as it rams the wall behind him. It was too fast. Only Mikau could keep up with it. Dekii was hopping around on the surface watching everything unfold beneath him. Hana and Anya dodge as it swam past, heading for Link again. It wanted the boy since its master wanted him. Link swam off at the last second and swam to the other side as he frantically tries to evade the fish. Mikau throws some jabs at it but it felt nothing. It swam at Link again who now had no time to dodge. "LINK!" Sheik swims out of nowhere and shields Link from the fish as its sharp teeth pierced the Sheikah's skin. Link felt his eyes widen. "Sheik!"

Link kicked the monster fish as he began to see red. He pulls out his sword and begins to slash and stab every part of the fish he can reach. His fists shattered the ribcage and his sword cuts open the few organs it does have. Link was blind with rage as he continues to kill the now dying skullfish. He kept at it for what seemed like hours until two pairs of arms grab his and pulls him mercifully away from the fish. Link struggles at first but then falls limp. Hana and Anya pull him into their embrace as they drag him to the surface where Quill has carried Sheik.

Once on land, Link breaks down into Hana and Anya's arms as Dekii and Malon look Sheik over. Dekii reaches into his hat as Navi floats low over the wounds. "Looks like he is badly cut up."

Dekii nods as he pulls out a bottle with a fairy in it. He opens it and allows the fairy to fly over to Sheiks body. Sheik moans as his wounds heal. Link broke from the twins and hurried over to Sheik. Navi lands on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Fairies can heal wounds. Sheik will live just let him rest."

Link nods. Then he gets up and turns to Malon. "Watch him while I get the clawshot."

Malon nods without speaking. Link begins to climb the wall of vines as Dekii clings to his back. Mikau, Hana and Anya follow while everyone else stays with Sheik. Navi flies over to Malon as they watch Link scale the wall. Link gasps for breath as he reaches the top. He looks up to see the chest. Link gets up and walks over to it as Dekii climbs up to his shoulders. He opens it to find the clawshot inside. He rushes to the edge as Mikau, Hana, and Anya reach him. "Hey Malon! We found the first clawshot!"

Malon smiles but that quckly changes as a skulltula hits Link from above, knocking Dekii back to his back and pushing Link off the edge. Link turns in midair and aims at the vines. He releases the claw as it grabs onto the vines and Link is swung into the wall, ramming his head against it in the process. Link blinks a couple of times as darkness reach him. He could feel his grip on the clawshot slipping. He fell...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link opens his eyes to see he is floating in darkness. Even weirder was the fact that his tunic was now white instead of blue. _Pathetic!_ Link looks up to see Dark Link floating across from him. "What happened? Where am I?"

Dark shakes his head. _You hit your head and was knocked out cold. We are in your, or should I say our, subconscious. I brought you here to talk to you._"Talk? About what?" _Your friends have to go! _"What?!" _Look at what happened to Sheik! That was your fault since the fish was after you! Think Link! Who will be the next to get hurt trying to protect you? How long will it be 'til someone is killed? Who will be the first to die? How many will die before you finally get the message of how merciless Ganondorf really is? You are an imbecile for even letting Dekii follow you this long. For the love of goddesses Link, HE IS ONLY A KID!! Ganondorf has been lying to you for fifteen years! __**GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! THERE IS NO TURNING BACK! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE TO LOSE ALL YOU HAVE LEFT?? WELL?! **_

Dark was panting as Link stares at him as the reality of these words hit him. He looks at Dark as he felt tears reach his eyes. He finally lets out a sigh in defeat and stares at his hands as Dark continues to glare at him. He then talks to Dark in a quiet, rather dry, and tired voice. He continues to stare at his hands. "I'll lose them once were are out of the water temple. Then we will head to the desert next and see if I can expel the darkness there. I hope the Gerudos will still listen to me."

Dark nods as his features soften. _Good. Do not worry for you are still not alone. I am still here and I am almost strong enough to begin holding my own form. It won't be long 'til I'm out there fighting along side you. There is also Vaati. _"Vaati?" _Yes. Even though he works for the enemy, He is atleast trying to keep you alive 'til you find your own way to their master. Now, you should be waking up._

Link felt himself lift into the air as he continues to stare at Dark. He is pulled into bright light as one last thought reaches him. 'I'm sorry guys. I can't lose anymore.'


	11. Chapter 11

Link opens his eyes to find himself staring back at Dekii's eyes. Dekii jumps in excitement as Link sits up. "He's awake! He's awake!"

"That's good Dekii." Links spins around to see Sheik on his feet. Link quickly got on his feet and pulls Sheik into a hug. Sheik's eye widens in surprise but then he calms down as he rubs Link's back comfortingly. Link pulls back finally with a smile. "What were you thinking?!? You nearly scared me to death."

Sheik smiles as he shrugs. "I was thinking about saving my best friend."

Link smiles. Mikau nods before holding up the clawshot. "You dropped this and you need this to get to the next hatch."

Link takes the clawshot as they turn to leave. Link looks at Navi and grabs her wings. "Hey!"

"Navi? Can I talk to you?"

"What is it Link?"

Link sighs. "After this, I'm thinking of taking the next temple alone."

Navi freezes in midair. "WHAT?!?"

"Shhhhh.... Navi! Hear me out!"

Navi stare at him before sitting on his shoulder. "Okay. So tell me what's on your mind."

"After Sheik's injury, I realized that Ganondorf wants me and only me alive. He cares very little about my friends and won't hesitate to kill them first chance he gets. If they stay with me, odds are that one of them will die before this adventure is over. I'm worried and I have already lost a lot. I can't bear to lose more. It would kill me if anything happens to them, especially Dekii and Sheik. Everyone of them is like family to me and I do not wish to lose what little family I have left. Understand?"

Navi thinks about it before nodding. "Yes, actually. Kind of sad really but I get what you're trying to saying. I just hope you can convince the others."

Link rubs the back of his neck. "Actually, I'm thinking of sneaking away after this temple and leaving an apology with an explanation. I was wondering if my explanation made me sound heartless, cowardice, or stupid. Also I was wondering if they would be hurt by this. I'm getting hurt everytime the risk themselves. I just can't take this suffering anymore."

"I won't say a word. It's your choice what to do. I just hope you make the right decision."

Link stands there as he feels his throat go dry. He takes a big sigh and follows the rest back into the water.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mikau and Link turn the crank to open the third hatch, then Link plops down next to Malon exausted. Malon smiles at Link as Dekii squeezes water from his hat. With a hat as big as Dekii's, it was starting to get heavy. Link smiles as Malon picks Dekii up. Dekii pulls out the dungeon map and reads it. "One more hatch to go, but we'll need the second clawshot to get it. There are almost no floors in the rooms with the last hatch."

Sheik looks the map over and nods. "Dekii is right. You might end up doing it alone Link."

Link looks up at Sheik with wide eyes, thinking about it. He then remembers his talk with Dark and nods with a smile on his face. "I think I can handle being alone for a while. It's not like I'm going to be jumped at every waking moment as soon as I leave."

Dekii chuckles. "You won't be alone. I can fly. I can use flowers as propellers to glide."

They look at Dekii in surprise before turning to Quill. He just shrugs. "My wing is still healing. I'm not risking it 'til we're out of here."

Link felt nervous. He was trying to avoid this. "Dekii, I can handle this. I feel better if you stay behind with the others."

Dekii shook his head. "I'm coming and that is that."

Link tries to think of an excuse or argument, but coming up with none he sighs in defeat. The sigh did not go unnoticed. Dekii looks up at Link in surprise when he heard it. Everyone agrees that Dekii will go with Link and Mikau turns toward a door. "The second clawshot then."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link sits on the ledge as the rest of the group kills off the second skullfish, not wishing to repeat the previous performance. Dekii sits next to Link since he was no good underwater. Link grunts in frustration as the rest of the group comes up to see him after the fish was dead. Sheik climbs up next to him. "Why didn't you go get that second...."

Sheik stops when he sees that both of Link's hands were in clawshots. Everyone could see that something was on his mind but he would continue to be cold when they ask. When Link finally left on his own with Dekii and Navi. Dekii decides to take the chance to ask. As they enter one room alone, Dekii jumps in front of Link. "Link, what's wrong? You've been strange since you woke up after that fall. What is going on in your mind that you are keeping from us? Me including since you always open up to me before."

Navi decides to fly away as Link stares at him. Link tries to ignore him but he steps in Link's way again. Link sighs as he places a hand to his forehead. "After this temple is cleared, I am planning to do the rest on my own."

"WHAT!?!"

"Dekii! Ganondorf wants me alive! He won't hesitate to kill the rest of you! You're all in danger! It is better if I go alone. I can't bear the idea of what I'd do if one of you got hurt, okay? Not only that but you came because I wanted attention without even thinking of your well being."

Dekii stares at him for a second but crosses his arms in a huff which surprises Link. "Link! You can't continue to let Ganondorf control your life! We came because we are your friends and we'd gladly risk our lives to help you! We didn't come out of pity! We came out of love! Whether it is simple friendship love or true love, it doesn't matter! We are your friends! Your family! We refuse to turn our back on you! You did not force us to come! We **chose** to come! We know he wants you alive and us dead, but that won't stop us from standing by your side! Understand?"

Link stares at Dekii as the scrub glares back with pain and anger filled eyes. Link's eyes held no emotion to them but something was ticking behind those eyes. After a few minutes of solid silence, Link fell to his knees and brought a shocked Dekii into a tight embrace. Dekii blinks in surprise but then relaxes as he saw tears fall from Link's eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't"

After that, Link, Dekii, and Navi finish the last hatch with no interruptions. The rest of the group was relieved to see a slightly more cheerful Link return.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_You FOOL!!! You can't let them come. _'It is their choice. Not mine.' _Ganondorf is sure to kill them! You've got to stop this. _'Just because I am a hero and guardian doesn't mean I have to go alone. I don't have to refuse other's help.' _You are a bloody fool! Don't blame me when it turns out I was right and you are all alone hugging the scrub's corpse! You basterdized __**COWARD!!!**_

Link visibly lurches forward as Dark's last words burn into him. He will not listen and Link doesn't care anymore. He still doesn't trust him anyway. Dekii who was being carried by Link felt him as he did so and looks up at Link curiously, but decides not to ask.

They reach the center room to find it completely flooded. It was just high enough to enter the center column. They swim to it and enter to see a lift in the center. As they walk on it, it begins to descend down the shaft, heading into the deepest part of the temple. The part where the creature resides.


	12. Chapter 12

As the lift continues to make its way down, it begins to shake as it suddenly crumbles sending the group plummeting into frigid cold water. Link landed on a sheet of ice as Mila lands on his back. Quill was able to catch himself before hitting the water as he flies over to Link and Mila. "You two okay?"

Link nods as he looks down to see a Zora warrior frozen in the ice. He jumps back in shock, sending Mila into the ice. "Ow! Link?"

Mila looks at the ice and gasps. Link then looks around to see platforms of ice in the water with Zoras frozen inside of them. Mikau climbs up onto the sheet of ice and sees Link staring as he chuckles nervously. "Yeah, I forgot to mention. I came here with an army a while back and I was the only one to escape. I closed three of the hatches and ran. The fourth one I have never been able to reach."

Mila stares in shock as the rest of the group climbs out of the water. Hana and Anya look around as Sheik pulls out a kunai to prepare for a fight. Malon pulls out an arrow and nocks her bow. Link then realizes that Shiro is nowhere in sight. "Shiro? Shiro! Where is he?"

Dekii looks down in the water. "His armor caused him to sink. He should be happy he's wearing a Zora Tunic underneath."

Mila grips Link's arm as she looks around. "I don't like this place. Let's hurry up and be done here so we can leave."

Anya and Hana roll their eyes and Malon shakes her head. Link pulls Mila to her feet and looks around defensively. _LOOK OUT!!!_ Link quickly grabs Mila and jumps to the next platform of ice as the one they were on was thrown clear by a tentacle. Link looks back to see a giant octorock peaking out of the water. It's demon eyes stray over to Link and Mila as Link clutches her close. 'I have to fight him and protect her at the same time?' _Don't blame me. If you had listened before..._ 'Shut it! I am still not going to stop them!'

Link jumps from Mila's side and plants his sword deep into the octorock's tentacle. He pulls back to find it was stuck and he couldn't. Another tentacle wraps itself around his middle and drags him into the water. Suddenly blood enters his vision as he resurfaces. A fan with sharp blades in the edge flies past and cuts one of the creatures eyes as he spies another cut on the mouth of the creature. He looks at Mila as she catches her returning fans. Mikau swims out of nowhere and slashes at the tentacle with the sword. The now dislodged sword sinks into the depths of the freezing water. Link puts on his iron boots and sank into the dark part of the water where it was incredibly freezing. He felt his body temperature and begin to look for his sword frantically. He grabs it as another tentacle catches him and drags him back into the warmer waters above. He removes the boots and buries his sword up to the hilt into the monsters eye. The monster flails as the last of its life drains from it. Link looks around to find the rest of his friends regaining their footing in time to see the monster die. He then turns to see the water draining and the ice melting. In a matter of seconds, the water was drained and the Zoras were gasping for air, beyond disorientation. Shiro was shivering like crazy, having been in dark freezing waters for a while. Link looks over to Mila and Mikau. "You two handled yourselves pretty well back there. Mikau, would you like to join us to help out the other lands?"

Mikau looks up at Link surprised before he smiles. "I would be honored."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The climb out of the temple was killer, but they managed. Link collapses on the bank in exhaustion as Epona, Shadow, and Mimi came up to meet them. They were being followed by a white dog with a rather small cucco on his back. Malon jumps up at the sight of them. "Cheif! Clucks! You've found me! I guess you wanted to come!"

She runs over to them as Mimi climbs up on Link's lap. Link strokes Mimi's back as Quill stretches his wings. "Okay! From now on, I'm sticking to delivering messages. I'm staying out of the temples. No offense, but I have a girl that I wish to remain with a little longer. I'm not ready to die fighting, yet."

Dekii and Navi shrug at this as he was the only one listening. Mikau was giving instructions to the Zoras to go up river and report to the king. Mila was scolding Shiro for being useless, Hana and Anya were talking to each other about Link, and Sheik was pulling out his harp to check for damage. Link looks to the water with a sadness in his eyes. Their next stop was the Gerudo Dessert. He has lived there for fifteen years and has been accepted by the thieves as one of their own. He wonders what their reaction to him will be after what has happened with Ganondorf. Link did not even notice as he mutters the word silently. "Master..."

Sheik turns to stare at Link as Dekii looks in confusion. Those two heard him and while Sheik feels Link should get over it by now, Dekii pities Link and wishes there was some way to reverse all of this. _AGAHNIM! _Link jumps to his feet as Mimi tumbles to the ground in shock. Everyone turns to see Link pull out his sword. Some were confused, some prepare for a fight, others felt he became paranoid. Suddenly there was a flash of light as Agahnim appears just inches from Link. He places a hand on Link's chest and the two disappear before anyone had time to react. That was fast. Too fast. Sheik panics as he jumps onto his feet. "Fan out an search every inch of Hyrule! Check the dessert, the waters, the mountains, and the forest! Don't stop until we find him safe and sound!"

Everyone was on their feet in a matter of seconds as they run off in different directions. Quill, Navi, and Dekii take to the skies as the Zoras dive into the river and begin to head north to tell their king of what has occurred.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link is thrown forward onto hard ground as he hears laughter all around. He suddenly hears a familiar voice. "Careful with him. I don't want him harmed."

Link blinks and looks around, realizing that his weapons were gone and he was surrounded by many monsters, traitors, thieves, and magic users. He recognizes many from his travels with Ganondorf and looks before him to see said person standing before him with a rather dark yet somewhat soft smile on his face. Link recognizes Vaati to his left. They were standing on some platform high in the sky as Hyrule was seen through the clouds below. It looked like some sort of ruined city in the sky. He soon recognizes it as what it once was. Dragon Roost City. Ganondorf walks forward until he was standing right in front of Link. "I finally found you. Don't you know how much trouble you caused me? You have created so much ruckus in the kingdom that now it has become a hazard to make my next move."

Link stares at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the man speaking to him. He felt so much rage and hurt for the man in front of him, but at the same time he felt hope that there was a way to turn this around, a chance that he can convince him to stop. He finally has his chance to do the one thing he has been wanting since his defeating Gohma; talk with his Master. "Why?"

Ganondorf frowns at this as he puzzles over what the boy had said. "Come again?" Link took a deep breat and starts silently as his voice slowly raises in volume. "Why, Master? Why have you done this? Why are you hurting all these people? Why are you spreading this darkness? Why do you desire the Triforce? Isn't that why you want me? For the Triforce? Am I nothing more than another pawn to you? IS THAT WHY YOU'VE KEPT ME ALL THESE YEARS? JUST SO YOU CAN TAKE THIS BLASTED TRIANGLE OFF MY HAND THEN THRO ME ASIDE? **HAS EVERYTING YOU TRULY EVER TOLD ME, HAS IT ALL BEEN ONE BIG LIE? WHY DO YOU WANT ME ALIVE IF THE TRIFORCE IS ALL YOU WANT? WHY NOT TAKE IT WHEN I WAS THREE AND BE DONE WITH ME?!?**

Link gasps for breath and shakes before them all but he manages to suppress his tears of pain. He turns a heated glare up at the man before him as he repeats for the last time in a tired, dry, cracked voice. "Why, Master?"

Ganondorf stands there, staring at Link before he sighs. He then circles Link as he takes a deep breath. "Honestly, I have had to ask myself a few of those same questions. When I first saw the Triforce on your hand, I felt this sudden urge to just destroy you and be rid of you while at the same time receiving my goal. What I saw in you was a will and desire to live. Despite your dead parents and you wandering the streets in rags, dying of hunger, you were still happy. You approached me while everyone else would've turn and run away. You also had this spark that attracted my interest and I knew I could do you no harm. I decided then on to take you in though I did not expect that your love for Hyrule would be so great, especially since they treat all Gerudos like scum. Despite my many pleas, they continue to ignore our needs and you were the only one who could talk that oaf of a king into helping us. That is the main reason why Zelda and Sheik suspected me as the cause of the problem. Why everyone did. It was because I was a Gerudo."

Link continues to stare at the floor as his anger slowly subsides. He listens carefully to his words and felt his stomach bottom out at those last words. "They didn't trust you....because you were a Gerudo? But it turned out they were right."

Ganondorf smiles at the change in Link's voice. "But what if they were wrong? What if by some twist of fate, I wasn't the cause of this and it was someone else? What would you say to that?"

Link blinks as his face becomes emotionless. "They would still...suspect you?"

Ganondorf approaches behind Link and whispers into his ear as he takes Links left hand into his own. With his other hand he wraps it around Link's left arm to hold him still. "Yes, boy. I am doing what is right for my people. They are your people too. You should be helping me take revenge on all these people who treat us as nothing more than dirt. You should be helping your people too. I do not wish to harm you, Link. You have become like a son to me. I had adopted you, taken you in when no one else would. They respected you and loved you only for those three golden triangles on your left hand. I cared for your life and I had promised to protect you because I came to care for you like family. Please, boy. _Join me..._"

Link was silent as his thoughts whirled in his head. He begins to feel weak and was leaning back into Ganondorf's chest for support. He was lost. He was confused. He was hurt. He was tired. Ganondorf smiles as his grip on the boy lessens somewhat. He then rubs Link's arm soothingly as Link felt darkness slowly take him. "Master..." Suddenly the was an explosion as Link opens his eyes to see a small Deku Scrub firing orbs of green energy at the crowd. "Get your slimy hands off of Link!"

"Dekii?..." Link struggles for consciousness as he was laid carefully on the ground. He hears Ganondorf growl in anger as he steps over Link and walks to Dekii. "Master?..."

Ganondorf throws a ball of dark energy at Dekii knocking him out of the air. The scrub hops onto his feet and sends on other orb of green energy back. The Dark Lord easily knocks the orb to the side and sends wave after wave of energy at Dekii, sending the poor 7-year-old scrub flying in the process. Dekii hits the ground hard as he is blasted closer and closer to the edge. Finally Dekii could no longer get back on his feet as the Dark Lord bears down on him. Ganondorf smiles as he lifts Dekii into the air with a wave of his hand. He then brings both of his arms above his head and summons up a gigantic or of dark energy. "This will be rid of you, you pestering weed."

He then throws his arms forward as the orb shoots towards the limp and helpless Deku Scrub. The was a flash of green as Link darts past Ganondorf and grabs Dekii, using his own body as a shield. Ganondorf's eyes widen but it was too late. "LINK! NOOOOO!"

Link is hit in the center of his back with the dark energy which explodes on contact, sending the pair forward off the edge and plummeting to Hyrule bellow. There was then a flash of purple as Vaati dives after them.

Link feels the air whipping around him as he clutches the unconscious scrub to his chest. He looks down at Dekii as tears rush to his eyes. "I'm sorry Dekii... I'm so sorry... Don't die....don't die...."

He felt darkness around him again and lets the darkness mercifully take him as he clutches the scrub ever closer.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Darmani who was running in one direction with Navi flying alongside him. "What do you mean you've lost Dekii? A flying plant isn't that hard to miss!"

"Tell that to the Peahats!"

Darmani shakes his head and looks to the sky in hopes of seeing him. He then stops with wide eyes as his vision catches Link and Dekii plummeting out of the sky. Vaati appears and catches them but can't slow down enough. Darmani quickly gets underneath them and catches them before they hit the ground. Vaati mumbles a 'thank you' as he quickly gets up and check Link over. "They need medical attention. What's the closest town?"

Darmani stutters. "C-Castle Town?"

"Let's go!"

Vaati puts Dekii in Darmani's arms and picks up Link before rushing off towards Castle Town.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N:) Gosh! Is anyone even reading this anymore? With the lack of reviews, I'm surprised I'm still writing this. Or any of my other stories for that matter. If you are still reading this please speak up. I'm having a hard enough time as it is writing this, I could use some encouragement right about now.

One more thing, I am thinking of adding a subrosian to the group. Those who played Oracle of Seasons should know her. Can you guess her name? Here is a hint: She wears a pink bow.

Cheers to anyone who gets it.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link eyes were open but he was no aware he was awake at first. When he finally came to, he found he was in an inn and he was stripped of his tunic and had bandages wrapped around his torso. He looks around to see a heavily bandaged Dekii laying in the bed next to his. He felt his stomach bottom out as his memories come rushing back. He looks at his hand. The Triforce of Wisdom was gone. All that was left was Courage. Link gets up carefully and walks over to Dekii's bed. He lays down next to the scrub as he holds Dekii to his chest. He hears a moan and looks down to see Dekii staring up at him weakly. "Hey Link. Are you okay?"

Link stares down at Dekii with emotionless eyes. He brought Dekii closer as tears of pain and sorrow come to his eyes. At the same time he felt dread and yet happiness. He was still confused about where his loyalties lie and what to do next. He was still confused about his Master, but he was sure of one thing. He can trust Dekii with all his heart and it was about time for him to return the favor. "Thank you Dekii. Is there anything you need?"

Dekii was still for a moment then nods. "Water would be great."

Link smiles as he wipes his tears away. "Water, coming up."

Link lays Dekii back down gently and walks out into a girl who was coming to check on him. He soon realizes it was Zelda. "Oh! Link! You shouldn't be up."

"I was just going to get Dekii some water. Can I talk with you? Just for a moment?"

Zelda stares at him for a moment in surprise but smiles. "Okay, I need to get medicine for the both of you anyway."

Link and Zelda head off to the kitchen where Link could fetch the water and Zelda could retrieve the medicine. Link was silent at first but then turns to Zelda, removes the medicine from her hands and pulls her into a deep kiss. Zelda was shocked at first but then calms down as she leans into it. Link finally breaks it as he pulls back. "You have to start showing Gerudos more respect."

Zelda blinks. "What?"

"While I was at Dragon Roost City, being held by Ganondorf, he and I talked. I don't know how much was a lie and how much is true, my trust is still in the pits, but I do know that the part he said about how Hylians treat Gerudos **is** true. I want you to know that no matter what, I'm still a member of their tribe and hurting them affects me too. I love you more than anything, but if I were to chose between this land and the Gerudos, then I would have to say farewell to you."

Zelda stares at him for a moment and smiles at this. "Though it still seems lacking, your trust in people seems to be returning rather slowly. Alright, I'll try to judge the Gerudos less and listen to their needs."

Link nods and replies with a silent 'thank you' before grabbing the water and heading back to his room. Zelda follows with the medicine. Link then stops as something hits him. He turns to face Zelda with a puzzled look on his face. "Last thing I remember, I was falling to my death. What happened?"

Zelda smiles slightly. "Vaati saved you. He is right now in another room being watched constantly. We don't know what his intentions are but we don't want to take any chances. We almost lost you and Dekii. We don't wish to push our luck. He keeps calling master."

Link's eyes widen at that last sentence. He then says no more as he turns back to his room. Zelda giggles before following. 'Dark, you were right. He might be trustworthy after all, but how do I know it's not a trap' _Talk to him. Bring him on your journey. Have Sheik, Shadow, and Navi keep a close eye on him._ 'I thought you didn't want them to come.' _You won't listen so I gave up and begin to think of ways they can come without becoming a problem. This means that when they protect you, you have to return the favor. Also I think that in order to get help from the Gerudos, we'll need help. _'Help? From who?' _I'll tell you later when we are able to travel. I also want to show you something later. I'll show you when we're alone. _'Okay.'

Link puzzles over what Dark had said as they enter his room. He smiles to see Dekii was awake and waiting for his return. He owed the scrub his life.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was midnight as Link walks down the stairs with a candle. Dekii was clinging to his shoulder, yawning. "Link, why are we up at this hour again?"

"Because someone wants to show me something and I feel it is best that you see it too. Just keep it a secret from everyone else."

Dekii nods as they make it to the kitchen. 'Okay Dark, we're in the kitchen.' _Will that scrub keep quiet? _'Yes.'

All the candles in the room suddenly lit causing Dekii to jump. Link's shadow comes to life as Dark Link steps out of the darkness. He smiles at Link as Dekii stares wide-eyed. Link decides to break the silence. "So Dark. What do need to show us?"

Dark approaches Link and motions Link to turn around. Link did. He lifts Links tunic to see the bandages and rips them away to look at the horrible burn on his back. Dekii watches waiting for him to do something. Dark grins as he lays his hand on the burn and Link gasps in pain. Suddenly the burn vanishes from his back. Dekii's eyes widen as he looks the spot over. "Link, he healed you."

"We'll since I'm at it. You're next, scrub."

Soon, after the two were healed, Link fills Dekii in on Dark Link. Dekii shakes hands with Dark as he finally says his mind. "I was uncomfortable with him at first but I think we can trust you. I don't know what the others will think when they find out."

"That's why you won't tell them, right?"

"My lips are sealed. Besides, everyone deserves to keep one secret in their life."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I still don't know how you can heal so quickly. On top of that, you're allowing _him_ to come along."

Link turns to see who Sheik was pointing at. Vaati was following Link rather closely on his horse and kept his eyes on the road in front. "I think we can trust him, but just in case, I want you, Navi, and Shadow to keep an eye on him. Okay?"

Mikau smiles at Links decision as Darmai nods. Sheik felt his face soften at Link's words and then agrees. Mila was cooing over Dekii who was on her horse. Hana and Anya soon catch up to Link on their opposite horses as Malon was looking Cluck over. Chief and Shadow were walking side-by-side as Mimi was once again clinging onto Link's back. Shiro gets into a discussion with Navi. Quill had left the group saying he will come back everytime he has a letter for them or at least wants to visit. They were heading west. Destination: The Gerudo Dessert. Sheik had to ask in a rather annoyed voice. "Why are we going there again?"

Link sighs. "Because even though y'all hate them, they are still my family, my people, and I must make sure of their safety and that they are on our side. They may be thieves but they have hearts, feelings, and morals too. They live and breathe like the rest of us. In the long run, we are all the same and I want to save everyone, if possible. If I could I'd save Ganondorf, but I can't and I must learn to live with it. I'll at least help those I can. If you don't like it, tough. I'm doing this my way."

Dekii, Navi, and Mikau applaud. "That is speaking like a true leader, Link."

"Thanks guys."

They fell into silence as they continue to head west. Finally Mikau and Darmani broke into a friendly conversation. Shiro and Sheik began to talk about certain ways to act as guardian. Mila, Malon, Navi, Hana, and Anya were doing girl talk while Mila hugs Dekii close. Vaati remains silent as ever, leaving Link to his thoughts. Ganondorf is the King of Gerudo so the likeliness that they'll be accepted there is almost none. Link is their only hope to get through to them and Link was silently praying to the goddesses above that if they hold any shred of love for him, to help him get through to them.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(A/N:) Sorry for the short chapter but I want people to get a chance to catch up. Oh! And give a shout if you want Fierce Deity (Oni Link) in my story. He'd probably show up closer to the end so don't expect an appearance right away.


	14. Chapter 14

"So this is the Gerudo Desert." says Mikau as his eyes widen at the expanse of golden sand in front of them. Having crossed a bridge to enter the area the team was tired. They all sat down on the ground to rest and prepare themselves. Once the enter the desert, there was no going back. Link sighs as he thinks about what he is about to do out loud. "I'm about to go into my homeland to talk to a bunch of adrenaline-charged women who could kill you if you even look at them the wrong way to ask for passage to a temple to stop a spreading darkness that is caused by their king in, which their tradition is where the king comes first, and on top of that I'll be with three Sheikah who are the enemy to the Gerudo. We're pretty much walking to our deaths here."

Darmani shakes his head. "WE are walking to our deaths. YOU still have the Triforce of Courage and is therefore still safe from immediate death."

Sheik rolls his eyes. "That's very comforting." Everyone could hear the sarcasm in that. Navi snickers as Mila looks shocked at Link and Darmani's statements . Link places his hand on hers to comfort her. Malon, Hana, and Anya all looked scandalized at the two before turning away in anger. Navi giggles again at the sight. Vaati was just as silent as ever as Link picks up Mimi and places her on his back. "We should keep going. We'll reach the fortress before sundown. Just follow me."

Everyone nods as they climb up to their horses. _Go up front and be prepared to retreat if something goes wrong. Keep Vaati on one side and Sheik on the other. _'What's all this?' _I dove into your memory and came up with a way for you to approach them. You have to show no fear and be ready for a fight at all times. Vaati and Sheik show the least emotion and are best ready for a fight. It puts everyone else in back in case we need a quick retreat. Your life is safe for now so we can risk you._ Link nods at Dark's statement. True. He is safe and Sheik and Vaati show very little emotions. This will allow him to keep an eye on Vaati and be prepared for anything. Problem is the Gerudos are so full of surprises that it is almost impossible to be prepared for them. Their tricks and secrets second only to the Sheikah. He gives out the commands and everyone follows him without any questions or concern.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Can we go back? Mikau is getting dried up, Dekii is wilting, Clucks is molting, Chief and Shadow are shedding, Shiro is staring to stink in his suit, the horses are tiring out, Hana and Anya are wringing sweat from their hair, (gross) and this sun is not good for my complexion."

Link sighs at Mila's complaints. "I know but can you hold on just a little longer. We are almost there. It just a few more yards. You can see the gate up ahead of us."

Sheik, Anya, and Hana stiffen in their seats as the knowledge of their approach reaches them. They quickly masked their emotions and became ready for any possible battle. Malon holds Cluck close as she pulls out her bow. Shiro rides up next to Mila, ready to defend her. Link was in front with Vaati to his left and Sheik to his right. The get close to the gate as a fire arrow was launched into the sky. Link nods and pulls out an arrow and bow. He shoots the arrow which bursts into green flames. The gate opens as seven Gerudos approach on horseback. They stop in front of the group. The leader turns to Link as the other six shoot threatening glares at the others. "Master Link! We were asked to take you into the fortress when you come home. What is going on?"

Link grits his teeth as he hisses his question in anger. "Who told you to escort me to the fortress?"

"King Ganondorf, Sir."

Link shakes his head. "He has betrayed Hyrule and betrayed me. He cares nothing for me but for these triangles on my hand. He wants me alive to take the last of the Triforce. Well, he will not have it. The darkness that spreads throughout the kingdom is done so on his command. I have come to see if you all will follow him as you always do and turn your backs on peace, or if you will follow me and take a chance for peace instead of turning into the monsters the kingdom claims you are."

The Gerudo stare at him dumbstruck. Link was serious. He was ready to fight his way out if things go wrong. Finally the leader frowns. "We will have to talk to Nabooru. She will have to make the decision. Master Link, you do realize that if we join you that makes you our king, and you're not Gerudo so it might be difficult. On top of that, we don't know how many will join you since Ganondorf is our true king and there might be an upset about replacing him."

Link shakes his head. "I don't care! If I have to be king to save you all from a terrible fate then so be it."

The leader nods simply and turns to lead the group back to the fortress. It was silent as Dekii looks Link with a hint of pride. 'He is no longer the scared hurt boy I met in the forest. There is still some hurt there but he is healing. He has become stronger and is trying to make up for his Master's doing. Saria, I'm staying with Link 'til the end. He probably no longer needs me but I can't go back after all I've seen. I'm going to see this through.'

As they enter they fortress, there was an uproar as twelve Gerudo dive out of nowhere and attack the Sheikahs. Vaati dives forward to push Link out of the way. Vaati raises his hand and summons up a blast of wind to separate the two sides. Link then turns to the Gerudo as they climb back to their feet. "Stand down! They are my friends, or so help me I will burn you all to ash!"

The Gerudo noted the rising anger in his voice and put down their swords before he makes good his threat. Link then smiles apologetically to Sheik as he helps up Hana and Anya. "Sorry, they don't trust Sheikah."

Sheik nods. "I can see that." Link notes a hint of coldness in that voice. Hana and Anya come up on either side of Link and Hana grabs Link's arm in a possesive/protective way. Anya shoots the Gerudos a hateful glare before turning to Link. "It's no great secret that the Gerudo and Sheikah are mortal enemies."Link climbs off his horse as the rest follow. Shiro pulls on Link's shirt and Link turns to the knight. "Is there any chance of any water."

Link nods. He turns to the Gerudo and commands in a serious tone that took everyone (Except Vaati or the Gerudo) by surprise. "Take the horses to the stables and care for them! See to the needs of my friends while I talk to Nabooru! If I hear even one complaint from any of you or if my friends are hurt in any way, heads are going to roll! Got it?"

The Gerudo scatter in front of him to do as he says. He then turns to the rest of the group to see their shocked looks. He smiles sheepishly. "It is the only way I could get these girls to listen to me is to make them fear me. Doesn't mean I'm heartless. Compared to King Ganondorf, I'm a kind caring leader."

Dekii and Malon burst into laughter as the rest shake their heads. Link leaves them and heads off to find Nabooru. Vaati follows him closely without saying a single word. As they enter the building Link notices him. "You don't have to follow me. You probably need rest as well."

Vaati shakes his head. "I'm sorry Master Link for what Ganondorf did. I was misled and I truly believed that this was the right way to go. At least until I saw you trapped in that dungeon and we were removing your Triforce. You seemed helpless and weak. I know you're not but then you were drugged. You have done nothing to hurt any of us who were there. Though you suspected us, you did not bother us, ruin our lives, treat us like inferiors, or harm us in any way. I'm sorry for what I've done."

Link blinks as he listens. He then smiles and shakes his head. "You're forgiven Vaati, and from this day forward, you are to help us rid this world of this darkness."

Vaati nods vigorously and then bows thankfully before following Link to a room. Link knocks on it before a reply for a name came from inside. Link grins and speaks up. "Now how can you forget all about me? Aren't I your favorite?"

The door opens and Nabooru comes out to pull Link into a hug." Link! You were gone for so long, we were getting worried. What's been going on?" Link sighs. "Ganondorf, that's what."

One explanation and movement to a proper location later...

They were in the dining hall with his friends and a few Gerudo, eating as Link finishes his story. "...Then before we hit the ground, Vaati saved us with help from Darmani. I had decided then to see where your loyalties lie and hope that I can convince you to follow me instead, even if it means becoming your king."

Nabooru nods as her hands were on her lap and she was staring at the table. She then sighs before looking up at Link. "Link... Our loyalties lie with our king. In order to get us to follow you, you have to become king. You are old enough to take the throne...but..."

Sheik looks up from his food with a questioning look. "But?"

"But you are not Gerudo. You are a Hylian. It is possible for you to become our king but you must pass a test in order to officially become one of us and take the crown. You never took the test because you were too young and many f us thought you never needed it because you didn't seem like you wanted the throne. Now I see that you have no choice."

She looks up into Link's eyes. He then nods in an affirming way. She sighs and continues. "Just a little farther to the west, a three day hike, is a temple with a statue of our goddess. Once you enter, there is a door up the stairs in the main room. Inside is the test which differs per person. You must take the hike and the test alone, carrying only the essentials. It is the only way to be accepted by us."

Link nods and turns to his friends. "You all will stay here until I return. Try not to kill each other." He turns back to Nabooru. "If I don't return, please let them go home so that they may defend their lands."

Nabooru nods as Link stands. "I leave first thing in the morning."

Sheik nods as Mila jumps up. Before she could even start her objections, however, she was wrestled back into her seat by the lovely twin Sheikah. Shiro gets up without saying a word and leave the room. Malon realizes this and turns to Link. "Is he always like this? He hardly ever talks, he is almost invisible, and he acts like Mila's servant."

Link nods as he lowers his voice to a whisper. "Shiro is the strong silent type with a strange ability to hide in the shadow. He has been even known to fool Sheikah which is almost impossible. He has a crush on Mila but she has a crush on me. You see where this is going."

Malon nods as Link also stands and leaves to at least pack his things for the following day.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"My lord! The boy is in your homeland! He is going to try the trial to be accepted by the Gerudo! He is trying to become their king!"

"I was afraid of this. Send monsters to the desert! I want the boy alive!"

"Yes sir!"

"Link....Are you truly prepared to face me?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for your friends?" Sheik asks as he watches Link eat breakfast right before sunrise. Link nods as he looks up to Sheik. "I have to do this alone so I really don't want to. This might be the last time you see me and I am no good with goodbyes. Besides, it is better if I start early before the sun comes beating down on me. Gives me time to adjust to the temperature change that is sure to happen and use less water."

Sheik nods as he crosses his arms. He was a little nervous to let Link go alone but he was positive that Link will be okay. He knew this was the only way to get the trust of the Gerudo. Link stands up full and grabs his bag, a brown cloak and cowl, and bandages. He raps the bandages around his neck and other exposed areas of skin before putting what remains in the bag. He then pulls on the cloak with the hood up and places the cowl over his mouth and nose. He then pulls the bag over his shoulder and walks out to the gate followed by Sheik. Nabooru and a few other Gerudo were waiting. "I guess this is it Link. Make us proud."  
Link nods before being pulled into a hug by Nabooru. Sheik then gives him a hug before punching his shoulder. "Get going! And don't die on me!"

Link smiles before heading off into the desert to begin his walk to the Desert Colossus.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link pants as he reaches the temple and stumbles in. He quickly removes the cloak, cowl, and bandages and bats the sand out of them. He then looks out into the storm as he wipes some blood of his blade. "Where did all those monsters come from? Where did this sandstorm come from? How does Ganondorf do it?" _Ganondorf? Not Master? _"Not since what he did to Dekii! I love the scrub like a little brother and he almost killed him! Dekii was lucky that I dove out to protect him!" _Speaking of which, how's your back? "_Felt great before I went into that storm. I think I got sand in just about every possible crevice in my body!" _Nice _"Don't start using sarcasm with me! Let's just get this over with so I can go back, get a bath, a decent meal, and head on to the next point of darkness." _Get the sand off of you first. Won't do any good to fight uncomfortable._ "Right."

Link begins to strip himself down to a loincloth and beat the sand out of his clothes. He dusts himself off as best as he could and dumps sand from his boots. He then redresses before heading up the stairs to the trail chamber. Link carefully opens the door and walks in. 'Well, at least I had a good life. Even if it was all just a lie.' _That's the spirit. I'm right here with you. For now..._ Link blinks. 'What are you talking about?' He got no answer from Dark and decides to keep going as he pulls out his sword and shield, ready for battle. As he walks in there was a strange growl behind him. He turns to find he is looking at a huge Deku Baba. It was big enough to swallow Link like he was a grape. A skinny, green grape. Link pulls his blade and doges to the side. The monster lowers its head before launching at Link. He dodges just in time as the mouth digs into the ground and leaves a hole where Link was standing just moments before. Link takes a deep breath and heads for the stem; the weak point of every Deku Baba he has ever had the displeasure to meet. Link takes one swipe just as the mouth closes around him. He grits his teeth as sharp points enter the skin in his shoulders and arms but went no further as green blood sprays at him. Link pulls out of the scrubs mouth as a new door open. _Huh? I guess it's one of those trials where you must take one battle after another 'til you're deemed worthy. Get going, Link. _'When will you be helping me?' _Soon, when you appeal to my taste. _'?' Link ponders on what Dark meant. as he heads to the next room. 'What other horrors await?'

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sheik was pacing back and forth. It is the fourth day since Link's departure. Surely Link was at the Colossus by now and was dealing with whatever was in the temple, but something kept bugging him. Maybe it was because of the sudden sandstorm. He sighs as Dekii walks past. Suddenly the door bursts as Hana and Anya rush in and practically shout simultaneously. "Guys! We've got trouble!"

They rush out, leading the two to the wall where All the Gerudos were gathered. Sheik approaches Nabooru, "What's going on?"

"Monsters! Whole armies of them! They are headed this way! Prepare for a fight!"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then there was a gigantic crash. They look at the gate to see a big dodongo . It hits the bars repeatedly before a kagarok flew over and drops a bomb on the gate, blowing it up. Monsters big and small rush in. Sheik only had enough time to pull out his blade before being pulled into battle.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link rushes into the next room panting. "How many rooms ARE there? I feel like I've been through a hundred of them!" He hissed through heavy breathing. _67 to be more exact, but who's counting? _

Link growls at Dark's joke as he looks around. His body was covered in blood and cuts with bits of grime as well. There were many tears in his tunic and pants and was limping somewhat. He looks around questioningly. "What's next?"

A voice booms through the room. A deep, commanding, familiar voice. "Now you must defeat me!"

Link turns on his heels to see Ganondorf grinning back. Link almost drops his blade in shock but shakes it off. He gasps the name out loud in disbelief. "Ganondorf."

The aforementioned man's eyebrow raises in mild amusement as Link stares back with shock, fear, and a slight hint of anger. "Ganondorf? Not Master like you usually call me?"

Link's face change into a mix of anger and disappointment. He turns his face away and glares at the floor while gripping the sword tightly and bringing up his shield. He growls "No! Not Master! You are not my Master! Not anymore! Traitor is what you are! I will not listen to you anymore! Not after what you did to Dekii!"

Ganondorf walks forward as he lifts his hands. "That measly root had it coming. Now come quietly and I will not hurt you."

Link turns a glare up at the giant man before charging forward. "No!" He swings his sword at him, cutting his side. "You will never-" Cuts his arm "-touch-" Slices up his leg "-Dekii-" Makes a gash across the chest "-AGAIN!!!!" Link screams out the last word as he brings the sword forward and stabs it through Ganondorf's chest. He had his eyes closed the entire time and as he slowly opens them, he stares at the scene in front of him. Ganondorf was covered in deep gashes and still had the sword through his chest. He stares at Link with wide eyes filled with hurt. Link felt his breath catch in his throat as he pulls out the blade. He watches as Ganondorf falls forward, not knowing what to think, to feel. He just steps back and stares down at him with emotionless eyes. It was only a fake, a fallacy, a test. Would the real deal be just like it? No. It will be stronger, smarter, more real, more powerful. Can he truly do this? He steps through the door into the next room. He looks up, then stops dead in his tracks as he stares dumbstruck at his next test. There in front of him was a small Deku Scrub with a long green hat that reaches the ground and a small green kilt around his waist. The yellow, hair-like leaves on his head shadow his eyes which are a glowing red. He had brown gauntlets and boots to top it off. "D-Dekii?"

The small scrub said nothing but giggles in his friendly voice. He then shoots and orb of green light from his round mouth at the silent hero. Link gasps and dives to the side. 'This is just a test. Only a test. I have to defeat him. **But he is my friend! I can't hurt him! I can't!** He isn't real. Take him down now! **No! **Yes!' Link shakes his head. He is now in an argument with himself as he continues to dodge the small scrubs attacks. _For a small scrub, he sure is powerful. Now I can see how he got in Ganon's way._ 'Shut up Dark! Now is not the time to be admiring our attacker's strength.'

Link finally dives forward and pushes the small scrub to the floor. He puts the blade at its throat but goes no further. "You may be an illusion, but you are still one of my closest friends Dekii. I refuse to kill you. I don't know who to trust, but I **know** that I can always trust you. You nearly threw your life away for me and I'll never be able to thank you enough."

The small scrub underneath giggles as he points to the door. It was now open. Link looks down to find the scrub gone. He was clear to go. 'How?' _Apparently there is more than one way to end a fight. You made it where he can't fight back and you did not even give him a reason to hurt you in the first place. You were fighting with your heart. Sounds mushy to me but it works. Link, you've got all this knowledge inside you. I don't need to tell you everything._ Link nods as he heads to the door.

He enters a big room with water on the floor. The water was like a mirror as it perfectly shows his reflection back. The door behind him closes and vanishes as well as the wall. This new room had no walls and there was mist all around. There were rocks jutting out of the water and one lone island with a dead tree. Suddenly a familiar voice fills the room.

_Link! There is something I must tell you. When I was created, I was to be your guardian. I was to protect the remaining Triforce from getting captured, but I did nothing but give you advice. Know why? It was because I was disgusted to even be called your shadow. You were a shadow of yourself. A shattered being. Nothing. I was furious and wanted to pull away from you. I wanted to kill you for being so weak, but I decided against it. _Link was silent as he walks to the tree. He looks around in dumbstruck as Dark's words hit him, but what confuses him was the words sounded out loud instead of in his head. _I saw the change when you stood up against me. I was shocked that you still had a backbone. I was impressed, but are you true Hero material? _Suddenly there was icy could air brushing his neck. _Behind you..._ Link spins around to look at the tree and sees Dark Link behind him. _You have faced everyone Hero. From monster to human, from evil to good, from enemy to friend. You've completed each test with strength and heart, but now here is the real test. Can you face yourself Link?_

Suddenly Dark pulls out his sword and swings at Link who managed to jump back in time. He pulls out his own sword and shield and the two circle each other staring into each other's eyes. Link was still tired while Dark is chalk full of energy. Link grits his teeth and dives forward as he and Dark locks blades. Dark had an evil grin on his face as they did. He pushes forward and swings his blade. He cuts into the front of Links tunic as he barely misses the shirt underneath. Link gasps in shock before stabbing. Big mistake. Dark jumps on Links blade and brings the hilt of his sword on Links head. Link falls over but manages to stay awake as he jumps up and brings his sword slashing upwards. Dark sidesteps and smiles as he easily stabs Link in the stomach. It was shallow and non-fatal but Link felt the energy leave him as Dark slices at his thigh then his shoulder. Link finally falls to his back as Dark steps on his chest and leans over so he was eye to eye with Link.

_Hero....You are pathetic. You can't even face me. I'm just going to stand here and watch you die as the pathetic cucco you truly are. So scared and so pathetic. Unable to stand and fight on your own accord. Always having to hide behind others. So weak and helpless. You say you have changed now, but can you back it up? Face it Hero...you've sold yourself to him and now you will pay for it. You will die...._

Suddenly Link releases his shield and swings his arm up in such a forceful punch, Dark was thrown off. He lands on the island and hits his head against the dead tree. As he tries to get up a blade at his throat stops him. "You're wrong Dark, " Link shakily whispers as he glares at Dark's face. "I am not pathetic. I am NOT weak. I have not sold my soul to him. He raised me and was the father I never had, and he has made a great mistake. He is mislead by his desire to help only his people and blinded by his strength and power to control all. I plan to stop him in his tracks. I'm doing this for Zelda, Sheik, Dekii, My friends, My family, Hyrule, and most of all, I'm doing this for him. I have a duty to correct him and pull him from the darkness, even if I have no choice but to kill him. I promise to protect all life in this land and save the innocent from the circling darkness. I will keep my promise even if I have to come back from the dead."

Dark stares wide-eyed at the hero in front of him before a fanged-grin appears on his face. He lets out a loud laugh before vanishing into the shadows. _Well done, Hero. You've completed your final challenge I am at your command._

Link blinks as he stares at where Dark was. The water and tree was gone and replaced by stone. It was all an illusion. He looks up to see the door is open and walks into the next room. His steps were mechanical like he had no control with them whatsoever. His thoughts circle with the next room and what his prize will be.


	15. Chapter 15

Link walks into the final room. It had the large statue of the sand goddess against the far wall. In front of it was a raised platform with the symbol of the desert on it. Link knew where to go as he climbs the platform. He stands in the center of the symbol before falling to his knees. He places his sword in front of him as he looks up at the statue. "I have completed the test needed to be a full Gerudo." He then bows with his head almost touching the ground. "I now await your judgment."

There was silence as suddenly a brush of wind and dim light began to swirl in front. Growing until it stops and dims, leaving a chest behind. Link stands up and walks over to the chest. Inside were golden gauntlets and a pendent with a topaz in the center and Gerudo writing along the edge. Link reads it out loud. "'The one who wears this, wears it as proof that he is a member of the Gerudo.' Hey! Dark! You hear that?" _Yes hero, loud and clear. Let's head back now._ "Right!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It took four days to make it back. By now Link was exhausted and had ran out of food. When he reaches the gate though his stomach bottoms out. The gate was knocked down and dead bodies of monsters litter the ground. He rushes in and starts to run around, looking for his companions. He was tired, hungry, and dehydrated but he didn't care. His friends matter more. He rushes into the fortress and could here signs of fights still happening. He then hears a scream and rushes down one corridor. Malon, Mila, and Dekii were up against a wall as a gigantic creature bears down on them. A redead! Link could feel the color drain from his face but throws his fears out the window as he dives at the creature.

He stabs it in the back but it simply stops in place before turning around. Link tries his best not to throw up at the smell of rotting flesh as cerulean eyes meet burning red hallow eyes. Suddenly a piercing, inhuman, deathly scream pierces his body as the redead steps forward and takes Link's neck in its rotting hand. The stench was horrific! Link could feel the slimy, cold, boney fingers wrap around his exposed flesh as he is lifted off his feet.

The girls and scrub were frozen in fear and could only watch as the monster brings its rotting face closer to Link's. It's breath was even worse as Link's face turns white. Cold air seizes his lungs and starts to freeze him from the inside out. His body was numbing greatly against the cold. He manages to look at the creatures rotting flesh as he felt his legs hit the ribcage. Something soft was there. felt like an organ was hanging just barely from its spine. Link could only imagine what it was. His stomach churns as it becomes increasingly hard to breath.

The monster then lowers Link and starts to walk, dragging Link along with it. Link could feel his consciousness fading as his legs drag along the ground. Suddenly there was a scream as the monster falls forward with a black blade going through its chest. Link falls to the floor hard as voices could be heard. "Link?" "Master Link!"

Link could not get up. He could not move. He was too numb and tired. He felt himself being lifted onto his feet. He blinks to see Vaati trying to steady him on his feet. His vision was blurry. He saw a shadow destroying more shadows. He swear he could hear a girls screams as a demanding voice shouts, "Who are you?" _An ally, a friend, and one you would not be living without at the moment._ The secret was out but at the moment Link did not care. He teeters on the brink of passing out. He felt Vaati pull his arm over his shoulder so he can help support Link. Link tries to speak but it was so hard now. "W-Where....is.......everyone...?"

He soon sees the blurry figure that was Sheik stand in front of him and put a hand on his chest. "They're fine Link. Everyone survived the attack. Goddesses. We need to get you to a bed and fast. Vaati! Help me get him to his room." _I'm going to make some last checks. Then I'll explain everything later._

Link felt himself being steered down a hall. They were passing others who were questioning what happened to him. Sheik would brush them off and continue guiding Link down the halls. Link would stumble a lot but Vaati kept him on his feet. "Easy, Master Link. We are almost there now." Vaati would whisper almost soothingly.

They finally reach it as Sheik opens the door and pulls back the covers. Vaati sits Link down on the bed and removes his Tunic, chainmail, hat, and boots, leaving only his pants and undershirt. He lays Link down carefully so as not to cause more harm to him. Link falls right to sleep the moment that his head hits the pillow.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So that's your story?" _Down to the last detail. _"Hmmm..."

They were at the mess hall eating while Link sleeps. Dekii has made himself comfortable on Dark's lap as Dark explains everything. Everyone else had remained silent, allowing the conversation between Sheik and Dark to continue. _I am his shadow and share in the burden of guarding the Triforce, or what's left of it._ He adds rather bitterly._ I mean no harm on the boy since he and I are two sides of the same coin and therefore I can't exist without him. I was just too weak and unsure of his intentions earlier. You'll be seeing me a lot more often now that I am ready for battle._

Sheik nods as Dark finishes. He then asks in a rather serious voice. "What did that redead do?"

_Link was weakened from his time in the desert. He has succeeded so don't worry about that. He was just tired from lack of sleep, beaten and dirty, dehydrated and hungry since he ran out of food and water, and burning up from the heat. His cloak was torn to shreds so that is why there are burns on his skin. He was draining of strength with each step he took. The redead can paralyze you, make your body temperature drop to almost freezing cold, and drain energy out of you with a single look into its eyes. That is what he did. Going from hot to cold so quickly can't be good for Link's health. Anyway, when he wakes up, you should have food and water ready for him. Did you check his wounds?_

Hana nods as she speaks for the first time in that conversation. "Yes. We cleaned and bandaged him at the first chance we had. Link slept throughout the entire process."

Dark nods. He then picks up Dekii and places him in Malons lap. _Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to the hero. If we are together he will heal much faster._ Dark vanishes into the shadows as darkness streaks across the floor and out under the door. There was a scream and a crash as he trips a guard into a table along the way.

Hana shakes her head before turning to Sheik. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

Sheik shrugs before turning to the door. "He is a part of Link. I'm afraid we have no choice."

Dekii was looking at one of Mila's rings on her fingers before turning his attention to the other. "I already know about him. He healed Link's and my own wounds back at the inn. I say he is trustworthy. I believe that he was created with a purpose and we should accept it."

Anya blinks in surprise. "No fair! Why did he only tell you?"

Dekii looks proud of himself. "Link says it was for three reasons. One: I had saved him and almost got killed doing it so it was the least he could do for me. Two: I'm not the type to swing first and ask questions later. I'll listen to everyone and give them equal chance to explain without letting anything hinder my judgment, not even friendship, just my heart. Three: I have yet to give Link a reason why not to trust me."

Navi nods in pride as Darmani pats Dekii's head. "Those are very good reasons, little brother."

Sheik shakes his head as he states rather angrily. "I've never given him a reason not to trust me!"

Mikau crosses his arms. "Yes, but you were supposedly with him when he was captured the first time. Dekii is a child and full of innocence. It is more logical to trust a child not to judge or turn against you than an adult. "

Sheik finally sighs and nods. Vaati has not said a word as he stands up and walks off to look for who knows what. Before he leaves the room though he turns his head back. "We leave when the sun is high in the sky. Darkness is once again circling Kakariko."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So, where to King Link?" Malon giggles at the name as Anya smiles at her joke. Hana rolls her eyes as Mila shoots the two a glare. Link was trying hard not to blush in vain. He finally turns back to them. "Please! If I did not take the title, they too would be our enemy! I'm not at all ecstatic about this so please don't tease!"

Anya smiles innocently with a fake sorry look that almost causes Malon and Dekii to fall of her horse in laughter. Navi shakes her head before flying over to Link and sitting on his shoulder. "So Link, any idea what that redead and all those other monsters were trying to do?"

Link nods. "Ganondorf was planning to spread darkness at his home valley at knowledge that the Gerudo were going to turn their backs on him. Then they would wait for my return and then take me back to him."

Sheik rides up next to Link before glancing back at Vaati who was riding next to Shiro in the back. "You sure he's alright?"

Link nods. "I believe he was just like Ganondorf. He was tempted by promises of power and his sole desire and falls into a dark pit of his own lust for it. Unlike him though, he managed to resurface and change his ways. I wander how many others of his army are just like them and how many are real heartless sleazebags. "

Sheik thinks about this for a moment. "Any guesses?"

Link nods. "Koume, Kotake, and Agahnim are definitely heartless sleazebags. Zant, I'm not too sure about. You know he thinks a lot about his people's future but feels that Midna does not deserve to be ruler. I also saw Veran , Onix, and many others while I was at Dragon Roost City. Onix is definitely power hungry and Veran mostly likes the feeling of control. Unfortunately there's a problem."

Sheik looks at Link confused. "What is that?"

"They don't call my old master the 'Puppet Master' for no reason. He is good at convincing people to do what he wants and to get them to follow him no matter what cost. I've seen him do it before at meetings and to travelers. He never did it to me but I can always tell when he puts his powers of brainwashing and persuasion to use."

Sheik brows furrows as a scowl appears on his face. "What happened at Dragon Roost then?"

"Trust me. His voice gets funny, almost oily and powerful, like as if he is speaking with the voice of a god. I have seen him do it hundreds of times. I know him inside and out. I also know for a fact that his weakness is silver magic. Remember those silver arrows I had? He did not teach me how to use silver magic. The great fairy hiding in a fountain under the castle did? We will need this knowledge if we plan to beat him once and for all."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ganondorf paces the throne room as his mind fills with what has happened in the past few days. Link has escaped him yet again with one Triforce still intact. He manages to survive a fall that would otherwise be considered fatal and a test in the Gerudo Temple that very few ever pass. He has succeeded in turning his own people against him and is now going to take favor to the Sheikah. If he succeeds again it could mean trouble for him. He still has his grip on the Grave Field, Dragon Roost City, Twili Town, Subrosia, The Snow Mountains, and the Island of the Windfish. How long will it be until Link has him cornered? How long will it be before the boy manages to reach his castle? Will the boy have the courage to fight him? At that last though, Ganondorf felt a wrenching in his heart and his stomach bottom out. Will he have to fight Link? "Agahnim!"

The elderly sorcerer appears before his master in a low bow. "Yes my lord?"

"Go to Kakoriko! Bring me the boy alive! Take out his friends if you have to! Destroy the village if you must! Just bring him to me! I want him alive!"

Agahnim grits his teeth in anger but hides his expression under his hood. He bows deeply as he vanishes. "As you wish, Master."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What happened? This place was in tip top shape when we last left."

Link could not find a way to answer Anya as he stares at the smoky village. Half the buildings lie in ruins, most of them still smoking. The other half was still standing but some had major damage done to them. The Inn was the only building that was in one piece unscratched. Even the sanctuary near the spring had holes in it. Link looks around until he recognizes Renado who was tending to wounded villagers. "Renado! What happened?"

Renado stands up and turns to Link and his friends in surprise. He walks over to them as they jump down from their saddles. "Link, I'm glad to see you're okay. A man was just here. He waved his hands and suddenly the air was filled with Fire Keese. We managed to destroy and/or chase away most of them. One that stopped burning is still in that tree over there but it's not doing anything so we left it alone. A few had hit the houses, setting them ablaze. Luckily no one was killed but many were injured or burned."

Link nods casting a glance at the remaining keese. It seems to be watching him. He shakes this off and turns to Vaati. "You said darkness was now in Kakoriko, right? What happened?"

Vaati points at Sheik, Hana, and Anya before moving it slightly to the right so he was pointing in the direction of the graveyard, then lowering it to point at the ground before moving it one last time to point at his eye. Link watches his movements carefully before turning to Sheik. "Sheik, is there any temple or hidden caverns under the graveyard that the Sheikah know about that can only be found with a Sheikah eye?"

Sheiks eyes widen then he slowly turns his head to Anya before stuttering to her. "Do you think they got to Bongo Bongo?"

That got everyone's attention. Navi flies over and asks in a cautious voice. "Bongo Bongo?"

Hana nods. "He is the Ruler of the Dead, King of Shadows and an aid to the Sheikah. Bongo Bongo usually shows himself in the form of a man with shoulder length hair and red eyes. He also has a battling form that turns him into a bit of a monster. If they reach him, they will have control over the shadows and lost souls. Last thing we need are more redeads."

Link shudders at the memory. He then glances at the keese again. Suddenly Mimi crawls off his back and pulls on his leggings in the direction of the graveyard. Link looks down at her. She was still pulling him in that direction. He then remembers something. "Guys, I'm heading to the graveyard for a minute. I'll be back. Hana, Anya, will you two join me?" The two nod with questioning looks but kept their mouths shut. "Great! The rest of you help Renado until I get back."

Link, Hana, and Anya head off to the graveyard as Mimi led the way and Shadow follows behind. The graveyard was huge with many different graves. There was on large tomb on the other side of the graveyard that leads into the rocky wall behind it. Link knows that that was the entrance to the Royal Families' tomb, but that was not why he was there. He stops at two graves with the names 'Raven' and 'Kira' written on them. He kneels down in front of them and rubs the dirt off the graves and stares at the names longingly. _You miss them...don't you. _'Yes' _Fifteen years. Too bad memories are limited._ "Link?"

Link turns his attention to the twins. They both were staring at the graves with curiosity. Anya motions to the graves. "Who were they?"

Link smiles sadly before turning back to the graves. "My parents..." The twins suddenly get uncomfortable looks that turn to sadness, grief, and pity. Hana kneels down next to him and lays her hand on his shoulder. "You miss them..."

Link nods as his voice comes out quietly. "I was three when they were murdered. I don't remember what happened. All I do remember was screaming, laughing, and a flash of darkness that seems to suck life out of everything it touches. By the sound of it, it made death agonizing and painful. Merciless. I then wandered the streets for days since the killer left the front door open. One day, I was on the brink of death and suddenly I saw him. Ganondorf. He was standing with two guards and speaking to them. I don't know why but I felt safe. I felt like I found a sanctuary of some kind. I moved towards him as best as I could, still so weak. He pulled me into his arms and carried me home. When he saw my parents he had decided to care for me. Back then he was different. He was the man I was proud to call master. The man I used to call father. He brought me here once every year to visit my parents graves. He said that although he treats me like his son, it is better to remember who my real parents are, so I never forget who I am. I just remembered that today was the day he would usually bring me here. The fifteenth year since they died. Even though he isn't here, I still had to come. Thank you for coming with me."

Hana and Anya sit on either sides of him and pull him into a comforting hug. Honestly, he chose them simply for their sympathetic and comforting ways. They always put others before themselves and acted like mothers to Link. He was usually embarrassed by their over-protectiveness and worrying, but this time he felt like he needed something like a mother just to hold him for this moment.

Vaati and Sheik were nearby, hiding in the shadows. Sheik had a rather stern but saddened look. Vaati remains expressionless. Vaati glances at Sheik before motioning back to Link. "Master is right. The Dark Lord wasn't always like that. He had been planning this for years but the part that had to do with Link didn't come in until about three years ago. He's been trying to find a way around it without hurting the boy but there was no other way. He is not completely evil compared to Agahnim and the Rova sisters."

"What about the others?"

"Zant is a coward and a fool. He always acquaints himself with more powerful beings just to protect himself. Veran and Onix are power hungry but not actually evil. Onix is a warlord who used to work for Hyrule he like Zant only goes with the winning side. Veran is a shadow being, working for whoever holds the most power, as the ways of all shadow beings. Is Bongo Bongo a shadow being?"

"Yes but how did-?"

"Because how you said he is the King of Shadows. I, myself, am half shadow being. Being in my blood to do so, I had yielded my power to Agahnim when he came to me. Thus I ruined my friendship with Link. Shadow beings only obey the highest bidder, so to speak, the most powerful person. If the enemy can prove itself more powerful than the King, he will join them until someone else defeats him, and they must do it with no help, so is the way of the shadow beings."

"Then why did you join us?"

"Link may not be physically powerful like Ganondorf, but he has true power to struggle against temptation and choose the route where there will be little loss for others."

"Others?"

"He has removed his own freedom to be King of Gerudo as well as any chances of marrying Zelda. He will be throwing away his happiness and past in order to bring peace to Hyrule. He has to suffer more than the average man to bring everyone else happiness. To choose a route that benefits others but not thyself shows true strength and courage."

Sheik stares at Vaati. What Vaati had said was still sinking in but he got the message. Link knew what he was doing was going to cost him a lot yet he said nothing. It seems even Link only want so much pity but truly he wants others to be happy and not give a care. He was going to disappear to the Gerudos when this was over and throw away any chances of becoming Zelda's husband. He was throwing away his freedom and past as well. He was throwing away a lot and he wasn't telling anyone wanting to shoulder **this** burden himself. How can Vaati know so much? Then something else came to memory. "You're half shadow?"

Vaati glances at Sheik with expressionless eyes before nodding. "Yes, my father was Hylian, able to see past my mother's background to the beauty she truly was. He left for war one day and never returned. A Twili had removed his head from his shoulders with a single swing of his sword." Sheik visibly cringes at this. "My mother died of a broken heart. I was five that day. It was not long until Agahnim came to me and took me in as his pupil. Some time later I became Link's friend. I lost it when we were thirteen and Link discovered my secret of practicing dark arts. He had figured out that I was going to do something that he didn't approve of before it even happened. He is one perceptive boy."

"Who are you?"

"I am Vaati, the wind mage, and I pledge my life to this boy for my culture be damned. I will not lose his hard earned trust again."

Sheik stares once again and smiles. He then frowns as his thoughts drift back towards Link. He turns around and heads back to the inn where the others were. Vaati remains to watch over Link and the twins as he pays his respect to his parents.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose: Not very many reviews but several are putting this on favorites and story alert. I shan't let them down. After this they are going down under. No, not Australia. I'm talking about Subrosia. Gosh, what is with you people. R&R Please. I shall take the good with the bad.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sheik was helping Mikau rebuild a house while Darmani was getting rid of the burnt timber by throwing it in a fire. Everyone was helping with something. Shiro was off somewhere to keep watch, Malon, Mila, and Dekii were helping with the healing. Chief and Clucks were chasing each other around the place. Quill has even stopped by with a letter and decided to stick around to help Sheik and Mikau. Hana, Anya, Mimi, Shadow, Link, and Vaati were still at the graveyard. Sheik shoots the direction another look of worry. Mikau looks up at him. "How much longer do you think it'll take? I don't mean to be rude but we should go look for Bongo Bongo. We're all waiting for Link."

Sheik nods as he looks back at Mikau. He understands completely but after that chat with Vaati he felt Link should enjoy what little freedom he has left. This might be the last time he ever visits this grave. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a scream of pain from the graveyard. Everyone froze as the wind seems to pick up. Something was up. Sheik jumps off the roof of the house he was rebuilding and rushes to the graveyard. He could hear the feet of the others following. He stops at the entrance when what he saw shocked him. A giant, one-red-eye-, purple monster with disembodied hands was holding Hana and Anya in his grips. Link was on the ground with his leg bending at an odd angle, Shadow and Mimi were next to him as Shadow growls at the monster and Mimi was trying to get Link on his feet. Vaati was in the air sending spells at the monster but none had any effect. The monster then pulls into the Royal Family Tomb and vanishes inside with the twins. Vaati lands and races to Link. Dark Link comes out of the shadow and follows the monster into the tomb. When the chaos was over, Sheik rushes up to them followed by the others. Dekii was at Link's side in mere seconds checking his leg. "Yep, that's definitely broken. Anyone have a spare fairy?"

Navi nods and flies off to find a healing fairy. Sheik tries to straighten Link's Leg so the fairy can heal it, but Link screams in pain and pulls away. It took a while before Mikau and Darmani finally decide to hold Link down so Sheik can work. Sheik could feel a pull at his chest as guilt sets in. He whispers words to Link who was no longer screaming but whimpering in pain with tears in his eyes. "I know it hurts. Just hold on a little longer. Hush now and relax."

Navi finally comes back with a small pink fairy. The fairy flies over Link's leg and heals it with magic. Link gasps as the pain vanishes and the fairy flies off. Darmani and Mikau let him go as Sheik pulls him into his arms to comfort him until Dark returned. "He got away. I couldn't get past the spinning blades, guillotine, spikes, or the monsters in there."

That got looks of pure fear from everyone. They then turn to stare at Sheik with the same looks. Sheik swallows before answering. "Welcome to the house of the dead."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Are you sure you want to come along Quill?"

"Definitely, You've already lost two of your group, you need all the help you can get."

Malon nods to Quill's answer. Link calls to them as he heads deeper into the caverns. Link could feel eyes of the dead on him as the kept going. _STOP!_ Link stops as he see that Sheik has also stopped. Sheik couldn't have heard Dark who is currently in his shadow so how did he know to stop? Link notices that Sheik was staring out in front of him. Link looks out but sees nothing. _Sheik is a Sheikah and their eyes can see the truth hidden in the shadows. As can I since I am part of the shadows._ Sheik pulls out a rag and throws it in front of them. It shreds before their very eyes. "Spinning blades."

Malon gulps as Mikau walks past them. "So how do we get past?"

Here Mikau smirks in a friendly manner. "I'll get us past, you guys just keep the monsters off and handle triggers, traps, and switches okay?"

With that, suddenly Mikau is bathed in bright blue light. He steps forward and there is a sound of snapping and crashing. He just keeps walking as more sounds of the traps breaking reach their ears. Finally he reaches the door and waves for them to follow. Link glances at Sheik whose eyes were wide with pure shock. Link could feel Dark laughing in his shadow and had to smile. Mikau is sure to get an earful when they leave. "Come on, Sheik. What's more important, the state of the traps or the lives of the twins and freedom of the spirits?"

Sheik finally sighs before nodding. Link runs ahead. Shrio silently picks up Mila and carries her over the deathly covered floor. Quill and Malon follow quietly while Vaati runs ahead to catch up with Link. Darmani carries Dekii to the door. Link nods to Mikau before asking. "Why can't you fight?"

"this alone will take up too much energy," Mikau admits. "I need all the strength I can muster to lead us through this. Follow closely and defend me when needed. I cannot be distracted."

Link nods and pulls his blade. Mimi crawls off his shield back onto his back. Shadow by his side in mere seconds, he was ready for anything. He opens the door and leads the group into the temple. Poes were on them in a matter of seconds. Vaati blows them back with a gust of wind. Shiro stays in the back having to carry Mila while everyone else fights. Quill was doing great with his poe until he trips and lands on a corpse. He looks at it and immediately loses his lunch upon the sight. The corpse was still decomposing. It had maggots and worms crawling through it and one eye was hanging out of the socket. The ribs were jutting out of the chest and his hand was pressed into the squish stomach organ which was oozing a disgusting, sewage green substance. One leg was ripped out of its socket while the flesh was just hanging on one of the arms. The jaw was open with a view of the maggots inside and the nose was missing. The smell itself was enough to make one dizzy. Malon pulls Quill to his feet and leads him to the door. Mikau takes care of an invisible guillotine in front of the door. "Keep your head up Quill, we'll get through this."

(I noticed by now that the word guillotine is probably the only word that I haven't made a mistake on you. I'm actually a moderately fast typer but I make a lot of mistakes. The fact that I have yet to make a mistake on the word guillotine is kind of creepy.)

Room after room was the same. Invisible traps and killing machines, living dead, and corpses all around. Quill was having trouble standing when they made it to a room with a green liquid substance covering the ground. There were skeletal hands reaching out as if those that died were hoping to be pulled out to safety as the liquid slowly killed them. There is one thin beam which is the only way to cross. Sheik makes a face before saying, "This is a special type of acid. It numbs your body then kills you painfully slow. The longest amount of a person lived in this stuff was a week before their body finally shut down. Please don't fall in. You will live so we can pull you out but it will be very painful."

Link nods and puts Dekii on Shadows back. "Take care of Dekii. Sheik, can you carry Mila across. Quill, you take Malon." Malon picks up Chief and puts Clucks in a brown carry back she has slinged on her shoulder. Quill then lifts them up and follows Sheik to the other side. Mikau and Shiro so followed. Link nods then turns to Vaati who was still with him. "Help me get Darmani across. He can't balance well."

Vaati nods. He gets in the front and pulls Darmani onto the beam. With Vaati in front and Link behind him, the three slowly make it across the beam. Link smiles as they almost make it across but then the inevitable. Darmani slips. Link dives forward and pushes both Vaati and Darmani across to safe land but He slips and grabs the beam as his lower half hits the green substance. Pain unlike any that Link has ever felt before shoots through his body and he unleashes as piercing scream that could wake the dead. (No pun intended) Sheik races to him and lifts him out of the acid before carrying him to shore. He lies Link down who is unable to move and quickly opens a bottle of water. He throws it on Link's legs to wash away as much acid as possible. Vaati finally pulls himself from under Darmani and was by Link's side using a cool breeze to sooth and calm him. Link finally stops screaming and continues to gasp from the pain as Sheik reaches for a potion. Link grabs his arm to stop him before standing, wincing from pain in the process. "Save it. I can still fight, and Mikau will need the strength if he collapses. We also don't know the conditions of the twins."

Sheik wanted to protest. Link was still making sacrifices and thinking of others more now than ever. He is really changing but he should think of himself for once. Sheik wanted to scream at Link to stop being so selfless, but settles with a sigh and nods before standing up. Malon looks Link over with concern but Vaati kept his face expressionless. Link pets Shadow before walking to the door to open it. The color drains from his face as he stiffens. Sheik brow furrows as he goes to Link's side to see what was next. The room had four redeads carrying huge blade stumbling around in it. Sheik nods and he jumps forward immediately hoping to deal with these before Link has a chance so that Link wouldn't have to suffer from his recent injury. He was done quickly but he knew that if they didn't get through quickly, they will rejuvenate. "Let's hurry and move!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link lowers himself carefully with the clawshot as he carries the final passenger to the ground. Handing Mila back to Shiro, he walks up to Sheik and Vaati. "What's next?"

Vaati tosses something to Link. "Something I found in a chest. Use it!" Link stares at the object. It was a purple cane of some sort with a small lantern on the end. There was a cloth tied to it with the weeping eye of the Sheikah on it. He raises and felt a strange sensation on his body. The lantern lights up with a strange reddish-purple flame. Link looks at everyone but found that only Sheik and Vaati were looking at him. Vaati explains. "You have crossed over into their world. As long as you hold that, you have the same powers and abilities as the poes that haunt this place. You have become one with the shadows. Only those with a trained eye can see you now. This particular item has been dubbed the name Cane of Shadows."

Realization dawns on the faces of his friends. Link felt his heart lift as he levitates off the ground and flies to a switch on the wall. By pressing it, a bridge appears to let the rest of the group across the gap. Vaati then decides to explain one more thing. "A word to the wise, you are not free from pain. You will get hurt if attacked and become normal once again until the power is called back. I would suggest dealing with any monsters in the immediate vicinity before using the cane again."

Link looks down into the endless black pit before swallowing and nodding to Vaati. He returns to the group and drops the veil of shadows. _That was an interesting experience._ Link smiles at this new experience. He then frowned slightly and Vaati noticed the frown. "What is it Master Link?"

Link looks up at him and smiles before shaking his head. "Nothing." He then leads the group to the next room. The room was wide and circular. The ground was soft and damp. So soft, Link could feel himself sinking into the dirt. It was also shivering cold. Link could feel Mimi shiver on his back he takes two steps forward when there is a sudden clang behind him. He turns to see that only Darmani, Sheik, and Dekii are inside. Everyone else was on the other side of the bars that are now blocking the doorway. Vaati 'humps' and then phases through the bars, he then approaches Link but something pops out of the ground and throws Vaati back. Vaati is knocked out the moment his head made contact with the wall. Link looks down at the thing. It was an arm. A very long, very thin, very pale arm. There were long sharp claw-like nails on the end of its fingers and the arm was covered in rotting flesh. Blood dribbles down the length of it as it reaches high before swiping down. Link dodges it and cuts it off. Suddenly six more hands pop up. Sheik too is thrown and knocked unconscious while Dekii is cringing at the bars, too scared to move from his spot. Darmani and Link are the only ones left fighting these hands. Link tries to use the cane but it gets knocked out of his hand and sinks into the dirt. Every arm the two destroy, three more appear. They were starting to tire out. Suddenly Darmani is also thrown back and one hand grabs Link. Link struggles against it but another hand grabs his ankle. More and more arms appear and begin to grab Link. The slimy, freezing digits tear through his tunic, touching his heated flesh, savoring the warmth of the boy. They were attracted to his heated body. Link cries out as he begins to sink into the dirt. Malon starts firing arrows but they have no effect, merely sinking into the dead arms. Link could feel the hands feeling up every part of his body and suddenly the ground shakes as a larger form emerges. A giant rotting corpse with the same arms as those grapping Link. There was a long neck with a head. The head had no features except a mouth and long black hair that was hanging limp about the face. The mouth had long razor teeth and blood dripping out. There was a long tongue trailing out as well. It creeps forward to Link and places its hands on the sides of his head, holding it in place. A tongue lashes out and slips over his face before trailing down to his neck. The creature spends its time on his neck as he thrashes to find freedom. It was just about to bite down when Link wrenches his left arm free and brings his blade down on the creatures neck. It flails back in pain as its head hangs off by a strip of dead skin. The arms retract as Link lunges forward piercing the heart with the Master Sword. The creature screams before falling limp. Link pulls out the blade as the bars finally go up. He was panting and looked like a wreck. He falls back as he felt arms grab him and pull him back against the wall. These arms were warm, friendly, and full of life. Shiro and Quill set him down to rest as Malon and Mila see to the weeping and frightened Dekii. Mikau, Chief, and Shadow walk over to the three unconcious lumps and Mikau pulls out a potion and pours a little into their open mouths. Link almost jumped at Dark Link's voice.

_What happened? Dark energy suddenly filled the room and the next thing I knew you are like this! What happened here?_

Link didn't answer, allowing Dark to thumb through his memory banks while Mimi climbs into his lap. He was staring at the creature that suddenly began to shrink until a girl with pale purple skin, long black hair, and tattered grey clothes was all that was left. She lifts her head and moans as her blood red eyes take in the scene around her. She then gets up and smoothes out her rags before motioning to the door to open. "When you are ready, we shall continue."

Mila stares at the being oddly. Seeing the stare, the woman bows and answers. "I am Deadhand. I am a shadow being and guardian to the king. No one consults with him without passing me first. By beating me, you have proven yourself worthy of passage. I believe this belongs to you."

She stands up straight holding the cane. Shiro takes it and returns it to Link who was getting back on his feet. Navi and Malon finally succeed in calming Dekii, and Sheik, Darmani, and Vaati were back on their feet. Link nods t the rest of the group and turns to Deadhand. "Take us to Bongo Bongo."


	17. Chapter 17

"This is it."

The group had stopped at a huge hole in the ground. Mikau and Quill look through but see nothing but darkness. Quill thinks for a moment. "I'll go check it out. Maybe there will be a soft landing."

Quill jumps into the hole. Everyone waits with bated breath. Quill suddenly shouts up. "It seems to be a long drop, I still can't see the bot-AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Link panics at the sound of Quills scream and jumps in. "LINK!!!" Link didn't even hear Malon screaming his name as he fell. The fall was so long that he thought it would never end until he hits the surface of a drum. A huge drum. Link looks around realizing he's alive. "Guys! It's okay! Just jump!"

Silence follows. "Guys? Sheik? Vaati? Dekii? ANYONE????"

Nothing. Link swallows as realization hits. He is alone. They can't hear him. Will they follow or go back for help. He honestly hopes that it would be the former, but it looks like they weren't following. Link felt his heart drop. He was alone, in a room, on a drum, surrounded by horrible smelling, slow killing, green acid, waiting for who knows what, and on top of that, his friends lives depend on this battle. "Dark?" _I'm on it!_

Link looks down to see Dark leaving his shadow. Dark looks around before turning to Link. _That staff has a lantern, right? Does it do a regular flame? We need to see where we are. _Link thinks for a moment. "Din's fire."

A flame appears in the lantern but it suddenly turns a red color. _Red? Not purple? That's new._ Red light fills the room as suddenly a form takes shape behind Dark. "Dark?" _Yeah? _"I think we found Bongo Bongo."

Dark looks at Link confused until he turns around. _How long has that been there? _Link was staring at the large red eye until on dismembered hand appeared out of the shadow and hits the drum. It was soon followed by another. The two hands began to pick up and follow a beat as each hit sends the two flying in the air. _Right! It is so obvious that this guy loves to play the drum. Right! I so didn't see this coming, with a name like Bongo Bongo. _"We could use less sarcasm thank you very much! Does he even know we are here?"

One of the hands becomes a fist and swings at Dark who jumps out of the way just in time. Link pulls out his bow and tosses the cane to Dark to hold. He equips an arrow quickly as he can (with being tossed around and all) and fires it at one of the hands. It just barely hits the thumb. The other hand in anger curled its fingers up in a rude sign that screamed 'fuck you.' Dark, in anger, jumps at the hand screaming a battle cry as he buries his sword to the hilt in its flesh. The monster screeches in pain. While watching Dark, Link did not realize that the other hand has already recovered. He then notices that there was a shadow around him. He looks up to see the hand, open palm down, about to squash him. "MASTER LINK!!!!"

Last thing Link saw was that hand. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground. He looks up at where the hand hit to see Vaati, unconscious. Link's eyes widen as fear froze him. The fear turns to anger that starts to bubble up in him. He dives forward at the eye and shoves his blade to the hilt in it. Fury at hurting Vaati, Link pulls the blade out and sinks it again, and again, and again. He continues as loud screeches and wails fill the air. Link was blind with fury as black blood covers him, yet he continues his onslaught. Images fill his mind. The attack on the Kokaries, Dekii being held by Volvigia, Sheik getting bitten by the skullfish, the frozen Zoras, Dragon Roost City in ruins, Dekii risking it all to fight Ganondorf, the girls and Dekii cornered by a redead, the destroyed Kakoriko, and now Vaati. In a last attempt to free itself of Link, Bongo Bongo reaches him with its hand to pull him away. Dark drives his sword into it to stop it. Link did not even notice. He couldn't stop. He was furious that so many lives are thrown in danger, depressed that it is his old master behind all this, and frighten that it won't be long 'til someone is dead. Suddenly arms wrap around him and begin to pull him back. _It's okay. It is over. Calm down. He will be okay. Calm down now .Relax_

Link stops. That voice. It was different. He felt the person behind him pull him away from the monster and carefully place him on the ground. He turns around to see himself yet again, but instead his skin was more tan with white hair, white clothes, and life-filled, green eyes. Link could see Dark sitting on the now destroyed hand, staring at the new version of Link with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

The white Link smiles at him and answers. _As he is Dark, I am Light. You will call me as thus. He is the guardian of power. I am the guardian of wisdom. You were hurt and in need of comfort. I merely gave what you wanted. I hope to be of use soon. _

Light vanishes as Dark begins to grumble. _Great! Another one! If the guardian of courage is freed, I am SO out of here! See ya Link._

Dark too vanishes. Link blinks for a minute and walks over to Vaati. He hears a moan behind him and turns. There behind was not the monster but a man sitting rubbing his head. The man was tall with wide broad shoulders and a well tone chest. His skin was a light purple, his hair was a very dark shade of purple and goes just past his shoulders, and he wore a pair of purple pants, tied up with a red belt. Other than that he had no clothes on. He looks up at Link and Link could see red eyes. Same eyes as Vaati. The man's face was somewhat round with a broad chin and handsome features. The man stands up and looks at Link again. Link's head only went to the man's chest. The man walks forward to Link and his voice came out deep yet heavenly. "You should be glad that I'm immortal or you would have to explain to the Sheikah what happened to their guardian."

Link's eyes widen. Bongo Bongo was standing before him in a more human form. Did all people of the shadows have to be so tall? Even Vaati is an inch taller than him. Veran is a head taller than him. Bongo Bongo towers over him. "Well? What's the matter? Cats got your tongue?"

Link finally shakes out of his stare and answers. "Sorry. It's just, I get a little protective when you hurt my friends."

Bongo Bongo smirks at this and motions to Vaati. "I can see that. You really put a number on me when he saved you. I was only doing my job, you know. I am of the Shadow and I do what is commanded of me."

Link glares at him. "It was who issued the command that brings out my blade. What happened to my friends?"

"The shadow boy is alive and okay, I merely meant to knock you unconscious, not kill you. As for the rest, they woke up in the graveyard when you defeated me. The moment you had jumped after your Rito friend, they were sucked into the shadows. This boy here escaped since he was of the same clan and can avoid my magic to a certain degree. He will wake up soon enough."

Link nods as he goes over to Vaati and picks him up. He turns back to Bongo Bongo to see that the man was holding a cup of tea. 'Where did that come from?' "How do we get out?"

Bongo Bongo walks over to Link and the shadows suddenly close in on them. When they clear out, they were in the graveyard. Two flashes of grey suddenly tackle Link to the ground. It seems that the twins were overjoyed to see Link in one piece.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Dark, Light, Please explain. I'm confused. I thought Dark was the only guardian."

They were back at the inn and they were in the biggest room the inn had full of bunk beds. Dark rolls his eyes as Light simply stares at Link. He smiles before stating in a kind voice. "He is always doing that, leaving you all to figure things out yourselves and not telling you important matters that could be of great use 'til later or not at all. What is happening is your second Triforce is gone leaving you with only courage. It does not affect you in anyway, except for a loss of energy, because you never did use its true power. You are still as wise and powerful now as when the three golden triangles were together. Our job is to protect you and the Triforce if anything happens to weaken one of three; courage, wisdom, and power. You became very weak when the Triforce of Power was taken. The sudden drop of power in your movement and attack summoned Dark. It is usually in ones darker side that they show more or less power. You know; rage can make on stronger tenfold, sadness or loss can drain one of power. I was summoned when your emotions blocked all thought from you. You could not use your wisdom so if I did not stop you, you would've done more damage to Bongo Bongo, yourself, and anyone else that you would come in contact with. I come as light for it is with a mixture of your heart and mind that you find true wisdom. Finally there is courage. That one is to be sudden if you face a dilemma but have no courage to continue. He appears in the form of an ally or guardian. The form you will feel or have always felt safest with. You'll see what I mean when the time comes. Anything else?"

Link shakes his head. "No...I think I pretty much understand the gist of it."

Light nods before he and Dark vanish. Sheik was deep in thought as Bongo Bongo merely stands leaning against the wall, waiting for someone to acknowledge his existence. He didn't wait long before Vaati turns to him. "Care to explain your story?"

Bongo Bongo nods before sitting down between Vaati and Sheik. "You all remember the old man that attack the village? His name is Agahnim. He is one of Ganondorf's most powerful servants. I remember his story well. He is nothing more than a power-hungry maniac. He came to me and overpowered me so that I may destroy the threat."

"And capture Link?" Anya asks in a rather dull yet knowing voice.

Bongo Bongo shakes his head. "Quite the contrary, he wanted me to destroy the boy." He sighs as everyone stares wide-eyed before continuing. "Fortunately, his master was also my master. I knew he still wants Link alive so I used that as an excuse to avoid killing the boy. Thankfully, Vaati dove in the way so I didn't even have to turn you over to Ganondorf."

Sheik nods. He then turns to Link. "Where to next o fearless leader?"

Link smiles as he shakes his head. He then stands up before answering. "I'm heading to bed. Tomorrow we will head to Subrosia. You know where that is."

Sheik nods as Link climbs into bed. He pulls his tunic, chain mail, gauntlets, hat, and boots off before rolling over and going straight to sleep. Mila then commanded Shiro to carry her to bed. Quill shakes his head as Malon heads off to bed before turning to Sheik. "I'm afraid that I will not be joining you. Zelda has asked me to deliver letters to the leaders as well as do some reconnaissance. We are trying to find ways to help you but so far we have nothing. Thankfully I have info on the situation of Hyrule. The darkness is already starting to pull away from the castle and is disappearing from most of the lands. After Subrosia, it might be nice for you all to head north to the frozen mountain range that holds Ice Cap Village. A place where Yetis and Hielans live. You know, people with black hair and eyes, pure white skin, big fur coats and fang-like teeth. Be careful, they are a proud race like the gorons and haven't been getting along well with Gerudo, Rito, or Zoras. They have never seen a Deku Scrub before so he might be okay."

Sheik goes back into deep thought as Link moans and talks in his sleep. Hana and Anya look at each other before removing their weapons and crawling into bed with him. Anya to his left, Hana to his right. They wrap their arms around him and he silences as a small smile appears on his face. Dekii who already fell asleep gets carried to bed by Darmani, while Mikau heads to bed as well. Sheik, Vaati, Bongo Bongo, and Quill were all that were left.

Vaati gets up and walks to the door. "I'll be joining you all in bed in a moment. I just want to see the stars. It is such a clear and beautiful night tonight."

Quill turns to Bongo Bongo who shakes his head at the question he knew Quill was about to ask. "I need no sleep. I am already dead and have no need of such trivial things like food, air, or sleep. I see it now as more of a luxury to simply enjoy from time to time."

Sheik shrugs before he and Quill head off to bed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Darmani led the way up the mountain side. He points up towards Death Mountain as he walks. "This is the only way to Subrosia. There is a passage through Death Mountain crater that will take us straight to our destination."

Dekii jumps up to Link's shoulders as Shadow and Chief chase Clucks pass them. Shiro was carrying Mila in his arms as they climb higher. Vaati had a faraway look on his face. He has been silent since the talk with Bongo Bongo. Mimi crawls to Link's head to get a better look at the path ahead. Link stops suddenly. A chill breeze passes over, a breeze too cold for this scorcher of a mountain. Sheik stops to stare at Link. Link just waves on ahead. "Go on. I just need to check on something. I'll catch up in a minute."

Sheik hesitates but Vaati grabs his arm and pulls him up. Link hands Dekii to Mikau to carry. Navi on the other hand was not as convinced and stays and hides so Link doesn't see her. Mimi crawls to Link's shield as Shadow circles his legs growling. Once everyone else was out of sight, Link pulls his sword and shield with Mimi crawling to his back. Link's eyes dart around the rocks and earth ground. "I know you're here! Come out and face me!"

The chill wind increase as dust from the ground lifts into the air. Link coughs as some of it enters his lungs. Link blinks out the dust before looking up. There before him stood the great wizard Agahnim. Link readies himself for battle. Agahnim gives an evil grin to Link as he raises his hands towards the boy. "Link, it is so good to see you alive." He states in his oily, sickening voice. "Ganondorf will be quite pleased. Of course I find that you will do better dead, like your parents."

Link's eyes widen as Agahnim's smirk widens as well. "H-How did you know?"

Agahnim tilts his head to the side as the insane smile on his face grows. "Why didn't you know? I was there. I saw it all happen. I was the one to make it happen. So naïve young one, it is almost funny. You see boy, I killed them. I knew you would be an asset to use. I just needed to get rid of the one thorn in my side. Now you are of no more use to us. I'll simply destroy you and take the Triforce. I'll simply tell that Pig Face that it was an accident and you killed yourself dodging a harmless attack meant to knock you out."

Link stands there frozen as he stares at his parent's murderer. He felt anger build up in his chest. His heart increases as he felt nothing but pure hatred. He suddenly calls out. "You going to keep hiding Navi, or are you going to help me fight him?"

Navi zooms out of her hiding place as Link pulls his sword back to prepare for a fight. Agahnim fires a ball of energy at him. Link swings his sword forward and smashes the ball with all his might. It zooms back and hits Agahnim in the chest. Agahnim grunts as he's thrown backwards. He stands up and puts the earth beneath him on fire. Link jumps back and summons Naryu's Love to protect him. The flames lick the blue shield that surrounds Link protecting him from burns. Navi mean while flies around searching for a weak spot. Shadow frantically jumps about to dodge the flames that cover the ground. Agahnim summons up some keese and sends them flying at Link. Shadow unleashes a mighty howl that sends darkness in every direction, shattering most of the keese in mid flight. Agahnim stares in shock at Shadow as Link smirks at the look. "He is no ordinary wolf. Meet Shadow, the twilight wolf brought specifically from the Twilight Realm as a birthday gift from my old master."

Agahnim grows furious and fires a darkness spell at Link. A keese flies out of nowhere and slams into the spell, deflecting it so it hits a rock. The rock blows up as the spell hits as Link looks at the keese. It was the same one from Kakoriko. Navi suddenly flies over to Link. "The gem! The gem on his head! He is Gerudo! The gem is his weak point!"

Link nods as he looks back to Agahnim. He needs to time this right. He lunges forward as Agahnim uses a spell to throw a boulder at him. Mimi suddenly fires a web that clings to two rocks, acting as a slingshot to toss the boulder back. While Mimi took care of the boulder, Link dove at Agahnim and drives his sword into the gem, driving it through his skull. Agahnim unleashes a piercing scream that rings through Link's ears. Suddenly everything freezes as silence falls on them. The two men stare into each other's eyes. Link saw malice and pure hatred in Agahnims eyes. Agahnim sneers before speaking in a dying voice. "Years and years ago, my people were abused and enslaved. The injustice awoke a need of revenge. Even to today, those Hylians think lowly of us, of the Gerudo. They are pure slime that doesn't even deserve to live. They put all other races beneath them with our race on the bottom. You, you are no different. You may live with the Gerudo but you are one of them, one of the Hylians. You….will never…be…one………..of…………………..us………………………………………."

The life drains from his eyes as Link finally withdrew his sword. Agahnims body falls to the ground before turning into dust and is carried away with the wind. Link stares at the spot where the wizard once stood. He looks to the sky finally and whispers. "All that is about to change Agahnim, all that is about to change."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: In case you are all wondering, this is the order of the remaining locations. First they will do Subrosia and exit it via Sheikah Caverns. Then from there it will head back to Castle Town, then to the Ice Cap Village via Zora Domain, then on to save Dragon Roost City, before heading into the Twilight Realm and finishing it up with a top down battle in Ganon's Tower. Agahnim is dead and won't be coming back and Onix is the next to be killed, though other than that I am not giving any hints. Am I going to make Link suffer more? What does the Guardian of Courage look like? Where is the Tower located? Will Oni Link be in this story? Only time will tell. Maybe some reviews can sway me. XD

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link catches up with the rest of the group with a faraway look on his face. Mila frowns at the look on Link's face. "Shiro! Put me down!"

Shiro does so she can walk up to Link. Link looks up at her as the look seems to one of loss and dread. "Link, are you okay? You haven't said a thing since you returned."

Link looks up at her for a second before shaking his head and walks away. Navi hesitates before coming forward. She looks uneasily at Link before stuttering out, "Agahnim is d-dead."

Mikau and Sheik exchange confused looks with the twins. Mikau was the only one to find his voice. "H-How is that bad?"

Navi shrugs. "I-It's not honestly but it has opened his eyes somewhat, and my own for that matter. What do you think this whole problem is circling around? How the Hylians have treated other races. It took one Hylian to live the life of the Gerudo to get people to treat the Gerudo better, but only because they feel sorry for the one Hylian even though he might actually be happy in life. It's all about them looking out for only themselves. It's sickening. On top of that, we found that Agahnim was the one to murder Link's parents and started the great Gerudo rebellion a hundred years ago. It had to be him. It held stories of am warlock that was similar to a Gerudo taking on Hyrule. He tried to 'finish the job' by killing Link and taking the final Triforce piece but Link killed him. His body then turned to dust so there is nothing of it left. Link is just shaken from what he heard."

Mikau nods and decides to say nothing more. Mila goes back to Shiro. "You may carry me again."

Shiro once again picks her up with no complaints, and begin to carry her after Darmani who started his way up the mountain again. Malon gives her an annoyed look before glancing toward the twins. Anya and Hana nod in agreement.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They finally reach Death Mountain Crater. Link was carrying a tired Malon as Hana and Anya were once again taking turns with Dekii. A rather large Goron was near the crater talking to someone. They couldn't see the person since he wore a huge, heavy, green cloak. All they could see was to glowing orange eyes peeking out from beneath the hood. Darmani calls out to the two. "Goro! Sanri! How's it going?"

The two turn to Darmani and Goro smiles and nods to show acknowledgment. "Brother! It is great to see you! How has it been going with saving Hyrule from that traitor?"

Darmani smiles as he embraces his brother in a Goron Hug. When all said and done, the two tear apart so he could answer the question. "Everything is going great! Me and brother Link here are now heading to Subrosia to see what's up down there. Oh!" Darmani turns to the group, "Sanri here is a Subrosian. They live deep underground underneath the crust. Their land can travel across Hyrule and beyond. Thousands of years ago, a temple called the Temple of Seasons crashed down into their lands until a boy named Link came into their lands and saved a girl who had the temple raised back into the surface world. The story is just as amazing every time I hear it. Anyway this is the entrance to the land, any questions?"

Mila takes one look at the crater and back at Darmani, "Yeah, is that place full of ash?"

Sunri nods at this and pulls out a dark ashen colored hand and points it at the crater. "The air in there is swimming with ash. I suggest you where a Goron tunic with the mask up if you are not a Goron or a Subrosian."

Everyone nods in agreement as they stare at the smoke coming up from the crater.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Malon growls as she plugs her ears. Ever since they started down the path into the crater, Mila has started a flow of insults and complaints that have been going non-stop for the pas half hour. By now everyone was on the edge; just about ready to wrap their hands around her neck. Link and Shiro weren't bothered at all and Dekii seems to be oblivious and off in his own little world.

Link finally turns and sweeps Mila off her feet, to her delight and to Malon and the twin's utter shock and anger. Really he wanted to shut her up before anyone else decides to do it. Mila smiles as she flutters her eyes cutely at Link. "**This** is a nice change in pace. What's the special occasion Link?"

Link smiles kindly back at her. "You just looked so tired in this heat; I can't you exert too much energy. Subrosians have only seen Gorons and Kakorikans so we need a great political genius like you to talk to them and gain their trust. You need all your energy for that so you need this more than anyone else. It'll probably be the same on our way to Ice Cap Village."

Mila blushes at Link's compliments and at Link's smile. She then fell silent until they reach the bottom. They stop to look around. There it was; molten rock as far as the eye could see. There was, thankfully, plenty of land to walk on. Link leads the group across the solid land as Dekii and Mikau shoot the lava nervous looks. They come to a collection of buildings; each building was made out of harden lava, solid rocks, and covered in dust and ash. The area had Subrosians scattered about. A few were bathing in the lava, which was catching the attention of the bewildered girls and Dekii, some were digging around in the dirt and ash, some were playing with slingshots, boomerangs, and other weapons like them, a few were climbing, a few were reading, and some were just walking and talking. They were all wearin heavy colored cloaks that cover everything except the glow from their burning orange eyes. Link carefully puts Mila back on her feet and walks up to the nearest Subrosian. "Excuse me; do you know where I can find the leader of your village?"

The Subrosian looks at him and nods. "Yes, he is in the building with a flame on top."

Sheik points it out for the rest of the group. Chief starts to bark at the Subrosians, pulling on a few cloaks. Once Malon shushes him, they head to a building. Inside there was a Subrosian with a grey cloak and white glowing eyes sitting in a giant chair made of a type of bones and covered in the same material as the cloaks. He turns his attention to them as soon as they enter. "Greetings young travelers, I've foresaw your arrival. Before you ask, I am the Head Subrosian in these parts. I can see some time into the future and I saw you appearing in this land to see where darkness is manifesting itself among us."

Everyone stares in shock except Vaati who answers him. "Yes, that s exactly why we are here. Would you mind telling us what's going on and where this darkness is?"

The Subrosian stands up and walks past them and leads them towards the center of the village. Off in the distance, they could see a giant underground volcano that suddenly starts to erupt showering the land with lava rocks and hot ash. The Subrosians were suddenly rushing about picking up certain rocks and putting it in their pockets. The leader picks up some and puts it in a pouch that he gives to Link. "That mountain in the distance is where the darkness is. The volcano erupts once every ten minutes, showering us in ore. Ore down here is our currency, not rupees that you use in your world. The darkness, until recently, has been keeping the ore from coming out. We were falling into a recession without our precious ore. It has also been destroying the few precious crops that thrive in this harsh land and the stones it does release tend to destroy our homes, recently though everything has been dying down but we can't risk it starting back up again. I need you to go to the source of the trouble and end it; can I ask this of you?"

Link turns to his group and looks at them all expectantly. They all nod in response, though Dekii and Mikau were hesitant at first. Link turns back t the head and answers, "We'll leave as soon as possible."

The leader shakes his head, "What's the hurry? All the keys I that place melted a long time ago. You need a special key that will unlock any door."

Link looks at him funny since the guy should have told him sooner. He glances back at Sheik before holding his hand out to the Subrosian. "Well, can you give us the key then?"

The Subrosian chuckles before answering, "I don't have it. It is carried by a Subrosian girl with a pink bow named Rosa. Only problem is she, um, only works for dates, and no one has yet to get a date with her. She is very picky about her boyfriends so I don't know if she'll like any of you. Good luck!"

Before anyone could say anything, the head of the Subrosians turns around and walks off laughing at the top of his lungs. Dekii tilts his head in confusion before addressing Link. "What's a boyfriend?"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link and co. were searching everywhere for Rosa while Dark and Light fight non-stop. Link was the only one hearing there fight so he was getting pretty annoyed.

D: _I don't care Light! This is nothing more than a total waste of time! I say we steal the key!_

L: _Dark, it is obvious that you are amoral, but as a guardian you are an insult and you should be encouraging them to do the right thing. I am about as upset as you but I am also truthful and honest._

D:_ Yeah, well, you can take that attitude and shove it up your ass. If I had my way around here, I'd rape and beat that needy bitch and take that key and hightail it out of this waste dump._

L: _Dark! That is just revolting! Have you no shame?_

D:_ Nope. Have you no guts?_

L: _Why I never-_

D:_ Exactly._

L: _Now you listen here you overstuffed ass-wipe! If I hear another round of bullshit out of your fuckin' mouth, I'll shove my sword so far up your ass you'll choke on it you heathen bastard!_

D:_ Bring it on twinkle-toes!_

'I am so glad Dekii can't hear any of this.'

Link sighs as he continues to look around. He suddenly notices that Shadow's ears were twitching. That's when he notices that someone was talking. He looks around and sees a beach in front of a magma sea. A Subrosian girl was standing there in a bright red cloak. Link and the group look at each other before they approach her. She sounded like she was rehearsing the lines of a dramatic play as she speaks, "Whence thee come o' gentle knight to sweep me off my feet. A gentle man with hair of light and eyes a pleasant fare whose words they speak of yonder times and sing of midnight air. A noble steed he doth mount to take to princess fare, so he and young lady will wed for life in castle on yonder hill. I wait for thee both day and night to seek my heart, true love, and whisk me away to castle top where we can be alone."

Darmani decided to break the ice. "Excuse me. Do you know where we can find Rosa?"

The girl was now humming a sweet melody that echoes across the lava. Darmani calls to her again but she doesn't hear them. She gently rocks from side to side as she sings. Hana walks up to her and pokes her on the shoulder and the girl sighs before turning around. "Can't you take a hint? I want to be alone!"

Darmani goes up to her. "Are you Rosa?"

The girl jumps up and glares at them. "YES! Yes! Happy? I'm Rosa! What do you want with me?"

Sheik coughs before approaching her. "We would like the help of your key to defeat a darkness in your land. Will you lend it to us?"

Rosa turns her back on them. "I'm dreadfully sorry but I only give the key to my true love. I will only allow the people I date to use it."

Link thinks for a second and smiles. "One of us can be your date. Can you help us then?"

Rosa spins around to stare at them for a second and finally nods. "If any of you can appease me then, yes, I will help you. I require all the boys to line up, side to side, and I'll look at you. If I find one I like, I will let you use my key."

The boys line up though a few were hesitant. Rosa starts down them judging them one-by-one as she passes each of them, starting with Dekii. "He is awfully cute but he is too young and short for me. Plus he is a plant and I rather date one closer to my species."

Dekii looks at her sadly as she walks up to Shiro. "Way too much armor on; I can't see anything except his mouth and nose. My true love will wear little armor with no fear of gaining injuries."

Shiro stays as silent as ever as she moves on to Mikau. "Ewwwww! Way to slimy! And he smells!

Mikau looks taken aback as she moves o to Darmani. "Too fat."

Darmani stares in shock before looking down at himself. She is now on Sheik. "Too creepy."

Sheik glares daggers but says nothing as she passes Vaati. "Too purple."

Vaati just remains motionless and emotionless as she sees Shadow in the line-up. "What gives? He can't even stand on two legs."

Shadow growls but remains in his spot as she goes to Link who was on the end. She stops to stare at him and circles him until she finally speaks. "You'll do. From now on, until I say otherwise, you are my boyfriend and you'll act as such. When I'm thirsty, you'll get me water, when I'm hungry, you'll fetch me food, and when I am tired, you'll carry me. Understand? Oh and can I have the name of my date?"

Link looks back at the group who stares at her like she has gone insane. Link looks back at her and knew they could go nowhere without her help and so he sighs before answering, "Yes, and my name is Link."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link fiddles with Rosa's key that was strung around his neck while the girl in question was snuggling against his right arm. They were approaching the volcano and Sheik was still mumbling under his breath while Malon tries to calm a crying Dekii. Darmani kept asking everyone if he was really fat while Mikau looks his skin over. Shadow keeps lifting his front paws and puts them back down as they walk. Mimi seems proud that her daddy was chosen. Shiro and Vaati were unaffected by what Rosa said. Dark and Light have gone right back into fighting and Link was sure that if they didn't quiet down soon, they would come out into the open and start a fist fight in front of everyone.

They were finally at the volcano. There was a pool of lava around it with a path to the iron door that leads inside. Link, Shiro, and Darmani push the door open. Once inside, Link needed to wring the sweat out of his hat. It was so bloody hot in there that it was penetrating the Goron tunics. Mikau slumps against a wall. "Wow, how do Subrosians do it? It's so hot!"

Link nods. "We have our work cut out for us."

He walks up to the only other door in the room. There was a lock on it. Rosa hugs Link and pulls on the key around his neck. "From now on, my love, you can use this key to open any locked door that blocks our way."

_How sweet. The wittle hero and his wovey dovey wife are going out to save the world. I'm so proud._

_Quiet, Dark!_

Link rolls his eyes. He unlocks the door knowing that he might as well be in hell.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link wipes the sweat from his eyes as they continue. He was in lead using mole mitts to dig their way past the dirt barrier. This heat was unbearable. Darmani had resorted to carrying Mikau when the poor Zora couldn't take the heat anymore. Their only way out was blocked off so there is no turning back if they wanted to. Mikau was moaning as his skin was drying out and red markings were appearing on his blue hide. Sheik opens another canteen and pours the water gently into Mikau's mouth. Mikau swallows carefully as the cool water of life flows down his throat.

Link looks back sadly. Rosa hadn't done much except criticize everyone. Dekii was on the verge of tears, Mikau was on the verge of death, and Sheik was on the verge of ripping someone's heart out. Everyone was placing their bets on Rosa.

Link finally breaks through and slumps down on a platform in exhaustion. Rosa pulls out a rag and wipes Link's face with it. "There, that's my big strong hero." She then kisses his forehead.

Anya makes a retching noise as Hana looks around. They had just entered a room where down below was lava and the only way to go is up. Rosa then looks down and her eyes widen. She snatches Dekii out of Malon's arms and starts scaling the wall.

Vaati looks down and then pokes at Sheik and points down. Sheik follows his finger and his eyes widen. He pulls Link up to his feet and screams to the rest. "THE LAVA IS RISING! GET CLIMBING!"

Link hands his clawshots to Malon and Mila. Vaati takes Mikau and uses his wind powers to get him and the Zora out of harms waste. The rest climb quickly while Darmani was on the bottom since he is immune to lava. Link was wearing out quickly. Mila suddenly slips and falls back. Shiro reaches her and grabs her out of the air and pushes her past him onto a ledge. Shiro was boiling in his suit but he was more worried about Mila. Hana and Anya have already caught up with Rosa, Dekii, Vaati, and Mikau at the top. Link, Darmani, and Shiro were mere inches from the lava. Shiro slips fast Darmani's grip and his foot hits the lava. Darmani grasps his arm and throws the stunned knight the rest of the distance. Link and Darmani pull up onto the ledge as the lava stops and solidifies. Now there really was no turning back. Link pant as he collapses on the ground. Rosa grabs her hood and rips her red cloak off as she passes Dekii to Malon and rushes to Link's side. Mila worries over Shiro. Link opens his eyes to look at a pair of orange innocent eyes on an ashen colored face. Other than the ashen color, Rosa's skin was flawless. Her full white lips show as she has long dark brown hair tied back with a pink bow. She wore a pink tunic with thin, white tights and knee high red boots with silver buckles. She wore a grey belt with a silver buckle around her waist. She reaches into her pouch and pulls out the rag again and a canteen She dabs a little water and wipes it on Link's forehead to removes some sweat and calm him. Mila was tending to Shiro. The armor thankfully saved him from any permanent and serious burns but it left light burns on the skin of its leg making it painful for him to walk. On top of that, Dekii was starting to wilt in this heat. Three people out of commission and being nothing more than dead weight to the group. They have to get out of here and fast but there is no going back so the result is continuing with their journey while tending to the wounded. This was getting serious.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sheik gives the last of the water to Mikau before looking at Link. This is terrible. They are now out of water and their friend is drying out. Link thinks for a second before giving orders. "Give Mikau and Dekii one fairy each and save the potions unless they are in danger. We will have to substitute potions and fairies for water."

Sheik nods and does as he says. Link could see Mila's creamy skin getting redder and that Mimi was also suffering from extreme heat. Link thinks for a moment and gets an idea. "Farore's Wind! Naryu's Love!

Suddenly each being was encased in their very own blue crystal and a gentle breeze wafts around inside each one. It didn't keep the heat out completely but it mad things a hell of a lot cooler. "I'll hold this as long as I can but we must hurry. Let's go!"

Link rushes to the next room, holding the spell at the same time. He pulls out his mole mitts again as Rosa throws a boomerang at a switch. the switch opens a door long enough for them to get through. Navigating the volcano was getting tougher and tiring for Link as the group gets closer and closer to the center. Link soon realizes that they were now directly under Death Mountain in the hottest part of Hyrule. Link uses Rosa's key one last time to open a door. Link looks it over as he places it back around his neck. Soon he can get rid of Rosa and everything will go back to normal. He will beat this darkness as quickly as possible and get Mikau and Dekii back above land. Everything will be fine.

He pushes open the door and heads in.


	19. Chapter 19

Link leads the group in. He looks up to see the very top of the volcano. he looks back in front to see Onix. Sheik pulls out his knives as Shiro mumbles out, "General Onix, sir?"

Dekii looks back at Shiro in shock. "This guy is a general."

Link growls the answer out, "Yes, he was the Head of the Royal Families Army. One of the greatest war masters out there. I'd figure that such a man might end up power hungry."

Onix stands there for a moment in silences before a cruel smiles passes over his lips. He pulls out a huge spike ball on a chain and laughs out loud before speaking in a deep, harsh voice. "True Link, I like Vaati and Veran chose only the side that was winning, but when you came, some of us were beginning to rethink this plan. Veran and I want out, but I've gone too far in to go back and Veran can't leave without being beaten. I ask this, give me one last battle and show me your true strength Link. You may choose two to help you but no more, and if the others try to interfere, my pet will take care of them."

Immediately, the reborn Volvagia bursts out of the pool of lava behind Onix. Dekii who was still weak and withering, screams as he tries to bury himself in Malon's arms. Link looks back at the group. With Mikau and Dekii too weak to fight and Mila barely able to fight, the choice is thinned a bit. He decided to go with speed and smarts versus strength and military genius. He chose Sheik and Shiro. He then turns to Vaati, "Make sure Volvagia stays away from the rest of the group!"

Vaati bows and backs away to guard them.

Link withdraws his sword as Shiro draws his own sword. Sheik bends close to the ground with his own knife out. Onix begins to swing the chain above his head as Shiro goes left and Sheik circles right till they surrounded him. This man may be slow but he was smart, very smart, and knew Link, Shiro, and Sheik like the back of his hand, having watched as each of them trained when he joined Ganondorf. This was too easy.

Link dives as the spike ball sails over his head. He then dodges to the side as it hits the ground, leaving a dent in his place. Link moves to the side again as the ball smashes the wall behind him. Onix swings it above his head to keep Sheik and Shiro at bay. Volvagia circles above the fight. Rosa keeps staring at the dragon with a look of interest. She then starts climbing up the wall and out of everyone's sight while they all pay attention to the fight. Onix seems to be immune to the heat for Link could see that the other two were quickly tiring. He had to find away to get the spike ball out of the way long enough for an attack. Shiro knows the weaknesses in the suit better than anyone. The ball takes a few seconds to get pulled back and if he could just get a hold of it without getting killed...That's it! 'Dark! Light! I need you two.'

L: _What do you need my child?_

D: _Yeah, I'm ready to pound something._

Link tells them his plan.

L: _Are you nuts? You could get killed!_

D: _Idiot! What has gotten into you?_

Link shakes his head. 'Trust me!' "Sheik! Shiro! Take care of the rest, I'll take the threat!"

Sheik and Shiro nod, knowing what to do. Onix stares at Link quizzically before sending the ball his way. Link just stands there summoning up Naryu's Love. Te spike ball hits the shield and smashes through it. The shield at least made the pain less intense As Link wraps his arms around the heavy object that rammed his stomach. Dark and Light appear and grab hold of the chain. Dark draws his sword and slices the chain as Sheik and Shiro charge Onix. Shiro drives his spear in between the plates of armor on his right shoulder, paralyzing the limb. Sheik throws a dagger at his side and kicks off the helmet as Shiro brings the spear up to his neck and keeps it there.

Onix froze as everyone gets a good look at his face. He had fierce brown eyes with a hint of red near the pupils. He had short brown hair and a short-trimmed beard lining his strong jaw. His skin was well tanned from years of fighting under the sun and there was a jagged scar that goes from just above his right eyebrow, over his right eye, down his cheek, and ends just to the right tip of his mouth. Link could see another scar on the left side of his neck, disappearing into the armor. Onix looks at the spear in shock before sighing and releasing the chain to raise his still working left arm. "You win."

Link drops the spike ball as he coughs up blood. Dark walks up to Onix as Malon rushes to Link's side. Dark looks Onix over carefully before turning to Shiro. _Lower your spear, the man is not our enemy._

Shiro hesitates before lowering it. He looks up at Onix who was pulling a black crystal from the front of his armor. He raises it for all to see. "This is the darkness tainting Kakoriko, Death Mountain, and Subrosia."

He throws the crystal to the ground where it shatters, unleashing a dark cloud which rises into the air before dissipating. There was suddenly a rumble and a call overhead. They all look up to see Rosa on a platform high above them, holding Dekii in her arms. "I'd get up here if I were you, the volcano is about to unleash an eruption that hasn't been seen for one thousand years."

Link could feel his eyes widen in fear as he jumps to his feet and everyone scrambles to the wall. They head up as the lava starts to rise slowly. Now the ground they had battled on was completely cover in molten rock. Volvagia has long, vanished. Link pushes Malon up to the platform before raising himself onto it. He turns to help Darmani up before realizing that Onix was still very far down. "Hurry! You can make it!"

Onix keeps trying but stops suddenly panting, he lets a smile cross his face. "I've gone too far, I can't go back. VOLVAGIA!"

The dragon flies back into the volcano. Onix pulls a pendant out of his armor and tosses it up to Shiro. "Shiro, you are now the head of the Hyrulian Army in my place. Take care and know that from now on, this dragon will have a heart, a mind, and a soul."

Onix places his hand on Volvagia's head that glows. His eyes suddenly becomes blank as life sprouts in the dragon's eyes. The empty shell of Onix's body plummets into the lava as Volvagia rises into the air and disappears from view. Suddenly Rosa cuts the ropes holding the platform up. It hits the lava but doesn't sink. She hugs Dekii close as she screams out. "This is going to be one heck of a ride!"

Suddenly the lava lurches upward and sends the platform and the riders on it shooting into the air. Link coughs up more blood at the sudden motion before blacking out.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link felt a cold rag being pressed into his back and lurches awake to find him face down in a pillow. He turns around and sits upright as his head spins to see where he is. Impa was smiling down at him as he does so. He was in the medical room of the Sheikah caverns. How did they wind up here? He looks at Impa for answers and her reply was, "Well where else do you expect to be? It's not every day when a group of kids come crashing up through the floors of the caverns."

Link swallows as his eyes widen. They were thrown up that high? That was some eruption. He looks around to see Dekii and Mikau half submerged in water and coming out quite nicely. Shiro was getting the heavy burn on his leg treated. Everyone else was getting minor cuts, bruises, and burns treated right away. Shadow and Chief were thoroughly enjoying themselves as some Sheikah girls give them a much needed bath. He lays back down to see Mimi sleeping on his headboard. A small keese came up to him and lands on the blanket before falling asleep. Impa smiles again. "This small keese flew in not long after your sudden arrival. It's as if it knew where you were the entire time."

Link looks down at it realizing that it was the one that helped him defeat Agahnim. He reaches down and pets it as it lays comfortably on the blanket. He was feeling a little tired now. He lets out a final dry cough before falling back into a deep comforting sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link jerks awake and sits up to realize it is very dark. Must be nighttime. He notices that Shiro was also up and looking at the pendant that Onix tossed to him. Link takes a deep breath before approaching him. Shiro doesn't even look up as Link sits next to him. He stares at the pendant a little longer. He suddenly whispers something that Link almost missed. "Do you think he meant what he said? Do you have any idea what he is doing now?"

Link didn't know what to say. He never knew the guy, at least not like a friend or ally. He only ever saw him at meetings, and even then he always wore his helmet. Shiro was the only one who ever seen the guy's face before the fight in the volcano. Suddenly he hears footsteps and looks up to see Rosa with a now healthy Dekii in her arms. She sighs as she sits down next to Link and cuddles against him. "He is now that dragon. He has chosen his fate and hopes to spend what time he has left in peace, even if it is not in his own body. I feel we should honor that request. Last I saw, he has vanished over Death Mountain and hasn't been seen since."

Dekii crawls onto Link's lap and snuggles against him. Shiro looks up at Mila's bed as she rest not far from them. "Should I go back?"

Link knew what he was talking about. "No! Mila needs you here even if she doesn't show it. Being a knight of Hyrule means you will do anything to protect it and its people. That is what you are doing now by traveling with us."

Dekii nods as well. Then blinks before looking back at Shiro. "I never saw you without your helmet. You look hansom."

Link blinks at this before looking back at Shiro. Brown hair that almost covers sea green eyes. He had tan skin that was free of scars so far. Dekii was right. Rosa giggles. "Yes but you still where too much armor. You need to shed the outer layer more if you want the girl to start liking you."

Shiro blinks at Rosa and then a smile appears on his face. He nods. "Yes, tomorrow I'll at least leave my helmet behind. It is time I showed my face."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They enter the bustling Castle Town as every zips off in different directions. Link wanted to check on somethin and told everyone else to do whatever they want. 'Go nuts' as he put it. Even Dark and Light went to do their own things. Link creeps into an alleyway and pulls out the cane he gained in the House of the Dead. He uses it to become invisible like a spirit.

He walks out and starts to walk down the street. No one was looking at him. He suddenly sees shapes he never noticed before. Spirits. There were many spirits walking amongst the Hylians, but no one can see them except Link. Several of the spirits will glance at Link as they pass. A male spirit was following a women with two kids. Link guessed that that was the guy's family. A women was standing near a child every now and then placing her hand on his head. The child never notices the touch of his dead mother.

This made Link's stomach bottom out. He starts to walk down the alleys 'til he comes to an empty house. This house was where it happened. Where his parents were killed. He walks in. He didn't know what to expect, but whatever it was, was broken. He stares around the empty house. No one, nothing, empty. What was he expecting, to see the souls of his parents? He never really got to know them and it hurts to know that. Lately though it has been hurting more than usual. Link places his hand over his heart as a sharp pain enters his chest. Is this how it feels to be a lost spirit. To wander aimlessly and try to fruitlessly protect those that mean so much to you. To care so much for them, touch them, kiss them, speak to them, but they don't even realize you're behind them. Is that how it feels? Doesn't anyone realize this pain? Isn't this why poes are created?

Link sighs before exiting the house and walking back towards the market. He drops the magic of the cane, but although people could see him now, he could still see the spirits as well. He was now able to see what even Sheik is blind to.


	20. Chapter 20

Mikau leads the group up toward Zora Domain. Link was in the back with Mimi on his back and Dekii in his arms. Dark and Light were once again in an argument within Link's body while his own mind wanders back to Castle Town and what he saw. As images of the many spirits appear in his mind, his grip on the tiny scrub tightens. Rosa was chatting up a storm with the other girls which must mean either the other girls accepted her or are planning something. Shiro, true to his word about leaving his helmet behind, was glancing about at the field they walk through. Vaati remained silently close to Link as Shadow moves about their feet. Darmani walks near the horses whistling merrily. Sheik was on alert as his eyes dart around, prepared for anything. Link sighs and looks up at the young keese circling above them. He has named it Eep. Strange name and there was some protest, (more about keeping it then the name) but he was positive with his choices and everyone left it at that. He looks down at their heavy bags as he thought about their plans.

The plan was to head to Zora Domain before bundling up for the Frozen Mountains to Ice Cap Village, all which was named by the Yetis that live there. They are stuck in a perpetual storm which tends to stop or worsen at random intervals. They then are to follow what little darkness left to Dragon Roost City and meet up with Quill to return the Ritos to their homes. That was the plan so far. Only problem was Mikau and Dekii. The two are prone temperature change, but they refuse to be left behind. Link is frightened that the two will freeze on the mountain has already lost three shouting matches with the two when trying to convince them not to come. The two are very stubborn.

Suddenly they stop at a fork in the road. Mikau gets off his horse and motions the others to follow. Once down he explains, "The right fork heads straight into my homelands but the left goes farther north to the mountains. Unlike the field, the mountains are thick with dangerous terrains and white wolfos and wolves."

"What's the difference?" asks Mila. Dekii pulls out a book and looks it up. "Wolfos can change into a more human shape and are physically stronger, faster, and smarter than regular wolves. They are more vicious and show no fear of humans. A select few can yield magic."

"Oh" Rosa watches as Vaati looks up into the sky. He remains as so as Mikau tells more about the mountain ranges and the four different races that live on it. "…the Yetis are a cheerful welcoming bunch that show no fear and tend to treat any being as one of their own. We have no need to worry about them. The Anouki are also gentle beings that share some of the same views of the Yetis except they are exceptionally more intelligent but have less strength than their bigger cousins. The Yook are vicious and violent beings and will except no one unless their leader is beaten in a fair test of strength. They are the least intelligent beings. The Hielans are the only ones that look even as remotely as human as a Hylian. They are also the most intelligent and the most stubborn. They trust almost no one and hate Ritos, Zoras, and Gerudo. They only put up with us for the sake of the other three tribes. They are also the ones that hold the power on the mountain. They thankfully get along well with Hylians. We don't know what their reaction to Dekii will be."

Vaati finally turns to Link. "Veran is waiting."

Link and Dekii turn their attention to the wind mage. Link blinks as the info sinks in. "SHE'S the one causing the darkness in the mountains."

Vaati nods as Dark speaks up.

D:_ Great! Bring on the body snatcher! Fuck!_

L:_ It is not that bad! We might be able to pull her to our side since she is a shadow being._

Dekii voices the same thing to Link which gets Vaati's attention. Vaati almost looks hopeful. Almost. It is hard to tell since his face shows no emotion. They head up to the path on foot since the horses could go no further. Link turns to Epona and nods to her as she turns to lead her horse friends back to Lon-Lon Ranch.

They walk up the path as the road leads way to rocky gravel and pebbles. Soon it became rocky as the incline starts to become steeper. Link could see why they couldn't use horses. They were heading up into the mountains and although Epona is trained for all terrains, the other horses are unable to cross such a dangerous landscape. It wasn't long until they passed through a cave to find a winter wonderland on the other side. They all pull on their cloaks and begin to bundle for the road ahead. Link looks up to the clouds up ahead. "It looks like there might be a storm."

Mikau just waves that statement off. "There are clouds here 24/7. There is nothing to fear. It won't be storming for the next few weeks." Link felt Mikau was going to eat those words.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

D:_ You got to hate when you're right._

Link couldn't agree more. 5 hours into their hike and a blizzard hits. Darmani is still not through cursing at Mikau for the earlier comment. Link was keeping note of every word that passes the goron's lips for future punishment. Light seemed to agree with Link on this.

The trek took them to a cliff wall. Luckily this blocked most of the harsh wind. Link blinks and falters as probably the most beautiful woman he has ever seen comes to his sight. She was in a light gown with no shoes standing on the edge of a far off cliff, overlooking the land below. Her skin was ghost white and her hair was as golden as wheat and seems to shine like the sun. His breath catches as glowing eyes of an unearthly green stare back. What was she doing out in the snow in so little clothing?

Vaati, who was standing behind Link, notices his sudden stop. He follows Link's gaze but sees nothing. He tilts his head curiously and pokes Link on the shoulder to get his attention. "Whatever you're looking at is not as important as keeping up with the group." He whispers gently to his master. Link jumps and tightens his hold on Dekii before rushing to keep up with the rest. He then takes one last look to see the girl turn and walk off. She vanishes into the blizzard. Sheik screams ahead to Mikau. "We must find shelter soon before the sun sets! Otherwise we are likely to greet the next sun as frozen blocks of ice!"

Mikau screams something that was either unintelligible or was drowned out by the wind because Link could not hear a word of it. As Link strains his ears to try and hear the conversation when a giant gust rushes along the side of the mountain. Link hears a shout as Hana and Anya hug each other for warmth and anchor. Mila screams as the wind lifts her dress somewhat. Dekii is nearly blown from Link's grip. Navi and Eep are blown out of the sky and disappear as their screams die out in the wind. Dekii calls after them before turning to cry into Link's tunic. Link didn't care that the water was adding to the chill as long as Dekii was safe. He can feel Mimi shivering on his back as Chief and Shadow keep close. Even Malon was snuggling her cucco closer. Link could feel his stomach bottom out. Darmani is the only one that is unaffected by the harsh weather.

Rosa nearly collapses from the cold as Hana and Anya rush to her. She was not used to such cold climates. They turn at a bend in the road and get hit with the full blast of the wind. Link was able to stand his ground while everyone around him starts shivering in the icy cold wind. Frost was appearing on their clothes as they group together to stay warm. Dekii looks curiously up at Link who was not affected as badly as everyone else. Even Sheik seems to be weakening in this cold. Link looks over at Darmani who nods and trudges forward.

Link pulls Dekii closer as a fierce roar rips through the mountain. Suddenly a giant ice boulder nearby moves as red eyes appear on its face. It stretches out so it showed its strong chest, thick arms, and the spikes running down its back. It had a pointed head with two rows of spikes running along either side of its face. It turns to the group and unleashes another fierce roar. Mikau's eyes widen as he gets into a defensive stance. "Freezard!"

Everyone ran for cover as ice spikes flew their way. A few of the spikes bounced off Darmani's tough skin. Malon looks at him and whines, "Okay, THAT is not fair!"

As Darmani tosses a giant rock at the Freezard, he retorts, "I live on a mountainous volcano! 'Mountain' being the key word here! My kind had to get use to falling off cliffs, getting hit by falling rocks, falling into lava, and major climate change! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO HAVE ROCK HARD SKIN!!!"

Darmani then rolls away as the Freezard unleashes a breath of ice in his direction. Link runs up to it with the megaton hammer and smashes into it, only to have the ice reform around the hammer. The creature turns to Link and unleashes a mighty roar. Link felt what little heat he had left leave his body before being sent flying by a punishing blow. He had turn at the last second to shield Dekii from the ice fist crashing into his back. Link could feel Dekii leave his grip and hits the snow. Suddenly a blast of cold covers the land as Link looses the feeling in his body. He hears a scream from somewhere. He tries to move but his legs feel numb; a feeling that was starting to travel up his body. Fear flows through him at the realization that this might be it. He hears shouts and roars as frost covers his legs. Suddenly more voices join the fray as loud noises fill the air and darkness starts to cover is vision.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link could feel movement under him. Suddenly something is pulled from his shivering body. Shivering? Why is he shivering? He is not scared. Is he cold? Suddenly he could feel his body touch something soft and warm. Warmth. It felt nice. Maybe he can go back to sleep. Sleep sounds nice about now. Link lets out a sigh and floats away with a smile on his face as weight of soft warmth is laid on him.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link awakens again as he feels a warm wet rag on his head. He opens his eyes to look around. He was in a bed in a little more than a loincloth and bandages in a room alone with a fire in the fireplace. He sits up and gasps as sharp pain passes up his back. Still, he needed to see the condition of the others. He pulls off the blankets and swings his legs off the bed before steadying onto his feet. "I hope they're okay."

Suddenly, a flash of light and a movement of shadow later, Dark and Light appear in front of him. Light pulls Link's right arm over his shoulders. He allows Link to lean on him for some support. Dark looks Link over and turns away to the door.

_D: If you can't hold out on your own, you will never be able to pass through the ice caverns._

Link blinks at Dark as Light sighs. _L: While you were sleeping, the two of us had managed to find where the source of the darkness might be. We found that it was flowing from the ice caverns in the northern mountain. It will be freezing there and you need help to pass through it. _

Link nods as they make their way out of the room. They were in the halls of what appeared to be a mansion of some sort. Dark looks at one end and then leads the way in the other direction, often putting his ears to doors or looking through the keyholes. He stops at one door and opens it up carefully before motioning the other two to follow. Link looks in and was relieved to see Vaati sitting in a chair in front of the fire. Vaati looks up as they enter and immediately rushes over to them and starts looking Link over. He moves Link back to the chair and sits him down before getting another. Dark and Light vanish again as Vaati gets a glass of water for Link. Link thanks Vaati before taking the drink. "Any ideas where the others are?"

Vaati shakes his head. Link nods, realizing it was useless to start a conversation but at least he wasn't alone. It wasn't long 'til the door flew open and three people enter. They all had pale skin with dark hair and dark eyes. The leader had his hair tied back and there were white streaks through his bangs. He also had a short trimmed beard that covered his lower jaw. The girl wore her hair down and looked rather young. The boy was the youngest and had his hair cut short. His face looked like he has yet to leave childhood. The leader looks Link over and speaks. "I was wondering where you went to. You are not really in shape to be leaving your room. I am shocked to see you haven't collapsed in the halls."

Link nods as Vaati walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. Link takes a deep breath and tries not to sound weak as he spoke. "Darkness has covered Hyrule and my friends and I had dedicated ourselves into ridding this land of it. We had already pushed the darkness from the west and south, but there was still darkness circling the north. We had come in hopes of dispelling the darkness but our guide misread the weather and we wound up trapped in a blizzard. I at least thank you for saving us."

The leader nods. "I understand completely. No need to thank us. Although I must point out how unwise it is to have a Zora as a navigator."

Link felt Vaati's grip tighten as his own anger rises. The leader continues as if nothing happened. "My name is Shein and these are my children, Ashei and Reun, and you are in the Mountain Fortress. We are honored to have the Hero of Hyrule here in our lands. I am quite sure you would agree with us on the restrictions the Gerudo should be kept under since it was their **King** that started all of this."

Link grits his teeth but forces a gentle smile on his face as he sits up. "I understand that you don't know too much since your people hardly ever leave the mountains. I would like you to know that your racist attitude will not be helping you in saving your people."

Shein looks at him confused as Link puts on a wider smile. "If you knew more, I'm sure you would've understood. Two of my friends are a Rito and a Zora and on top of that, I was raised by Gerudo; their king being my adoptive father. If you want us to save your necks around here then drop your damnable pride so we can work. So far all this pride has done is endanger many of your people."

The color drained from Shein's face as his two kids burst out laughing. Ashei steps forward and bows her head to Link. "You have wisdom, Link. I have been telling father the same thing for years."

Link smiles at seeing he had allies after all. Reun bounds up to him and looks him over. "You were raised by Gerudo? How was it? What was it like? Is it true that they are mostly a race of women? Have you had the luck of bedding one yet?"

Link bursts into laughter at the questions. "In order: Yes. It was fun. It was tiring, exciting with only a hint of danger. Yes they are mostly women. No, and I don't plan to bed one soon." He replies

Ashei giggles as Shein finally shakes out of his stupor. He straightens up and gains the hero's attention. "I must remind you of the danger we are in."

Link nods. "Yes, I'll help your people under one condition."

Shein flinches and sighs before signaling him to continue. Link simply smiles before continuing. "I can actually understand your distrust for the Gerudo, but you still need to learn that pride is the biggest enemy here right now. I want you to give Zoras and Ritos another chance. Mikau is a great navigator, your weather is just out of whack. He is very friendly and fun. He is also a pretty good singer. My friends don't let pride get the best of them."

Shein stops to think for a second. He then smiles somewhat. "You know your friend, Mila...I think, said the exact same thing."

Link goes rigid before asking, "She did?"

Shein nods. "Yes. She also said that if I were to ask you, you would say the same thing. We already worked out a way for this to be settled. Let me tell you, she was a hard one to negotiate with." He then passes and other kind smile as Link starts thinking of ways to thank Mila. "It has been decided that you will take five others and enter the Ice Caverns. In two days you will enter it and if you vanquish the darkness there, I will send my daughter and two others to discuss a treaty with the Zoras. We will give them and Ritos a chance. I will also sign a treaty with you since Mila has told me that you are the King of the Gerudos. I must say that I was quite shocked at hearing your decision to overthrow the one you practically considered father."

Link hesitates before nodding sadly. He agrees to the terms. "I will take Vaati, Sheik, Darmani, Shadow, and Shiro."

Shein nods before turning to leave. He stops at the door, "You will see your friends tomorrow. the second day after is when you will enter the caverns. Get some rest." His children follow him out.

Vaati and Link stares at the door for a while before Vaati asks, "Why me?"

"Because I chose the ones least affected by the winds and cold who will no doubt be a great asset in battle and will give our team the least weaknesses," claims Link without missing a beat.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next day, everyone was together in one room eating and talking with the natives. A huge room with a couple of tables, a bar, and a huge fireplace right in the center. Link and Vaati were the last ones to enter the room. The first thing Link did was wrap his arms around Mila in a big hug. He practically lifts her and twirls her. "Mila! You are the greatest! I could just kiss you!"

Mila giggles before she is placed on her feet. "Well, I have to do something. Other than that one hit on the Big Octo, I haven't been of much use."

Link puts her down and turns to the group. "Thanks to Mila here, Vaati, Sheik, Darmani, Shadow, Shiro, and I will be able to stop this darkness and bring peace between the Zoras, Ritos, and Hielans. We will leave the day after tomorrow while the rest of you can help out the locals. Got it?"

Shadow lets out a howl as Dekii asks, "What will be our next target after this?"

Link looks out the window at the dark sky for a moment before answering, "Dragon Roost City"


	21. Chapter 21

Link looks up as he is leads the group to the Ice Cavern ahead. He sighs as Shiro stops to listen to the blowing wind. "Something is off about this place."

Vaati looks around and nods. "Yes, something is wrong. Vernan is here and she is what is causing this cold. She is making the blizzard so harsh."

Link nods to the crew that right now only consists of Shadow, Shiro, Darmani, Vaati, and Sheik. Link looks back at the far off village where the rest of the crew was waiting. He lets out another sigh and turns back. He leads everyone into the cavern. Another breeze is felt as they enter the cave.

_D: Something ain't right here.  
L: 'Ain't' isn't a word.  
D: Ah Shut it, mister angelic.  
L: I would rather if proper conversations had proper vocabulary and proper grammar.  
D: I'll show you proper vocabulary.  
_Here Dark unleashes a rather impressive array of vocabulary and incase of this being read by a person younger than 16, I will not give you the satisfaction of writing these words down.  
_L: The nerve! I should show you.  
Link: You two are giving me a headache. SHUT UP!  
L and D: Sorry._

Link sighs as he looks around the room he is in. It was a room carved completely out of ice and rock. The designs were intricate and beautiful. The ice pillars sparkle in their beauty and the stone walls seemed solid enough to withstand the worse earthquakes. The room was beautiful and powerful. Darmani looks it over and nods, "Not bad. At least this one has good taste."

"I agree." proclaims Sheik. He was already across the room at a blue stone door with a giant snowflake carved into it. "Link, do you think Vernan is like Vaati and Bongo Bongo?"

Link nods. "If she is, all we need to do is overpower her and cease this destruction."

Dramani pushes the door open. They walk down a tunnel to a passage with stalactites on the ceiling. Link shoots a few down with his arrows. With the stalactites down, the way was clear and safe from possible injury. As they reach the end, they come to a fork. Three separate tunnels split from the one they were in. Link looks them over and nods. "Okay, Sheik, you and Darmani will take the left fork and Shiro takes the right with Vaati. I will take the middle with Shadow."

Shiro turns to Link. "What is the point in this?"

"I am pairing you up based on ability. Sheik, Vaati and Shadow are quick and You, Darmani and I are more powerful and are a heck of a lot slower and therefore we are prepared for obstacles ahead. Not to mention Vaati is the most magical person here and you are the only one her that lacks magic. Shadow will only listen to me. I rather not leave Sheik alone in a room with Vaati in case of a fight. I will also have Light and Dark with me so I am pretty much protected. On top of all this, we do not have the others to cover our back so we don't have room for very many problems or arguments. "

Shiro nods and leads Vaati down his tunnel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link slides down a steep icy slope as Shadow follows closely behind. He uses the megaton hammer to smash six more freezards in his path. Shadow pounces onto an ice keese and rips apart a mini freezard.

_L: Dark, can you feel that?  
D: Yes…It feels like we are being watched. Any thoughts who or what it could be.  
L: Vernan?  
D: Doesn't seem the type to spy. That sounds more like what that paranoid Zant or those tricky witch sisters would do.  
L: You're right. This feels more like the person or thing wants to be seen badly but can't for some strange reason.  
D: Here's hoping that whatever or whoever it is, is at least friendly.  
L: With our luck? Doubtful.  
D: True._

At least the fighting has stopped. Link slashes a keese that tried to sneak up on him. "Shadow! Seek!"

There was a growl as Shadow speeds off in one direction and sniffs the air. He growls again and follows the scent of pain and despair. Link follows close behind. Shadow turns a corner ahead and stops in his tracks as the scent stops at a door. Link carefully opens it and walks into the room. The room was small with many objects in the room that were frozen solid. He spies a thin pillar of ice and gets a closer look to see a potted red rose inside. Link swallows as he turns to the wall on the far side of the room. It was the biggest form of ice in the whole room. Inside was a beautiful woman with white hair like a fresh blanket of snow. Her skin was pale and her body seemed frail and easy to shatter. She was in a white silk dress that barely revealed her thin legs and shoeless feet. In her clasped hands is a red rose as she stares out with milk white eyes. She was frozen in ice as it seemed for all eternity. Link shivers as he envisioned what it'd be like to be frozen solid for thousands of years. Suddenly a cold hand touches his shoulder and Link whirls around to see no one behind him. He looks around and looks back at the woman. He then reaches into his quiver and pulls out a fire arrow and looks at it. As thoughts race through his head, he then shakes it and puts the arrow back. "There is no bringing one back from the dead once they are gone. It is only by the will of the goddesses alone that allow such miracles."

Link then turns his back on the frozen figure and walks out of the room, followed closely by Shadow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheik jumps over what looked like a skeleton made out of ice. The icefols turns with its giant axe and tries to slice him in half, only to be smashed to pieces by Darmani's punch. The ice reforms into the monster it once was.

"Shit!" Sheik shouts.

Darmani chances a glance towards the enraged Sheikah and swings again at the icefols. "Better be glad Dekii isn't here. Link might've thrown you through the wall."

Sheik does not even comment as he throws a cherry bomb into the monsters ribs. There was an explosion as the heat causes the ribs to melt a little. This time it didn't repair itself.

"We need to melt it!" shouts Sheik. Darmani nods and smashes his fists together. His fists are surrounded in flames and he brings one crashing into the skeletons head.

The entire skeleton melts and refreezes in a small icy puddle. Sheik makes sure that the thing was truly dead before letting out a breath that he was holding.

Darmani rubs his neck as he relaxes his muscles. "At this rate we'd be to poop to fight anything, let alone Vernan. What exactly are we looking for?"

Sheik starts in one direction. "Anything that could signify the direction we need to go to find Vernan."

The two walk out into a room to see a giant pillar in the center of a circular room. They look up to see it goes up to the cavern ceiling. Darmani looks around and sees something that looked like a bell. He smirks and goes over to take a closer look. The bell was white and had vines and flowers carved into the outer part. Darmani pulls back a fist and punches the bell, filling the room with its melodic sound. Sheik who was investigating a statue jumps about six feet into the air before turning and stomping over to Darmani and hitting him upside the head. "Cut it out! You just about gave me heart attack! Now what deliberate force of the great golden goddesses forced you to ring that bell and possibly give our positions away to Vernan and possibly any and all monsters in the immediate area?!?"

Darmani at least had the idea to look sheepish at what he had done. Suddenly there was a loud bang that echoes throughout the entire room. Sheik gets into a defensive position only to see the giant pillar begin sinking into the floor. When it vanishes completely from view, Sheik and Darmani stand there and stare at the empty spot. "Maybe that's what the bell does?" asks Darmani.

Sheik nods, "But what's the purpose?"

Darmain looks back up to see a hole in the ceiling. "Maybe an elevator?"

Sheik looks up and smirks. He nods to Dramani and walks over to stand on the column. Dramani hits the bell again and joins him. As the elevator rises to the floor, they are surrounded by ice keese. After a few well placed throw needles, they are lifted through the ceiling into another room. This room had high clear ice walls that were easy to see through. Looking around, Sheik saw their next destination. A high ledge in the room to their right with torches on either side of a door covered in ivy designs. They head out through a tunnel to the room and start to make their way up to the door. As they climb, Darmani looks around at the designs of ivy and roses on the floor, walls, pillars, and even the torches which he realize were lit with blue fire. He taps Sheiks back. "Funny how the person who previously carved out this cave had a fixation on plant life yet they lived here in the Ice Mountains."

Sheik nods and turns to the door and opens it. As soon as the door closes behind them, it freezes over making it impossible to leave. There was a strange sound that rang throughout the door it sounded like running water. In alarm, Darmani rushes to a platform and pulls himself on it as Sheik climbs up next to him. Sheik was about to ask him about his plight when purple water started to poor into the room through holes in the wall. "What is that stuff?"

Darmani shakes his head and begins to search the room for a way out. There was none. The platform they were on started to rise slowly off the floor. Sheik seeing the hopelessness of the situation they were in slumps onto the platform. "Start looking for a way out! This room looks like it will drown if we don't find a way out in less than sixty minutes!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaati walks around with Shiro walking close behind. Vaati doesn't even give Shiro the time of the day as he wanders through doors, ignoring the monsters that Shiro fight with vigor. Shiro throws a dirty look at Vaati as he tries to catch up. When he does, he grabs Vaati's arm tightly and turns the shadow being to look at him. He growls into his face, "What the HELL??? What the fuckin' HELL is wrong with you?!?"

Vaati glares at him and tries to yank his arm away. Shiro yanks back and growls at Vaati's wince. "Stop that! Every time Link is around you act like it is your duty to help him and save our land, but when you are all alone you act as if no one is as important as you and ignore us in our struggles and strife! I still don't trust you and that is because you never gave me a reason to trust you to begin with! You are part of our team so act it! You should treat the rest of us with respect as we treat you!"

Vaati stops struggling and stares at him. At the last line, he turns his head away and stares at the wall. Shiro continues, "I don't get what has crawled into your ass and died but we must work together in order to survive. Link is your master, right? He has trusted you and me to work together and find anything that is of use in this tunnel. We will get nowhere if we continue like this so how about we start over?"

Shiro drops Vaati's arm and raise his hand and says, "I'm Shiro. I am head of the Hyrulian Army and am rather good with a rapier and spear."

Vaati looks at him and smiles before taking the hand and shaking. "Vaati; wind sorcerer and shadow servant to Link. Truce?"

"Truce"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link walks into another room. It was similar to the one with the beautiful girl in except this girl was clasping a green rose. Green is a rather odd color for a rose. Link looks at the girl to see that she had sapphire blue eyes and strawberry blond silk hair that goes down her back. She was as pale and fragile as the previous girl. Link blinks as he looks her over. It was strange that both girls were dressed similar; a light gown that could pass off as a nightgown and bare feet. Link look her over as the memory of the girl out in the blizzard came back. She was dressed in a similar fashion. He blinked as he started to think this through. He turns and leaves the room. He does not know why but he felt that those girls hold great significance in this temple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheik was sitting cross legged with his head in his hands. Darmani is looking around frantically. They were almost reaching the ceiling and it looked like there was no way out. Darmani slumps down in defeat and looks at the upset Sheik. He then stops to think before speaking. "I know that I can breathe under water as well as I can breathe on land but you are going to drown, aren't you?"

Sheik doesn't even lift his head as he makes a nodding motion and lets out a muffled "yes".

Darmani furrows his brows in concern and then sighs sadly. He then gets up and starts pounding the wall and ceiling for a way out. The raft they were on tilts from the motion and Darmani's foot sinks into the purple liquid. Darmani jumps back at a strange unfamiliar feeling and looks down in shock as his foot came out just fine. Darmani thinks before rolling into the liquid. Sheik panics thinking that he was abandoned. Suddenly Darmani pulls himself up the raft again. He looks at Sheik, "Come on in. This water is different. You can breathe in it!"

Sheik frowns but takes a breath and jumps in. He was shocked when he inhaled again and felt the liquid enter his mouth but only air enter his lungs. Darmani nods and let's himself sink to the bottom. Sheik follows as Darmani knocks on the wall a couple of times before breaking a hole in the wall and making a tunnel. They go through until they find a incline upward and break the surface. Sheik and Darmani pull themselves onto dry land. Darmani chuckles to himself before looking to Sheik. He then frowns upon seeing that Sheik was extremely pale and shaking like a recently struck gong. Darmani checks Sheik but finds him unresponsive. "Sheik? Sheik!"

Darmani swears under his breath as he gently lifts the still sheikah from the ground. "Something is in that purple water. Whatever it is thankfully doesn't affect gorons."

He carries Sheik down the tunnel while keeping his eyes out. He has to find someone and quick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaati blows away a collection of enemies as Shiro pulls out a rapier and slashes two more enemies. He then picks up his now broken spear. "Great! I now have to get another spear! Do you know how long I've had this? Do you know how many fights I've been through with this one? I have done a lot and I came to treasure it!"

Vaati shakes his head as he cuts his last enemy with a shadow sword. He then turns to the knight and looks the knight and looks his spear over and then says, "Keep the pieces. I am skilled in making stuff like clothes and weapons. I can fix that and make it as strong as when you first had it. Maybe even stronger."

Shiro looks at Vaati in shock and smiles gratefully. "Where did you learn…?"

"I am the reincarnation of a minish known as Vaati. He died a hundred years ago. He was skilled craftsman but his curiosity of negative human emotions caused him to steal a powerful hat and cause great destruction that the hero of that time stopped. That hat is the one I have now but at least I have more control over it."

Shiro feels awkward but then smiles. "At least you are different this time around."

Vaati smiles gently and nods. He then looks up at the sudden sound of twinkling. "Navi?"

Navi flutters over to them and lands on Vaati's shoulder. The two could see her shivering from the cold. "I was blown around in the wind for hours. I l-lost sight of Eep. I'm s-sorry."

Vaati lifts his hat slightly. "It'll be warmer in here. Try and warm up as much as you can. We just need to find Vernan in here and then we'll get back to where the others are."

Navi nods and clambers under the hat before Vaati pulls it back down on his head. Shiro then pulls his rapier again as they walk into a room full of icefols and freezards. "Well, at least Dekii will be happy to know that Navi is alive and doing well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link opens the next door as Shadow follows him in. "A fourth."

Inside was another frozen girl except she had soft silver hair and deep lava red eyes. In her clasped hands was a blue rose. Link looks at this girl and thinks this over. He then turns and leaves the room. He turns to Shadow "See if you can find the final girl."

Shadow nods and sniffs the ground and runs off in one direction with Link close behind.

_D: Trying to find the girl from the mountains?  
Link: She came to see us when we stuck in the blizzard. She may need help! Our best bet right now is to find her.  
L: That might be a good idea. I can't help but sense Vernan from all sides._

Link speeds up as they reach another door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darmani shields Sheik as yet another ice spear hits his back. Sheik remains unresponsive as his eyes glazed over. Darmani pulls out a bomb and tosses it at the icefols. The explosion and scream of pain was enough to let him know that the bomb worked. He gets back to moving and looks back to see some blood on the floor. He looks at his back in the reflection of a stalagmite. His back was covered in cuts. None of them were deep thanks to the fact that his skin is rock hard and would take a good amount of force to even scratch. He takes another step forward and the floor gives out. He falls through the floor and found himself sliding down the ice and landing on the ground in front of two figures. Darmani checks Sheik for any injuries before looking up. "Hey Vaati. Do you think you could look at Sheik?"


End file.
